Sentimientos encontrados
by Inuvaitian
Summary: Evangeline, una chica de 19 años, llega a trabajar a una empresa en Francia tras terminar la Universidad. Resulta que su nuevo Jefe no es nada mas y nada menos que Levi Ackerman, el cual pondrá su mundo y corazón de cabezas.
1. Chapter 1

Mi nuevo Trabajo y mi Nuevo Jefe

Y ahí estaba yo; Evangeline, una simple chica de 19 años que había empezado a trabajar en una lujosa empresa apenas haber logrado graduarme el año anterior. Vivo en Francia, soy hija de unos padres con buena economía, demasiado buena quizás. Mi madre es dueña de un hospital y ella trabaja en el muy fuertemente como doctora de tiempo completo mientras también se hace cargo del plantel, mi padre es un gran abogado con grandes influencias. Tengo dos grandes hermanos de los cuales estoy muy orgullosa, el mayor llamado Farlan con 24 de edad, y el menor con solo 10 años llamado Ben . Digamos que soy la del medio y la única hija hembra, por lo cual soy sobreprotegida por mis padres y hasta mis hermanos. Tuve una grandiosa educación, se 5 idiomas y en ellos se encuentra el Español, Francés, Japonés, Alemán y Portugués.

Tengo dos grandes amigas que soy muy distinta entre ellas, son como agua y aceite, lo cual hace que se entiendan perfectamente junto conmigo. La primera Se llama Daniela, es una hermosa chica de comprensión delgada y piel tan blanca como la nieve, ojos azules y un lindo y corto cabello ondulado que le llega hasta los hombros de un hermoso color amarillento con pequeñas mechas color dorado. La segunda se llama Yunni, una chica con grandes atributos (lo cual aveces estar junto a ella me deprime un poco) piel un poco menos blanca que la de Daniela, Cabello largo y negro como el cielo, unos ojos grises que desprenden mucho cariño. A diferencias de ellas no soy tan hermosa.

Como ya había comentado anteriormente, empezó a trabajar hace medio año en una Gran empresa de cosméticos "Jolie Fleur". Y ahí fue donde comenzó todos mis problemas emocionales, en esa estúpida y lujosa empresa.

La primera vez que entre y lo vi, era demasiado perfecto. Un hombre de tamaño no más de unos 1,60 cm de alto, piel blanca como la porcelana, Ojos grises como la oscuridad y tan fríos como ella, un cabello negros con un corte que parecía militar. Me quede embobada cuando lo vi que me quede inmóvil en el la puerta de entrada hasta que me encontré con su mirada y me estremecí al ver que se había percatado de mi presencia.

-Oi mocosa, que se supone que haces parada aquí sin hacer nada, solo estorbas.

¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Me acababa de llamar mocosa? Pero si no pareciera ser mucho más adulto que yo.

-L-lo siento- baje un poco la cabeza en modo respetuoso- soy la nueva.

-¿Nueva?

-Si, soy la nueva secretaria de un señor llamado Levi Ackerman. ¿Podría por favor decirme donde se encuentra el?

-ehh.. así que eres tu mi nueva secretaria?- vi cómo me miraba de arriba abajo antes de continuar con lo que decía- Esperaba a alguien mejor.

¡EHHH! ¡Le he escuchado decir que esperaba a alguien mejor! ¿Qué hay de malo conmigo? Se que no estoy realmente tan "buena" como dicen los amigos de mi hermano Farlan, pero tampoco para que dijera tal cosa.

-¿D-disculpe?

-Eres Evangeline Rose, ¿cierto?- Afirme en silencio con mi cabeza- Bien, sígueme que te mostrare tu oficina.

Lo seguí de manera silenciosa, mientras caminaba me topaba con las miradas de las chicas que trabajaban en ese lugar, algunas me sonreían y otras me ignoraban completamente. Mientras que la persona que al parecer seria mi Jefe, se inmutaba en mantener una conversación conmigo y solo seguía dirigiéndome hacia mi futura cueva llama oficina. Seguimos de aquí para allá en diferentes pasillos hasta que nos topamos con una puerta marrón con un pomo Dorado. El Abrió la puerta y se hizo a un lado para que yo pasara.

-Pasa y toma asiento.

Y así entre a una gran oficina con paredes de color oliva y blanco, con un pulcro escritorio negro con algunos que otros artefactos en él, al lado un librero con muchos libros y cerca de la puerta por donde había entrado, había una pecera medio grande llena de hermoso peces y algas que bailaban conforme a las ondas del agua.

Me senté en una silla al frente de su escritorio y el tomo asiento con una cara que a mi parecer, me veía con cierto fastidio.

-Así que… ¿Eres amiga de Mikasa no? Por lo que me ha dicho ella y tu currículo, al parecer eres muy buena en sea lo que sea que haces y que te lograste graduar con honores en la Universidad- Afirme levemente y el continuo hablando- Lo que me llama la atención es que sabes hablar cinco idiomas, ¿es eso cierto?

-Si.

-Bien, supongo que puedes empezar hoy mismo, tu oficina esta justo al lado de la mía- señalo una puerta marrón justo en el ala derecha de la sala- Ahí trabajaras para mí, aunque primero tengo que informarte de ciertas reglas.

-¿Reglas?

-Así es. La primera es que debes tratarme con debido respeto mocosa, nada de Levi, me llamaras señor Rivaille. Segunda: Nadie más que yo puede darte órdenes, así que espero que no estés haciendo nada que yo no te haya dicho que hagas. Tercero: tienes solo una hora para ir a desayunar y una hora y media para ir a almorzar, la cual empieza a las 11:30 y termina a la una, así que no te quiero ver llegando después de la 1 al trabajo porque odio la impuntualidad, al igual que tu hora de llegada aquí es a las 8 am y tu trabajo terminara depende de cuánto papeleo tengamos. Lo más probable es a la de la noche.

Afirme levemente cada vez que dictaba cada regla.

-Cuarta: puede que sea tu oficina pero NO soporto la suciedad, odio las cochinadas así que trata de mantener tu oficina limpia y pulcra. Quinta y la más importante: no permito relaciones amorosas en el trabajo, si quieres ligar hazlo en otra parte, en mi empresa no. Si me llego a enterar de alguna situación rara con alguno de los que trabajan aquí. Serás despedida ¿comprendes?

-S-si Señor Rivaille.

-Bien mocosa, puedes ir a instalarte a tu oficina, te llamare cuando tenga trabajo para ti.

-Okey…

Entre en mi cueva, estaba un poco oscuro así que decidí abrir un poco las cortinas que impedían el paso de la brillante luz solar, me senté y coloque todas mis cosas en su debido lugar y empeze a analizar mi nueva oficina. Estaba realmente nerviosa y era la primera vez que trabajaría, gracias a su amia Mikasa logre encontrar un trabajo que satisfaga mis necesidades. No me gusta trabajar en cualquier cosa, al parecer ella es la hermana de ese enano con cara de pocos amigos y aun así no puedo creer que el vaya a ser mi jefe es decir… ¡ES HERMOSO! Y es joven, diría que tiene unos 26 o 25 años, no creo que este casado.

Decidí salir de ahí para ir a conocer el lugar y a sus empleados, cuando me aproximaba a abrir la puerta de mi oficina, me encontré en una escena un poco…

El señor Rivaille estaba comiéndose la boca de una chica de cabello color durazno y ojos color miel. ¡Por dios! Como podían hacer tal cosa en un lugar así. Me sentía realmente incomoda y no sabía si debía interrumpir sus besos apasionados o no, pero decidí que no me quedaría ahí parada viendo la escenita. Tenía que conocer el lugar donde ahora trabajaba.

-Ejem..- Tosí con tono molesto.

Los dos separaron sus labios para verme, El señor Rivaille solo me miro con una expresión neutra como si no le importara que lo viera en esa situación y la chica solo se apartó del sudodicho para dirigirme una sonrisa y acercarse a mi.

-Hola, mucho gusto. Mi nombre es Petra Ral.

-Hola, me llamo Evagenline Rose- Le ofrecí mi mano con una sonrisa y ella la tomo para estrecharla- El gusto es mío.

Luego de presentarse, voltio hacia El Sr. Rivaille y le dijo que era hora de que ella se fuera a su debido trabajo, porque si no un tal Auruo se pondría tedioso. Así se se despidió de mí y se marchó.

Hubo unos minutos de silencio demasiado incomodo entre los dos cuando nos quedamos solos así que decidí dar el primer paso y hablar con mi jefe.

-Señor, disculpe si interrumpí algo que no debía pero quería dirigirme a la cafetería ya que casi es la hora del desayuno.

-Ah si, vuelve cuando termines que tenemos trabajo.

Asentí y me dirigí salida de su oficina hacia la cafetería. Estaba tan distraída recordando a ese par comiéndose las bocas que no me di cuenta que había alguien delante de mí y termine por tropezar y caerle encima.

-L-lo siento mucho ¡No fue mi intención!- dije con cara de preocupación la cual no paso desapercibida por el chico que tenía al frente.

-Jeje… no te preocupes, solo fue un pequeño tropiezo.

-No pero de verdad lo lamento, soy una torpe, dios si me hermano me viera ahora mismo- dije eso último en un pequeño murmullo que el chico no logro escuchar.

-Y yo ya le he dicho señorita que solo fue un tropiezo, pero de verdad me gustaría que se levantara de encima.

Eh? ¿De encima? ¡PERO SI ESTOY ENCIMA DEL POBRE CHICO! Dios soy tan torpe… odio mi torpeza. Me levanto lentamente del chico y le pido nuevamente disculpa.

-Bueno, no te había visto por aquí, ¿eres nueva?

-Oh si. Soy la nueva secretaria del señor Rivaille.

El chico delante de mi se sorprende y yo no entendía el porqué.

-¿Acabas de decir que eres la nueva asistente de Rivaille? Eso es… jeje no importa. Mucho Gusto mi nombre es Eren Yeager y soy uno de los socios de Rivaille. Es un placer conocerte.

Me tomo la mano y la llevo a sus labios para besarla con dulzura. Lo cual hizo que me sonrojara de sobremanera y quedara helada.

-M-mucho Gg-gusto- estaba nerviosa con ese antiguo gesto- me llamo Evangeline Rose, pero puedes llamarme Eva si así te apetece- Le dije con una de mis mejores sonrisas.

-Wow que sonrisa más linda, tengo envidia de Levi por tenerte como su secretaria jajaja. Bueno señorita debo irme, espero que seamos amigos a partir de ahora.

Yo asentí y me fije en esos lindos ojos verdes-aguamarinas que lograban ponerme nerviosa.

Después de esa despedida fui a la cafetería y compre una galleta y un jugo para desayunar. Luego de desayunar tranquilamente volví a la oficina del señor Rivaille que parecía no tener buena cara. Bueno…desde que llegue se podría decir que esa es su expresión normal, a mi parecer.

-Oi mocosa has tardado demasiado, ¿que cojones estabas haciendo?

-Lo siento señor, pero había mucha cola, realmente esta empresa tiene muchos trabajadores y es muy grande.

-Es grande porque es la mejor empresa de cosméticos del país y Europa, no puede ser una simple empresucha. Muévete de ahí y ve a trabajar con los informes que he dejado en la oficina, revísalos y fírmalo por mi.

-Está bien.

Fue todo lo que dije y me aventure a mi cueva. Una vez allí dentro me senté en mi silla y me puse a revisar todos los documentos. Me distraje demasiado que cuando mire el reloj hacían ya las 6:45 pm. ¡PERO COMO! Había estado tan adentrada en esos papeles que me he pasado la hora del almuerzo. Bueno, al menos ya había terminado el papeleo y podía descansar y tomar un poco de aire afuera, me frote los ojos y estaba a punto de salir de mi oficina cuando oigo mi puerta abrirse. Era Rivaille, con una cara que no emitía emoción alguna y con un dejo de fastidio. Se dirigió a mí y se muy cerca, lo cual quedamos a un metro de distancia.

Mi cuerpo tembló un poco y se sintió intimidada por esos bellos ojos negros que me miraban, lo cual hizo que un frio recorriera mi columna vertebral.

-¿Si señor?

El seguía viéndome en silencio, sin responder a mi pregunta. Luego de mirarme como si quisiera ver algo en mi, decidió hablar.

-Solo pasaba a ver por qué no haz salido a almorzar, ¿que acaso no comes mocosa?

-Bueno, en realidad me quede concentrada con el papeleo que no me di cuenta de la hora hasta este momento, por cierto, ya he terminado con lo que me ha mandado hacer.

-Bueno puedes irte temprano, es tu primer día así que no te pondré demasiado trabajo, al menos no aun.

¿No aun, es que pensaba martillarme con trabajo? Que miedo…

-Pero primero me gustaría invitarte a un café, así que te vienes conmigo quieras o no. Es una orden.

¿Primero me dice que me quiere invitar y luego que es una orden? ¿Qué rayos le pasa?. Lo seguí hasta la cafetería y se sentó en un haciendo en la mesa delante de mi. Me pregunto qué tipo de café tomaría, no sabía que elegir pero decidí por un cappuccino con mucha espuma. Mientras esperábamos el delicioso café que me hacía falta por el cansancio, no me dirigió ni una palabra, solo me veía tenazmente lo cual logro que algo dentro de mi se sacudiera de sobremanera.

Los cafés llegaron, le dio un sorbo al suyo y comenzó a hablar.

-Bueno mocosa, como te has sentido en tu primer día en la empresa?

Cabecee un poco y le respondí.

-Bueno, estoy a gusto si es lo que quiere saber… ¿Solo vino a preguntarme eso?

-¿Es que esperabas una confesión de amor o algo así?- me miro con la ceja levantada y un tono de burla.

-No realmente…- Aunque me admito que me gustaría tener un pretendiente como el. JA! Como si eso fuera a pasar.

-Te llame por que Mikasa está interesada de sobremanera si te sentiste bien en el trabajo y esas mariqueras- Bufo- Ni por mí se pone así que soy su preciado hermano mayor, en fin. Quiero pedirte un favor con urgencia.

-¿Cuál es señor?

-Necesito que le hagas creer a mi padre que eres mi novia.

-…

-…

-…

-…

-¿Qué?- quede atónita.


	2. Un pequeño favor para el jefe

**Un pequeño favor para el jefe**

-Disculpe pero, ¿Qué dijo?

-Mocosa, es que ¿acaso estas mal de los oídos o qué?

No entiendo nada de nada, no se si es una broma de bienvenida o algo así, aunque no creo que él sea ese tipo de persona.

-Veras, tengo un grave problema y de verdad necesito de tu ayuda..

-Pero...¿por qué yo?

El señor Rivaille se llevó una mano al puente de su nariz y comenzó a sobarlo, parece estresado. Luego tranquilamente tomo un sorbo de su taza de café, me miro fríamente y continúo.

-Escucha detenidamente por que no pienso volver a explicártelo. Mi padre Kenny, tiene esa absurda idea en la cabeza de que yo soy gay.

… ¿Eh?

-¿Gg-gay? ¿su padre piensa tal cosa de usted?

-Así es, y debido a eso me ha dicho de que no tiene intenciones de heredarme la empresa ni su herencia al menos de que me vea con una novia y esas mamadas. Me ha estado presionando demasiado estos últimos meses, pero hace unos días me ha dicho que tengo solo un mes para demostrárselo, si no lo hago, le dejara la empresa a Mikasa.

-Pero…¿por qué el Sr Kenny piensa que usted es gay? Realmente no lo comprendo… Y no creo que Mikasa quiera estar al mando de esta empresa, ella le va muy bien siendo actriz.

-Tsk. Estupideces del estúpido viejo. No he tenido novia oficial durante toda mi vida, así que cree que le voy al otro mando. Y está claro que Mikasa no quiere saber nada de la herencia, pero al viejo idiota le da igual eso.

Dios… si así se expresa de su padre…

-Bueno… pero no comprendo por qué me pide tal cosa a mi.

-¿Tienes novio?

-Nn-no…

-Entonces no veo cual es el problema.

Él no me está escuchando en lo absoluto. Suspire a mis adentro y intente seguir razonando con la persona mal hablada que tengo como jefe.

-El problema no es que no tenga novio Sr Rivaille, el problema es que no entiendo por qué a mí y no a otra persona. Podría elegir a esa chica llama Petra ella podr-

Me interrumpió antes de que pudiera terminar de articular las palabras.

-¡En lo absoluto! Ella es demasiado indecente como para presentársela como novia ante mi padre.

-Y ¿yo si soy decente? Que rollo…

-Eres decente y pareces sincera, asi que para mi está bien. Si quieres que te pague de más por esto solo dilo. Puedo pagarte tres veces más o lo que tu desees.

Estaba sorprendida. Me ha dicho que está dispuesto a hacer lo que yo le pida tan solo con ayudarle en esta farsa… simplemente no se que contestarle.

Rivaille se quedó mirándome con esa mirada fría e intimidante que hace que me estremezca, mientras intentaba pensar sobre lo que me ha dicho.

-Y si aceptara, ¿qué se supone que debo hacer como su "novia"?- dije mientras tomaba de mi cappuccino que estaba delicioso.

-Nada especial, solo fingiremos ser novios y hacer todas esas idioteces que hacen los novios. Sera solamente cuando estemos frente a Kenny.

-Mmmm… no lo sé. ¿Que pensaran los empleados que apenas me vieron llegar y ya seré su novia?

-Por ellos no te preocupes, si se ponen demasiado chismosos, les cortare sus lenguas y las tirare a la calle junto con ellos.

¿Despedirá a los que quiera así como así? Este tipo es…

-Pero… ¿y Petra? Ella es su novia ¿no?

-¿Eh? ¿De que estas hablando mocosa? Ella no es nada mío, si lo dices por lo de esta mañana, solo fueron simple besos sin nada de importancia- miro mi cara de sorpresa debido a sus palabras y continuo- A mí nunca se me ocurriría salir con una tipa como ella.

¡Pero que tipo tan! ¿Besos sin importancias? No puedo creer que haiga gente de ese tipo en este mundo…

-Sr. Rivaille, no se si deba aceptar… debería tomarme un tiempo para pensar sobre eso.

-Esta bien. Mañana dime tu respuesta y hablaremos de eso, por ahora puedes irte a tu casa. Gracias por tu arduo trabajo.

-Adiós Señor Rivaille.

Nos despedimos y cada uno tomo su camino. Salí y en el cielo nocturno había una hermosa Luna llena, para mi era la más hermosa que había visto. Me quede embelesada viendo la luna hasta que un sonido me saca de mis pensamientos, era mi teléfono. Sin revisar quien era atendí.

-¿Alo?

-¡Dios mío mujer, mira que me tienes preocupada! Ni una llamada a tu bella amiga para saber cómo te ha ido en tu primer día de trabajado.

-Jaja, lo siento mucho Dani, pero ya Salí y voy de camino al departamento. ¿Se encuentra Yu contigo?

-Ah si, Yunni me tiene la cabeza echa un lio con eso de que nombre ponerle a la tienda de ropa. En lo personal no creo que importe.

-¡EEHHHH! ¡Pero que has dicho Daniela! Obvio que es importante- se escucha a Yunni gritar hacia el teléfono- tu ni caso de lo que diga Dani y apúrate en venir para ayudarnos.

-Ya, ya… las dos son unas necias. Espérenme que tomare un taxi y llegare en unos 20 minutos.

-¡Okeeeeey!

Tras colgarle a Daniela y Yunni, tome un taxi para ir a casa. Durante el viaje recordé la propuesta tan extraña y repentina que me ha dado mi jefe.

Que primer día de trabajo tan loco.

Llegue a casa y encontré a Yunni sentada en el mueble de la sala, anotando cosas en un cuaderno, y a Daniela sentada frente al ordenador viendo una película. La primera en darse cuenta de mi aparición fue Yunni que salto prácticamente a recibirme.

-¡Evaaaaaaaangelineeeeeeeee!

-Hola Yu, también me emociona verte- dije correspondiendo a su abrazo y sonriéndole como siempre le hacía cuando ella me recibía de esa manera.

-Pff…por dios santo Yunni, para ya de una vez con eso…pareces una niña pequeña-dijo Daniela con cara molesta.

-Eh…pero a Eva le gusta que yo la reciba de esta manera, ¿cierto?- Yunni me miro con ojitos de perrito y yo acerté.

-Da igual, realmente no me molesta, Dani tú también deberías recibirme de esa manera- dije con todo de burla y ella bufo.

-Ni de coña.

Después de saludarnos, las tres pedimos Pizza ya que no teníamos ganas de hacer nada y cenamos tranquilamente. Luego de cenar y fregar los trastes, nos sentamos las 3 en el mueble y empezamos a contarnos como nos había ido el día de hoy, cuando empezaron a preguntar que me había ocurrido de especial en mi gran y nuevo trabajo y yo no sabía que responder… no sabía si contarles lo de la loca, maravillosa y descabellada idea de Rivaille o simplemente no decírselos. Al final opte por decirles y saber que pensaban de aquello.

-Dinos pues por el amor a dios que te ha pasado y no te hagas la de rogar!- Dijo Dani ya con tono cabreado.

-¡Si, si! ¡Dinos si tu jefe es un viejo feo o es un guapetón playboy como en las novelas que leo!-Dijo Yunni con su tan carismático tono emocionado por cualquier bobería.

-Ya pues, en realidad no me ha pasado nada fuera de lo normal, conocí a mi jefe y toda la empresa, hasta me llegue a topar con uno de sus socios con ojos muy lindos.

-¿Es un viejo o que?

-No Dani, ninguno es un viejo. En realidad se ven muy jóvenes como para estar ahí, y tendrías que ver a mi jefazo, es hermoso (bueno, a mí me pareció así…)

-¡!YAAAAAAAI¡ Y ¿te ha tirado los terros o qué? ¡Cuenta, cuenta¡- dijo Yunni dándome palmaditas en el hombro.

A veces esa chica llegaba a ser demasiado entusiasta, pareciera que tuviera lombrices o algo así.

-En realidad no, pero me ha pedido un favor que no he sabido que contestar…

-¿Eh? ¿Cual?- Dani ya se mostraba interesada en el asunto.

Allí les conté lo que me había dicho Rivaille. Ellas quedaron atónitas como yo cuando lo escuche y luego de un rato de silencio… las dos enfermas empezaron a reírse sin control y yo no entendía la estúpida gracia.

-JAJAJA, me estas diciendo que en tu primer día de trabajo, tu jefe te pide que seas su novia así nada mas? Que romeo- y seguía Daniela riéndose como una loca y agarrándose el estómago.

-Aja, ríanse… no les cuento nada mas.

En ese instante las dos se calmaron, se limpiaron las lágrimas de sus ojos debido a la risa descontrolada y me miraron con una cara intentando verse seria. Ahí Yunni hablo.

-Bien, bien, el primer día y ya lo tienes en el bote. ¿Qué has respondido?

-¿A caso estas gafa o qué? El solo quiere que me haga pasar por su novia frente a su padre, no es que en realidad este interesado en mi o algo por el estilo. Solo es un favor.- ya me estaba empezando a estresar con el temita, no debí decirles nada.

-A mí me parece que deberías aceptar con la condición de que te pague el triple- dijo Daniela- Así podrás ayudarnos a montar la tienda.

-Dani tiene toda la razón, además, no es la gran cosa. No es como si fueran a terminar juntos de verdad o algo así. Así que di que sí, quizás y…¡hasta logre que caiga en tus pies y tienes tu primer novio al fin!

Ok, eso último ya me había cabreado y las mande a la chingada. Es cierto que no había tenido novio, pero no es porque no me lo propusieran, si no que para mi ninguno me parecía suficiente. La conversación termino ahí y me dirigí directo a mi habitación para tomar una ducha y dormir,

ya que al día siguiente tendría que darle una respuesta al tipo con cara de los mil demonios.

Me bañe y me puse la pijama blanca con conejitos rosas que tanto me gustaba, me mire en el espejo y visualice mi reflejo. Yo no era tan linda como mis dos amigas, no es que le tenga envidia ni nada pero a veces eso es un poco, bah… no lo sé. Me seguí mirando en mi reflejo y note que mis grandes ojos color café se veían cansados y que tenía mi larga cabellera del mismo color que mis ojos echa un desastre. También vi mi piel y decidí que tenía que ir a tomar sol a la playa, yo ya era un poco morena ( no demasiado ) algo así como café con leche, pero me veía más pálida debido a la falta de sol.

Me peine y decidí ir a dormir ya que mañana tendría otro tedioso día de trabajo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Beeb Beeb Beeb

Desperté a las 6 de la mañana gracias a la tediosa alarma de mi teléfono celular, a veces provoca tirarlo al piso, pero recuerdo que no tengo otro y se me pasa.

Me levante de mi preciada cama matrimonial que juro, que la pobre lloraba para que yo no me fuera lejos de ella. El sentimiento era tan mutuo… pero tenía que levantarme así que lo hice. Me fui al baño a cepillarme con esa pasta dental con rico sabor a menta, me metí a la tina con agua tibia para que terminara de quitarme el sueño, aunque más bien eso hizo devolvérmelo a nivel 100. Me levante y me cubri con una toalla blanca y seque mi cuerpo para luego cambiarme y salir de ahí.

Bajando las escaleras hasta el dormitorio, escuche como ese par comenzaban de nuevo su saludo mañanero con peleas banales. Realmente ellas no se cansan, juro que un día las amarrare junto a la otra y las encerrare en un cuarto para que se comporten como deben. Eso si, les pondría un tirro en la boca por que no me calaría sus gritos pidiendo que las suelte.

Hice notar mi presencia con un bufido de mi parte y las dos se quedaron calladas, tome los cereales y luego la leche para derramarlo encima de ellos. Tome un poco de fresas y se las eche al cereal para que tuviera un toque rico y dulzón, así fui directo a la mesa para empezar a devorar el desayuno.

Oye Eva, ¿haz dormido bien? Te noto muy cansada…

-Está bien Dani, solo que hacia demasiado frio esta noche y no pegaba muy bien el ojo-dije continúe comiendo mi cereal.

-Tienes razón… odio este clima que te hiela hasta los huesos- dijo Yunni mientras se abrazaba así misma tratando de darse calor.

-Bueno corazones míos, iré a arreglarme que ya se hace la hora para ir al trabajo. Mi jefe me dejo en claro que no perdona impuntualidades.

-¡Okeeeeeey!- fueron su respuesta.

Me aliste y me fui a mi trabajo. Fui en taxi ya que si tomaba el transporte público llegaría echa un desastre, claramente esa no es la idea. Llegue y salude a la amable portera del edificio llamada Sasha, que ayer se me presento con una papa en la mano y en la otra migajas de pan. Ella es realmente graciosa así que me callo bien.

Apenas entre en la oficina de mi jefe, note que no se encontraba ahí, así que me dirigí directamente a mi cueva a esperar que el se hiciera presente. Y sin mucha falta llego unos minutos después, entrando a mi pequeña oficina sin tocar antes o avisar de su presencia.

-Mocosa… que puntual.

-Buenos días señor

El se me quedo viendo y reposo su cuerpo en el marco de la puerta y comenzó a preguntar sobre mi respuesta.

-¿Ya pensaste si serás mi novia falsa, si o no?

Trague saliva y las palabras salieron solas de mi boca, quede sorprendida con lo que yo misma acabo de decir.

-Sí.

* * *

 **Notas Finales:**

 **Wenas Wenas! He aquí otro capitulo de esta historia :3**

 **Este es mi prime fict así que me gustaría que si tuvieran alguna critica o algo parecido, por favor díganmela que serán bien aceptadas c:**

 **Si les gusta la historia, seguiré actualizándola cada dos veces a la semana o una, ya que realmente estoy libre debido a que ando de vacaciones 0/**

 **Me despido 3**


	3. Recuerdos Olvidados

**Bueno, Holis :3 Aquí esta el new capitulo.**

 **Se supone que lo subiría antes, pero Fanfict me estaba trolleando y no me dejaba c:**

* * *

 **Recuerdos Olvidados.**

Ahí va, no sé ni lo que acabo de decir, pero supongo que solo es un favor, ¿no? No es como si terminara enrollada con mi jefe o algo así…

-Bien-sostuvo su mirada hacia mí por unos segundos y se marchó hacia su escritorio.

Y así sin decir más nada, me dejo sola en mi pequeña cueva. En mi escritorio había nuevos papeles que me propuse a revisar, era de una nueva línea de cosméticos que lanzara la empresa y tengo que verificar si todo irá bien.

Termine con la pequeña pila de papeles, me quede viendo mi ordenador sin saber qué hacer, eche un vistazo a la hora en el ordenador y ya era la hora del desayunar y decidí bajar a la cafetería. El Sr. Rivaille y me aviso que tenía que hablar conmigo luego de desayunar.

Me dirigí a la cafetería, que ya no estaba tan llena como ayer. Compre un pan que venía relleno con mermelada y una botella de jugo de naranja, me encantaba lo cítrico. Había unas mesas vacías, rápidamente tome asiento en una y me dispuse a desayunar, mientras lo hacía divise al lindo ojiverde llamado Eren, que hablaba tranquilamente con una mujer con gafas y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, era un tanto extraña y me recordó a Yunni.

Eren pareció darse cuenta de mi presencia, y se dirigió hacia mí con su compañera.

-Hola Eva- dijo con una sonrisa- ¿Cómo te encuentras?, espero que bien. Ella es Hanji- señalo a la mujer que iba con el-Es una gran amiga mía y de Levi.

-Hola mucho gusto, mi nombre es Evangeline, o Eva como me dijo Eren- le tendí la mano y ella la estrecho.

-¡Waaa, así que eres Evangeline!, Eren no paraba de hablar de ti, que emoción-esta chica me sonríe con una cara de fascinación, se ve amigable -soy Hanji Zoe, el gusto es mío

Eren y Hanji me acompañaron en el desayuno y hablábamos de nosotros. Hanji hablaba diciendo que es muy amiga del Sr. Rivaille desde la escuela, que Rivaille tiene 23 años, Eren 20 y ella 24. Eren en todo el rato no quitaba su mirada amable de mí, lo cual me tenía ya bastante incomoda. Terminamos todos de desayunar, me despedí y fui a mi cueva.

El Sr. Rivaille se encontraba en su escritorio tomando de su taza de café. Se ve muy concentrado en lo que sea que estuviese haciendo en su ordenador. Camine a pasos firmes a ver qué era lo que quería comunicarme, aunque ya sabía que era sobre su lindo y pequeño favor. El pareció notarme ya que levanto su mirada con su expresión relajada y me hizo un ademan de que me sentara frente a él. Ya sentaba esperaba que comenzara a hablar, pero no la hacía… solo se quedaba viéndome a los ojos como si quisiera encontrar algo, algo que no parecía encontrar. Estaba sintiéndome incomoda.

-Ehh.. Bueno señor…¿Qué es lo que quería decirme?- me tenía ya bastante nerviosa con su mirada, tenía que hablar yo porque si no… estaríamos así hasta mañana.

-Que hoy saldrás más temprano de lo que deberías.

-¿Y eso se debe a que?- quizás tendrá algo urgente que hacer, o no tenía más trabajo para mí.

-Iremos a ver a mi padre- ¡Ehhhhh! ¿ASI SIN MÁS? No estaba preparada mentalmente para mentirle a su padre diciéndole en la cara, que soy su novia cuando solo soy su secretaria. A demás, a Rivaille no lo conozco en lo más mínimo como para saber de qué tema de conversación hablar ni decirle a su queridísimo padre, como nos conocimos o esas cosas…

-No te preocupes, tengo todo bajo control. Recoge tus cosas que iremos a comprar algo mejor que tu feo traje de trabajo, y arreglarte.

¿A DICHO QUE MI TRAJE ES FEO? ¡PERO SI MI MADRE ME LO HA DADO! Este tipo tiene poca sutileza a decir las cosas, si le parece feo por lo menos debió habérmelo dicho de otra manera.

-Primero que nada; mi traje de trabajo no es nada feo- estoy molesta, como osa insultar lo que me ha dado mi madre con mucho cariño-Y segundo; no estoy preparada para saber cómo reaccionar y saber que decirle a tu padre.

-Ya te dije que lo tengo todo bajo control- Se ve enojado ya que hablo con un tono de voz más elevado y una cara nada bonita.

Apenas termino de articular aquello, me tomo por la mano y me saco de allí con pasos apurados. ¡Me ha tomado de la mano como si nada, seguramente que ahora debo estar como un tomate! Qué vergüenza, solo espero que no voltee a verme, aunque sentí algo extraño cuando me toco. Seguramente ya estoy loca.

Salimos de la empresa y fuimos a por su coche, el cual parecía recién comprado, estaba completamente impecable y olía a limpio. Me senté en el haciendo del copiloto, el arranco el carro y nos dirigimos a vaya a saber dónde.

En todo el camino nadie dijo nada, ni una sola palabra, era demasiado incómodo y el parecía no importarle. Pensé en algo para poder sacar conversación y salir de este momento tan incómodo pero cada vez que abría la boca para decirle algo, no salía nada. Ni una sola palabra que me pudiera librar de este momento. Intente no prestarle más atención al asunto y dirigí mi mirada hacia la ventana, y me di cuenta que estábamos entrando a la zona comercial.

-Sr Rivaille, ¿exactamente a dónde vamos?- al fin logre decir algo luego de este tiempo.

-Ya te dije, cambiaremos tu horrenda ropa y arreglarte, no pienso presentarte a mi padre así como estas.

-¿Disculpe? No creo que este así de horrenda, y si tanto le molesta mi apariencia, puede pedirle a Petra que se haga pasar por su "afortunadísima novia" y así me voy yo a mi casa.- Ok, ya estaba molesta, como se atreve a insultarme de esa manera.

-¿Petra? …Otra vez con eso, ¿estas celosa mocosa?-Esa estúpida pregunta la dijo con un estúpido tono de burla.

-Por favor, no sea ridículo señor, no tengo motivo alguno por que sentirme celosa por nada. Solo digo que si soy así de horrenda como me llama, debería ir a buscar a su amiga que es más apetecible y que puede devorar sus labios sin ningún problema.

-Mmmm…con que es eso. Bien-El detuvo el carro en medio de la calle y me miro con una cara muy seria, que no mostraba ningún tipo de expresión-Si te molesta que bese a Petra puedo dejar de hacerlo, eso sí, tendrás que remplazar sus labios con los tuyos.

¡Pero que cojones! De un momento a otro se encontraba a centímetros de distancia, viéndome con una mirada profunda y una mano en mi barbilla. Esta situación es demasiado para mí, tiene sus hermosos y finos labios a unos pocos centímetros de los míos, su nariz choca levemente con la mía al igual que su respiración. ¡Estoy como piedra, me he quedado paralizada y no sé qué hacer! Tengo ganas de acercarme y sentir sus labios junto a los míos, pero mi mente me dice que no sea estúpida y me controle por que el parece estar divirtiéndose con la situación.

Tome aire y aparte mi cara bruscamente hacia un lado. ¡DIOS! Estoy segura que debo estar como un tomate.

-Ppp-pero que dice señor, hágame el favor y no me haga bromas de mal gusto porque no me divierten-

Un fuerte ruido de una bocina se hizo presente; era alguien atrás de nosotros que quería seguir adelante pero le impedíamos el paso. Rivaille bufo y tomo de nuevo el volante y siguió andando por las calles ajetreadas de carros y personas de la zona.

-No era una broma…- me pareció que lo ha dicho con un leve tono de decepción-Desde ahora mocosa, puedes llamarme Levi, pero solo cuando estemos entre los dos, no quiero que alguien en la empresa se extrañe ni nada por el estilo.

-Ajá- fue lo único que dije.

Duramos unos minutos más en el auto. Yo pensaba sobre lo ocurrido hace unos momentos y Rivaille, mejor dicho; Levi. Solo se concentraba en conducir. Al rato el detuvo el auto en algo que parecía una boutique donde había mucha ropa que parecía costosa. No me sorprendía un sitio de esos, ya que mis padres eran de esos que no les importaba gastar demasiado dinero en una ropa con tal de lucir impecables, y cuando era niña mis ropas las mandaban hacer en un sitio igual.

Levi bajo y abrió la puerta de mi puesto, entramos al local donde había una variedad de ropa muy fina de damas y caballeros. Había tres chicas atendiendo a unos clientes y un chico en la recepción. Levi se dirigió a el chico y estuvieron hablando unos segundos, hasta que Levi me tomo de la mano (de nuevo como si nada y de nuevo Evangeline esta como un tomate) y me dirigió hasta una habitación con gran variedad de vestidos elegantes y esas cosas. Tomo un vestido azul cielo, escotado pero con mangas largas y unos encajes en la parte inferior de él, y me lo entrega.

-Toma, pruébate este; parece de tu talla-Tarde unos minutos en tomarlo, pero al final lo hice y me dirige a cambiarme.

Al final me puse el vestido, realmente me siento extraña, no quiero que Levi me vea, me da vergüenza.

-Oi mocosa, no tengo todo el puto día. Sal de ahí de una jodida vez.

Ahí está ya con sus groserías.

-Ya voy, ya voy...-Salí con los ojos cerrados y el aire en los pulmones para relajarme y no ponerme roja como una fresa.

Unos segundos y no escucho ninguna opinión de su parte, tomo aire y respiro normal, solo que esta vez sigo manteniendo mis ojos cerrado.

Pasa unos minutos y no escucho nada… ¡NADA DE NADA! Será que él se fue y me dejo como una gafa ahí parada esperando su aprobación…si es así, lo mandare a la chingada.

Abrí los ojos y mi corazón dio un vuelco. Levi estaba con los ojos como platos y con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, esa imagen de el realmente era hermosa. Aunque cuando se dio cuenta que ya había abierto los ojos, volvió a su expresión de siempre; la de no importarle nada de nada.

-No te queda mal… lo llevaremos, puedes llevártelo puesto- y se dio media vuelta y salió dejándome sola aun con el corazón latiéndome a mil por horas.¿ Por qué mi corazón esta tan acelerado? Valla dios a saber.

Salí del lugar y Levi ya se encontraba en el auto esperándome. Entre y volvimos a lo mismo de hace unos instantes antes de entrar a la boutique; nadie habla y nadie se mira. Hasta unos minutos que el decidió hablarme.

-Oi mocosa.

-¿Qué?-En estos momentos ya me da igual no ser educada con él.

-Tu…¿Has vivido toda tu vida en Francia o has estado en algún otro lado?- ¿Y a que venía esa pregunta?

-No. Nací en Francia pero cuando tenía un año me mude a Alemania con mis padres…cuando cumplí los 10 volví a Francia.

-…-¿Qué no dirá nada?

Volvió el silencio al auto, hasta que el volvió a hablar.

-Por casualidad… ¿Naciste en Febrero 19?- ¿¡PERO QUE…!? ¿Cómo sabia el mi cumpleaños? Realmente estoy impresionada y asustada. No será el un acosador o algo así… ¿No?

-Ss-si… ¿pero cómo es que?-Realmente estoy impresionadísima, ¡tengo los ojos como platos!

-Sabrás luego- y sin más, no dijo más nada y continúo manejando hasta que se detuvo en un Spa.

Me ha llevado a un Spa…esto ya es insólito. Ahí Levi, procuro que me viera lo más "respetable" para sus padres, aunque realmente no me quejo. Fue unas horas de relajación demasiado buenas. Luego me arreglaron el cabello con un muy elegante moño de lado y unos cuantos accesorios que vaya a saber de dónde los sacaron, es obvio que Levi pagara por ellos.

Cuando me dirijo a ver al dichoso enano gruñón, estaba MUY ocupado rodeado de muchas mujeres que le coqueteaban y se le insinuaban, lo cual me enojo y no comprendía porque carajos me sentía de esa forma. Una tipa le acerco sus grandes senos a la cara de Levi. Okey, eso ya es SUFICIENTE. Me dirige a pasos firmes donde estaban las tipas fáciles y Levi, para arruinarles su lindo momento.

-Ejem-Tosi de manera odiosa-Levi, vámonos- lo jale tomándolo fuertemente de la mano.

Sin más me dirige a la salida y el me siguió al igual que unas miradas de odio que provenían de aquellas zorras. No sé qué mierda se creen para insinuárseles a si a Levi, se supone que su novia soy yo. ¡PERO QUE CARAJOS ESTOY DICIENDO! ¡SOY SU "NOVIA", SI, PERO FALSA! Todo este rollo ya me está afectando el cerebro.

-Te ves bien.

-Ajá-Estoy cabreada y ni idea porque…bueno, me miento a mí misma; se por qué.

-Vamos a casa de Kenny, una vez que se halla tragado toda esta tontería te llevo a tu casa.

-Ajá.

-¿Qué solo eso sabes decir, mocosa?-Se ve molesto, pero no más que yo ahora. Como se atreve a dejarse manosear así nada más, no es nada mío pero ¡por dios! Estaba conmigo. Yo no ando dejando que los hombres me hagan cariñito en su cara. Ahí estas de nuevo Evangeline; pensando ridiculeces. Si a él le viene en gana dejarse tocar por mujeres estúpidas, puede hacerlo. Esta soltero y no es como si me importase. Allá él y sus mujeres tetonas y con cara de modelo pero cerebro de lechugas, porque obviamente esas tipas no tienen nada en la cabeza.

-Bueno, ¿qué espera usted que le diga?

-Tsk

Después de unos treinta minutos en el auto o más, entramos a una gran residencia donde se ve que habitan personas adineradas. No me sorprendí en lo más mínimo ya que mis padres viven en una igual. Levi detuvo el auto y lo aparco afuera de una de las grandes casas, nos bajamos y me tomo de la mano. Yo, tenía una revuelta de sentimientos dentro de mí, estaba el miedo por echar a perder esto y decir algo fuera de lugar, los nervios de conocer los padres de alguien que se supone que es mi novio pero solo tenemos una relación de jefe a empleada, enfado por lo de hace media hora en el Spa y emoción por tener a Levi así de guapo tomándome de la mano y presentándome como su novia. Aunque sé que solo es una farsa, eso me emociona de algún modo.

Levi toco el timbre y esperamos unos segundos, hasta que al parecer se hartó y empezó a tocarlo insistentemente. Que hombre con tan poca paciencia. Luego de unos segundos muy cortos la puerta delante de nosotros, se abrió y de ahí salió una linda mujer con cara de enfado por lo insistente que ha sido Levi con respecto a llamar al timbre, aunque, luego de verme su cara paso de molestia a asombro y después a una sonrisa muy amable.

-Levi por el amor a todo lo bueno, deja de hacer eso con el timbre que lo dañaras un día de estos-La mujer lo vio molesta y luego volvió a dirigirme la mirada y una sonrisa amable-Bienvenida, ¿eres amiga de Levi?

-Emm.. Bbuen-

-Es mi novia-Dijo así de lo más neutral posible, lo cual hizo que la mujer volviera a poner los ojos de platos y quedarse helada. Luego de unos instantes reacciono y nos invitó a pasar.

-¿Donde esta Kenny? Le he dicho que vendría a decirle algo y no lo veo- hemos estado caminando hacia la sala de estar. Levi y yo nos sentamos en un mueble negro de cuero para dos personas, el tomo mi mano y la deposito suavemente en una de sus rodillas y siguió viendo a su madre, tía o vaya a saber quién era aquella amable mujer-¿Sera que lo puedes llamar por favor?

Wow, ha dicho por favor. Que educado.

-Levi cariño, él ya sabe que estas aquí y bajara en unos minutos, ¿quieres algo de té?-Me mira a mí con una sonrisa-¿Y tú también?

-Bueno.

-Supongo que si- y le dedique una sonrisa igual a la que ella me dedicaba a mí. La mujer se levantó y fue a por el té.

Mientras su madre estaba preparando seguramente el té, nosotros no hablamos ni nada por el estilo. Pero en un momento Levi comenzó a acariciar mi mano que se encontraba debajo de la suya, con su pulgar. Ese gesto me dejo helada y con el corazón latiéndome con fuerza. Era un gesto muy dulce para que él me lo hiciera, y de un momento a otro me volví a sentir nerviosa, con los nervios a flor de piel. Hasta creo que empecé a temblar.

-Aquí están- la mujer de cabellera negra y ojos azules, volvió con dos tazas de té y unas galletas de avena-Espero que este bien de azúcar, hijo.

¿Hijo? Vaya, así que ella es la madre de Levi. De cierto modo se parecen, aunque no lo había notado hasta ahora. Tome un trago del té negro que sabía muy bien, y le di las gracias por ser tan amable.

-No te preocupes, está bien así. Gracias- oí unos pasos firmes mientras bebía de mi té y pensaba que como carrizo iba a reaccionar cuando me preguntaran sobre Levi. Era un hombre alto y de contextura fuerte con una cara de pocos amigos que es característica de Levi. No hace falta que me digan quien es el, es obvio que ese hombre es Kenny Ackerman; el padre de Levi.

¡Yo que estaba nerviosa, ahora lo estaba más! empecé a temblar y Levi lo noto, o eso creo, ya que volvió a acariciarme la mano para confortarme y que supiera que todo estaba bien. Eso hizo que todo los nervios y temblores se fueran al caño y volviera a mí la serenidad, pero ahora tenía mi corazón latiendo a mil por minutos. Aun así, tome aire para relajarme y le sonreí con gesto amable a Kenny, el cual me ignoro por completo.

-¿Bien, que coño quieres? Estoy ocupado.-Vale, ya sé de donde salió Levi; de tal palo esta la astilla.

-Que grosero de tu parte tratar así a tu adorable hijo que vino a visitarte- eso obviamente fue con un tono de burla, aunque su expresión era la de siempre-Quiero hablar contigo pero primero, te presento a mi novia Evangeline- los tres voltearon a verme y yo me quede muda. DIOS que me sucede, tengo que hablar o Levi me matara.

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Evangeline y es un placer estar aquí con ustedes- ¡bien! Eso no estuvo mal.

-¿Novia dices?-Kenny no parecía creérselo mucho, eso me asusta. Quizás esto no funcione.

-¡Que si Kenny! ¿No escuchaste? Es su linda novia- La madre de Rivaille parece muy contenta, ya que da palmaditas al aire y tiene una linda sonrisa que se me contagio- El gusto es nuestro querida, yo soy la madre de Levi, puedes llamarme Kuchel. Y él es su mal humorado padre, puedes llamarlo Kenny.

-jaja…Esta bien.

-Así que su novia…Evangeline ¿no? ¿Así es como te llamas? Dime, ¿desde cuándo se conocen y están saliendo?-Kenny me veía con una mirada MUY intimidante.

-Esto…- Y me quede en blanco, no sabía que carajos decir ahora.

-¿Eso realmente es importante Kenny?-Levi tomo un sorbo de su té y prosiguió-La conocí hace 5 meses en una fiesta que Mikasa me había llevado contra mi voluntad, Evangeline es su amiga y ella me la presento. Luego de eso nos conocimos, empezamos a hablar, nos gustamos y hace 3 meses que salimos. Lo demás es historia.

Es cierto que hace cinco meses fui a una fiesta con Mikasa ya que había terminado una película y el director de aquello organizo una fiesta muy grande para celebrar, pero en ningún momento recuerdo haber visto a Levi… quizás el si estaba allá y me vio a mí. Da igual, el caso aquí es que esa historia es muy buena y convincente, aunque Kenny no se la cree mucho.

-Mmm…Así que Mikasa…y dime, ¿Qué edad tienes?-Ahí estaba de nuevo dirigiéndose a mí, creo que me quiere comer con su mirada fría que causa escalofríos.

-19 señor.-¡Bien Evangeline! Respondiste firme y segura esta vez.

-¡Ohh eso es genial!, es bueno saber que a Levi no le gusta las vejestorias-Su madre se ha echado a reír con eso último que ha dicho. No creo que a Levi le gusten las mujeres mayores…

-Jaja…-eso es lo único que puedo decir respecto a eso.

-Madre, por favor no hagas chistes de mal gusto- Levi ya se a acabado su taza de té y toma una de las galletas de avenas y se las lleva a la boca, mastica, traga y prosigue- Se acabó el interrogatorio, necesito estar a solas contigo para hablar con temas de la empresa, no creo que ni Eva ni mamá quieran oír cosas tan aburridas como esas.

Sin más, se levantó y Kenny hizo lo mismo y se fueron hacia vaya a saber dónde. Me ha dejado sola con su madre la cual hace que me sienta más relajada. ¡Ahora que reacciono! Levi…ME HA LLAMADO EVA. Así solo me dicen mis amigos cercanos y Eren… de nuevo mi corazón quiere salirse de mi pecho.

-Bueno cariño, ya que estamos solas las dos; podemos hablar más tranquila-Kuchel se levanta y se incorpora más cerca de mí- ¿Te gusta mucho mi hijo? El realmente es buen chico, a pesar de su terrible humor y sus actitudes groseras.

Bueno, realmente no parece mala persona… ha tomado mi mano para que me relajara y no estuviera nerviosa al ver a sus padres. Supongo que eso fue el queriendo hacer algo amable. Sonreí al recordar aquello y sentí mis cachetes arder, seguramente estoy como la nariz de un payaso; ROJA.

-Realmente es buena persona. Y sí, me gusta mucho- dije aquello con una sonrisa y la cara como tomate. No estoy mintiendo, es obvio que me gusta Levi, pero dime, ¿A quién no?

-OH eso es muy lindo… realmente estoy emocionada, ¿sabes? Es la primera vez que Levi trae y nos presenta a una chica...La última fue hace años cuando era niño. Me sentía muy mal porque pensaba que mi hijo con sus malas actitudes no iba a conocer la felicidad de enamorarse-¿Enamorarse dice? Si tan solo supiera que realmente él no está enamorado de mi… y que todo esto es una mentira… Pensar sobre eso me deprime de sobre manera. Una parte de mi quiere que Levi realmente se llegue a fijar en mí, pero la otra parte sabe que eso es imposible y que todo esto es una actuación.

-Bueno…yo estoy realmente feliz de que el este conmigo y así yo poder quererlo y apoyarlo en lo que pueda-¿Yo quererlo? Pero si tan solo lo conozco desde ayer.

-Eso está bien-Me miro con una sonrisa honesta y cambiamos de tema.

Hablábamos de cosas banales, me preguntaba cosas de mí, yo le respondía y ella me contaba sobre Kenny y ella.

Luego de una hora más o menos, apareció Levi con el ceño fruncido más de lo que acostumbra. Se despidió de su madre de una manera muy dulce y yo hice lo mismo. Kuchel me dijo que viniera otro día para tener una cena familiar y yo acepte con gusto.

Nos dirigimos al auto y cada quien tomo su asiento, Levi arranco el carro y nos alejamos de la gran casa donde habitaban sus padres. Luego de un tiempo en silencio cada uno, me di cuenta que nos estábamos dirigiendo a no sé dónde carrizo y me asuste.

-Esto… ¿Levi, a dónde vamos?

-A mi departamento-Siguió dirigiendo la vista al frente y ni se inmuto a verme.

-¿Y se puede saber que voy hacer yo en tu casa?

-¿No es obvio? Limpiaras y me cocinaras- ja ja que chistosito es-Tengo que mostraste algo.

Bufe y seguí contemplando el camino. Pasamos por un pequeño bosque y luego a lo lejos, divise un gran departamento con grandes ventanas de cristales. Era muy bonito, así que ahí es donde duerme, come, y vive Rivaille. Le pega muy bien ese sitio.

El tomo el control y apretó un botón, enseguida se levantó la puerta de un garaje donde cabían cuatro autos más. Se acomodó en un sitio y nos bajamos, el hizo un ademan de que lo siguiera y eso hice. Abrió una puerta que nos llevó a un pasillo con unas cuantas plantas y cuadros de arte adornándolos y abrió otra puerta negra, donde entramos y divise su espacioso y muy bien amueblado departamento. Levi no tenía muy malo gustos…

Las paredes tenían dos tonos diferentes; unas pintadas de un planco grisento y otras de un verde olivo muy claro. Nos dirigimos a la cocina y me ofreció un vaso de agua.

-¿Y bien?-dije luego de tomar un sorbo de agua

-Espera, primero almorzaremos y luego de mostrare lo que tengo que mostrarte. Si quieres luego de eso te puedo llevar a tu casa.

Y así me mando a la sala. Me senté en uno de sus grandes muebles de cuero y prendí la Tv. Luego de unos minutos escuche como Levi estaba cocinando, y yo me propuse a buscar algún buen programa que no me aburriera. Obte por uno de comedia y ahí me quede, viendo como el tipo intentaba hacerme reír.

Luego de una hora, el olor a comida se hizo presente y mi delicado y gran estomago gruño sin importarle nada. Tenía hambre. Me dirigí a la cocina y divise a un muy sensual Levi, terminando de cocinar con mucha elegancia. Servía el estofado con todo lo demás y trataba de que el plato luciera lo mejor posible. A demás de un playboy adinerado, sabe cocinar. ¡DIOS, POR QUE ME MANDAS A UN HOMBRE ASI DE PERFECTO!

Él se dio cuenta de mi maravillosa presencia, y me mando a sacar un jugo de manzanas de la nevera y servirlos en el comedor, el cual me explico donde se ubicaba. Yo como buena niña sumisa, hice lo que me ordeno. Al rato ya hacíamos comiendo, y debo decir que estaba delicioso. Fui con los cubiertos sucios a Limpiarlos en la cocina, luego de eso empecé a buscar a Levi ya que no lo encontraba por ningún jodido lado.

Me topé con una puerta negra al final del pasillo, y la abrí un poco. Y allí estaba el que no se dignada a aparecer luego de dejarme sola en la cocina fregando vasos y platos.

-¿Levi?- él se voltio y me hizo una señal de que podía pasar.

Era su Habitación. Ahora que lo notaba, Levi parecía ser una persona MUY ordenada, ya que en ningún momento vi algo fuera de lugar en todo el sitio. Hasta la nevera estaba impecable y todo ordenado por fecha de caducidad. Me dirige hacia el que estaba sentado al borde de su cama con un libro en sus manos. Su cara tenía un gesto neutral, pero en sus ojos pude ver un sentimiento de nostalgia.

Y apenas vi esos ojos, mi mente me recordó ese sueño tan extraño que tengo desde hace unos años. Donde al parecer yo aún era una niña pequeña y me encontraba con otro niño un poco más alto y mayor que yo. En el sueño nunca le veo la cara al niño, pero siempre el me hablaba y me mimaba.

Una vez en el sueño yo parecía estar dentro de un armario escondiéndome y el niño me buscaba con mucha desesperación.

* * *

-¡Oye line! Venga ya, aparece- es el niño que me busca y no parece saber dónde me escondo- Te digo que ya ganaste, si sigues así y no respondes me asustaras. Que aparezcas te digo si no me molestare contigo.

-Vale, vale, eres un llorón-Salí del armario y le hablaba al niño mi voz chillona y de niña- pero por favor, no te enojes conmigo que me pondré triste.

-¡Como me enojaría contigo line!- al parecer me cargaba y me hacía cosquillas ya que yo reía a todo pulmón, pero aun así, no le lograba ver el rostro-Te quiero mucho, ¿lo sabes verdad?

-¡Claro que lo sé! ¡Yo te quiero más!

* * *

Y eso es todo del extraño sueño que parece ser un recuerdo de mi niñez. No se por qué mi cerebro se empeña en que recuerde eso en este momento.

-Oi mocosa…

-¿Dime?- lo mire a los ojos y el cambio su mirada a la típica mirada fría de siempre.

Tomo el libro que tenía en la mano y lo abrió. Era un álbum de fotos de él, salía Mikasa, Kenny, Kuchel y otras personas que ni idea de quienes era. En una sale Levi y Hanji en la Segundaría. Levi sale con una cara de pocos amigos y Hanji abrazándolo con una notable emoción. Esa foto realmente me hizo reír. Hasta en las fotos no cambiaba su expresión.

Luego de buscar algo en el álbum paro de cambiar las páginas y de detuvo en una foto de Levi cuando era un niño de unos… siete u ocho años. Estaba muy sonriente tomado de la mano de una niña.

No me lo podía creer. Me quede helada cuando vi aquella niña con coletas y un vestido rosa, que también reflejaba una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

¡ESA NIÑA PEQUEÑA NO ERA MAS NI NADA MENOS QUE YO!

Que Cojones hacia yo tomada de la mano en una foto con Levi Ackerman. Y entonces todos los sueños que he tenido de cuando yo era pequeña junto con el niño, volvieron a mí, pero esta vez la cara del niño se veía claramente. Era la misma cara que tenía Levi de pequeño.

Eso quiere decir, que desde chica conocía a Levi y mi mente intentaba a toda costa recordármelo a través de esos absurdos sueños.

Mire a Levi con una observable cara de desconcierto, pero el solo me miraba con su mirada fría esperando mi reacción. Sentí algo cálido recorrer mis mejillas, y cuando me di cuenta, era yo que estaba llorando. Pero no entendía por qué razón lloraba, tenía un sentimiento de tristeza en mi pecho que me carcomía hasta el alma y un horrible nudo en la garganta.

-No puedo creer que después de tanto tiempo me halla topado de nuevo contigo- lo mire aun llorando sin razón alguna, pero el sí parecía saber la razón. Tomo una de mis manos y la llevo a su rostro para abrazarla con cariño- Pero al parecer tu no me recordabas en lo absoluto… eso fue algo duro.

-Qq-¿qué quieres decir?- el nudo en la garganta no dejaba que hablara. Lo cual decir aquello me costaba.

-Line, digo; Evangeline… es razonable que no me recuerdes después de tanto tiempo, han pasado trece años, no te culpo- esta vez se ocupó de limpiar cada una de mis lágrimas mientras sostenía mi mano junto a sus mejillas- Seguramente no te acuerdes de mucho, pero igual te refrescare la memoria. Siempre has sido pésima para recordar, pero aquí ya te pasaste.

Me miro molesto pero yo solo no podía detener mis lágrimas.

-Hace unos años atrás en Alemania, te conocí por primera vez en un parque. Tú llorabas por que unos niños te habían quitado tu pelota. Como buen niño que era en ese entonces, me propuse a devolvértela y así busque la pelota, pero además de la pelota; recibí una linda paliza de parte de esos tres cabrones niños- ahora lo recuerdo, yo estaba jugando, patee la pelota lejos y cuando fui a buscarla, tres niños la tomaron y no quisieron devolvérmela-Te devolví la pelota y tu paraste de llorar. Eso me puso feliz, ya que eras muy bonita como para que lloraras así.

Termino de secar mis lágrimas y se lanzó hacia tras al colchón. Yo me calme y deje de llorar, pero aun sentía el dolor horrible en el pecho.

-Nunca me gusto verte llorar…Después de eso nos hicimos muy buenos amigos, te la pasabas pegada a mi como un chicle y yo procuraba protegerte para que no volvieras a llorar como aquella vez. Pero luego después que cumplieras los 6, tus padres decidieron volver a Francia, y no te volví a ver nunca más.

Y como si fuera una película, mi mente me mostro todos esos momentos que pase con Levi cuando era niña, jugábamos, bailábamos, una vez me quede en su casa a dormir y ese día estuvimos contando historias de terror. Y de pronto comprendí ese sentimiento de tristeza que tenía en el pecho y por qué siempre soñaba con Levi. Yo quería recordar a ese niño que tanto quise hace años, que fue mi mejor amigo y hasta me gustaba. Cosa que nunca le dije, aún era una niña por dios.

De nuevo me prive a llorar, pero esta vez no me importo. Como pude olvidarme de alguien a quien quería mucho así como si nada, soy una persona horrible. Levi a cambio, siempre me mantuvo en su mente.

-No llores, no seas tan llorona ¿Qué no cambias? Ya estás muy grande para que sigas con eso- lloro cuanto yo desee llorar, joder.

-Cállate- Levi se volvió a sentar junto a mí, pero esta vez que nuestras caras se vieran directamente.

-¿Cómo has dicho? Te recuerdo que soy tu jefe…Tsk.

-Levi…

-¿Qué?

-¿Puedo abrazarte?- ya no podía más, quería volver a sentir sus brazos rodeándome como cuando era niña.

-Que tonterías dices mujer, si quieres abrazarme hazlo y ya…no tienes que preguntar.

Y sin más, me lance sobre él, rodee mis brazos en su cuello, y me aferre a él como si me lo fueran a arrebatar. El me envolvió con los suyos en silencio. Me sentí tan bien estando en sus brazos, sentí mucha nostalgia y me sentí protegida.

-Levi…

-Dime…

-Te quiero-Dije en un susurro casi audible, que sé que Levi escucho perfectamente.

* * *

 **Bueno, primero que nada le quiero dar las gracias a esas personillas que le dieron Reviews a mi historia y desean que la continúen.**

 **Gracias 3 me hacen feliz :3**

 **Este capitulo me salio de no se donde la verdad. Me senté en la Pc y cuando empece a escribir, no había forma de detenerme (ni siquiera almorze).**

 **El próximo capitulo creo que sera del punto de Vista de Levi hasta ahora.**

 **Si tienen alguna sugerencia me las pueden dar :3 estaría feliz de escuchar.**

 **Bueno gente bonita. Chiao.**


	4. Después de tanto tiempo

_**[Levi]**_

Estaba saliendo hacia mi oficina cuando me topé con una chica parada en todo el pasillo estorbándome, con cara espabilada, que estúpida.

-Oi mocosa, que se supone que haces parada aquí sin hacer nada, solo estorbas-es obvio que la mocosa está pérdida.

-L-lo siento soy la nueva.

-¿Nueva?-¿Qué diablos?

-Sí, soy la nueva secretaria de un señor llamado Levi Ackerman. ¿Podría por favor decirme donde se encuentra el?

-Ehh.. Así que eres tu mi nueva secretaria?- Esa chica se me hacía conocida…- Esperaba a alguien mejor.

-¿D-disculpe?

-Eres Evangeline Rose, ¿cierto?-Ese nombre…- Bien, sígueme que te mostrare tu oficina.

La lleve hasta su nueva oficina, y le explique cada una de las reglas que debía seguir. Ella se adentró a su oficina y yo me propuse a pensar donde diablos había visto a esa chica…Sin avisar, de Petra entro para darme unos documentos. Le he dicho mil y una vez que toque antes de entrar, a ella no pareció importarle en absoluto mi obvia mirada de molestia y se lanzó a mí a besarme.

No es que me guste Petra, pero no tengo una relación y ella me da lo que necesito. Un hombre tiene necesidades, y ella está dispuesta a dármelas sin reproches. Escuche a alguien tosiendo chocantemente, y es obvio de quien se trataba. Petra se separó de mi avergonzada y se dirigió a Evangeline, yo simplemente la mire relajado.

Esas dos se presentaron y Petra salió de mi oficina diciéndome que sería en otro momento ya que Auruo la regañaría, se despidió de la mocosa y se marchó. Nos quedamos solos acompañados de un silencio, hasta que ella hablo y me aviso que iría a Desayunar, le dije que volviera pronto que tenía trabajo por hacer y así se fue.

No tenía hambre. Me senté en mi silla detrás del escritorio y me dispuse a pensar donde mierda había visto esos ojos que se me hacían jodidamente conocidos.

La mocosa de ojos oscuros y brillantes volvió, le reproche de que tardo mil años y le di los documentos que me había traído Petra para que ella los firmara. Luego de volver a quedarme solo, mi mente me envió una imagen de la persona que tenía unos ojos idénticos a los de ella. No puede ser cierto.

Ya habían pasado de las 6 y la idiota no había salido a almorzar, ¿se habría quedado dormida? Si es asi, la matare. Me dirigí a su oficina, abri la puerta y ahí estaba ella, levantándose de su asiento donde seguramente se disponía a salir. No puedo creer que ella sea la misma persona, es imposible… Aunque, el mundo es muy pequeño.

Me quede viendo sus ojos, sin darme cuenta de que me había perdido en ellos.

-¿Si señor?- dijo ella con tono nervioso.

Si fuera ella, ¿por qué no se habría acordado de mí? Seguí mirándola hasta que decidí hablar, ya que la muy tonta tenía una cara muy estúpida.

-Solo pasaba a ver por qué no haz salido a almorzar, ¿que acaso no comes mocosa?

Bueno, en realidad me quede concentrada con el papeleo que no me di cuenta de la hora hasta este momento, por cierto, ya he terminado con lo que me ha mandado hacer.- mmm, que aplicada resulto ser.

-Bueno puedes irte temprano, es tu primer día así que no te pondré demasiado trabajo, al menos no aun.

Luego mi mente tuvo una idea asombrosa. Si ella era la que creo que es, puede que me ayude con el jodido problema de Kenny, pensé pedírselo a Petra, pero luego decidí que no.

-Pero primero me gustaría invitarte a un café, así que te vienes conmigo quieras o no. Es una orden.-Tiene que ser ella.

Fuimos hacia la cafetería de la empresa, tomamos asiento en una de las mesas. Pedimos los cafes y mientras lo esperaba, mi mirada decidió volver a posarse en aquella mujer de cabellera larga y ojos grandes. Si ella no es, realmente se parecen.

Los cafés llegaron y cada uno tomo del suyo, el mío estaba jodidamente dulce. Empecé a hablarle para que se sintiera mas cómoda, ya que estaba tensa. Luego de una pequeña conversación absurda, le lance lo que tenía que decirle.

-Necesito que le hagas creer a mi padre que eres mi novia.-ella puso los ojos como platos y se inmuto a responder.

-…

-…

-…

-…

-¿Qué?...Disculpe pero, ¿Qué dijo?- ¿Se hace la tonta o qué mierda?

-Mocosa, es que ¿acaso estas mal de los oídos o qué?

Le explique por qué le pedía tal cosa. Kenny es un cabron, lo que me hace hacer. Aproveche el momento para preguntarle si tenía novio, y su respuesta me satisfago; No tiene. Aunque realmente no entendí por qué eso me hacía sentir bien…

Me estaba tocando los los webos, no dejaba de preguntar y preguntar. Hasta me pregunto por qué Petra no, y ella sí. ¿Quién podría considerar a Petra como novia? Qué asco. Al final solo decidió que lo pensaría y le dije que mañana necesitaba su respuesta. Y sin más, cada quien se fue por su lado.

Me dirigi hacia mi bello y reluciente auto, entre y comenze a conducir hacia mi departamento. En todo el camino no dejaba de pensar en aquella chica morena, que podría ser la persona que yo pensaba…

Llegue a mi departamento, cene, me bañe y me adentre a dormir. Estaba agotado.

Mientras dormía, tuve de nuevo uno de esos sueños donde aparecía ella; la niña que yo quería a pesar de los años. Esta vez el sueño fue un recuerdo de aquella vez que ella se alejo de mi para siempre.

* * *

-¿¡Pero porque tienes que irte!?- decía aquel niño con tono de desesperación.

-Mis padres tienen que volver a Francia por culpa de su tonto trabajo…- ella tenía los ojos aguados, con las lágrimas a punto de salir.

-Pp-pero…te extrañare.

-Y yo a ti Levi- y aquella niña empezó a llorar muy fuerte-¡No quiero irme, quiero quedarme contigo! ¡YO TE QUIERO!

-Yo…-Y el niño se lanzó encima de la niña para abrazarla y consolarla-También te quiero Line.

Y así los dos niños lloraban como si no hubiera un mañana.

* * *

Me desperté exaltado. De nuevo ese maldito sueño. Debía superarlo ya, fue hace más de 13 años, pero aun así mi mente me jode con esa mierda. Parezco un gay recordando amores y cosas del pasado, aunque me mentiría a mí mismo si digo que no quisiera volver a ver a aquella niña que me saco de mi soledad.

Mire el reloj y eran las 7:15 am. JODER ya iba con retraso, de nuevo; maldije mil veces más a mi cabeza por ser tan jodida. Hice mi rutina diaria y me dirige a mi jodida oficina. Entre y escuche como en la puerta que pertenece a la oficina de la mocosa, se escuchaba algo. ¿Llego ella antes que yo? Todo por culpa de mi maldito cerebro. Fui hasta aquella oficina, abrí la puerta y divise a la morena con un traje horrendo. Ella levanto su mirada al sentir que alguien la observaba.

-Mocosa… que puntual.

-Buenos días señor

Si, definitivamente es ella, sus ojos tienen ese brillo de cuando era pequeña. No ha cambiado nada, pero si es ella… ¿Por qué no me reconoce? En mi pecho sentí una puntada de dolor.

-¿Ya pensaste si serás mi novia falsa, si o no?- si acepta, tendré mas tiempo de estar con ella y saber si me reconoce y se hace la idiota, o simplemente me olvido como si basura se tratase.

-Si- bien, esa respuesta está bien.

-Bien-la mire por última vez y salí de ahí.

Le deje unos documentos sobre el nuevo producto que lanzaremos, así que estará ocupada por un rato. Me senté en mi silla y dirige mi atención hacia el ordenador donde me propuse a jugar Solitario, ese juego me saca de me aburrido aburrimiento. Luego de ganar 4 partidas, la mocosa salió a desayunar y le avise de que necesitaba hablar con ella. Yo ya había desayunado así que seguí con lo mío.

Luego de 3 partidas victoriosas más, la mocosa volvió a entrar y se dirigió a mí, levante mi mirada hacia ella y le comunique de que podía sentarse frente a mi. Se sentó esperando que le dijera lo que yo tenía que decirle, pero nuevamente sentí la necesidad de mirarla a sus ojos que se me hacía tan nostálgicos y hermosos. Quizás si me recuerda…

-Ehh.. Bueno señor… ¿Qué es lo que quería decirme?-Tsk, me molesta pensar que esta estúpida realmente me olvido por completo.

-Que hoy saldrás más temprano de lo que deberías.

-¿Y eso se debe a que?

-Iremos a ver a mi padre- su cara de horror es tan ridícula que hasta me causa risa.

-No te preocupes, tengo todo bajo control. Recoge tus cosas que iremos a comprar algo mejor que tu feo traje de trabajo, y arreglarte- definitivamente tenía que cambiarle ese atuendo, ¿Qué no le daba vergüenza lucir algo así?

-Primero que nada; mi traje de trabajo no es nada feo- Si claro-Y segundo; no estoy preparada para saber cómo reaccionar y saber que decirle a tu padre.

-Ya te dije que lo tengo todo bajo control- ¿Es que no entiende lo que le digo?

La tome de la mano y la saque de aquel lugar, en el momento en que mi piel rozo la suya, sentí una descarga eléctrica por todo mi cuerpo, me causo escalofríos y yo solo apure mis pasos hacia mi auto. Le abrí la puerta de su lado y luego me fui a sentar, arranque el auto y me dirigí a la zona comercial de la ciudad. La primera parada que haremos será para quitarle ese asqueroso atuendo. Definitivamente, que mal gusto tiene.

En todo el camino ella no hablo, y yo tampoco. Hasta que noto hacia donde estábamos yendo y decidió hablarme.

-Sr Rivaille, ¿exactamente a dónde vamos?- esas palabras rompieron el silencio que se hacia entre nosotros.

-Ya te dije, cambiaremos tu horrenda ropa y arreglarte, no pienso presentarte a mi padre así como estas.

-¿Disculpe? No creo que este así de horrenda, y si tanto le molesta mi apariencia, puede pedirle a Petra que se haga pasar por su "afortunadísima novia" y así me voy yo a mi casa- ¿eso fue un reproche?

-¿Petra? …Otra vez con eso, ¿estas celosa mocosa?- Es obvio que si, no pude evitar divertirme con la situación.

-Por favor, no sea ridículo señor, no tengo motivo alguno por que sentirme celosa por nada. Solo digo que si soy así de horrenda como me llama, debería ir a buscar a su amiga que es más apetecible y que puede devorar sus labios sin ningún problema.

-Mmmm…con que es eso. Bien-Detuve el carro y me dirige hacia ella -Si te molesta que bese a Petra puedo dejar de hacerlo, eso sí, tendrás que remplazar sus labios con los tuyos.

Me acerque a ella y deje un espacio muy corto entre nosotros, la tome por la barbilla y la mire a los ojos. En ese momento sentí una gran necesidad de juntar sus labios con los míos. Me acerque un poco más y nuestras narices se tocaron y sus labios estaban a escasos centímetros de juntarse con los míos. Su respiración agitada chocaba junto a la mía, y note que la mocosa tenía la cara completamente roja, lo que me divirtió un poco.

Ella aparto su cara bruscamente y yo, reaccione sobre la estupidez que acababa de hacer.

-Ppp-pero que dice señor, hágame el favor y no me haga bromas de mal gusto porque no me divierten-

Y una estúpida se hizo presente, era un jodido taxi que no podía esperarse unos segundos mas. Volvi a tomar el volante y me dirige hacia mi destino.

-No era una broma…Desde ahora mocosa, puedes llamarme Levi, pero solo cuando estemos entre los dos, no quiero que alguien en la empresa se extrañe ni nada por el estilo.

-Ajá- fue lo único que ella dijo.

Luego de un rato conduciendo, divise la boutique donde quería llevar a la mocosa para que se quitara ese atuendo del horror. Aparque el carro en un lugar libre y entramos. Me dirige hacia un chico en el mostrador y le explique que buscaba algo para una dama, el me entendió y me explico dónde podía encontrar ropa de chicas.

Fui hacia la mocosa que parecía estar en un trance, y la tome de la mano llevándola hacia la habitación que me había dicho el chico. A penas entre vi un vestido azul claro, que me pareció perfecto para la mocosa y se lo entregue. Se dirigió a cambiarse y espere…espere… y espere. ¡QUE TANTO DURA ALGUIE PONIENDOSE UNA ROPA! Maldita sea, necesito llegar a tiempo a casa de Kenny antes de que el tome su vuelo a España.

-Oi mocosa, no tengo todo el puto día. Sal de ahí de una jodida vez.

-Ya voy, ya voy...-Fue lo que dijo antes de salir con los ojos cerrados como si yo la fuera a reprender por algo.

Realmente se veía demasiado bien con esa cosa…El deseo de besarla que había tenido antes, volvió a mi de nuevo. Me quede viéndola por unos minutos hasta que ella abrió los ojos y aparte mi mirada de ella.

-No te queda mal… lo llevaremos, puedes llevártelo- y Salí de ese jodido lugar donde hacía un calor de los mil demonios.

El azul… le queda bien. Pague por el vestido y me dirige hasta el auto a esperar a la idiota de la mocosa. Ella hizo acto de presencia y los dos salimos del lugar directo a la próxima parada. Me quede pensando en ella y lo bien que se veía en ese vestido por unos minutos…

Bien, ya no lo soportaba más. Necesitaba saber si era ella o no, porque este sentimiento me estaba jodiendo.

-Oi mocosa.

-¿Qué?-

-Tu…¿Has vivido toda tu vida en Francia o has estado en algún otro lado?

-No. Nací en Francia pero cuando tenía un año me mude a Alemania con mis padres…cuando cumplí los 10 volví a Francia.

-…-De un momento a otro me puse nervioso. Así que ella estuvo en Alemania…

Guarde silencio unos momentos y volví a preguntar.

-Por casualidad… ¿Naciste en Febrero 19? ¿No?- Si dice que sí, es obvio que esa mocosa es realmente ella.

-Ss-si… ¿pero cómo es que?-Mi Corazón empezó a latir con fuerza luego de oír aquella respuesta. Es ella, ella es Line.

-Sabrás luego-Mi corazón latía con fuerza por la emoción, pero luego un sentimiento de dolor y tristeza se adueñó de mí. ¿Por qué no me recuerda?

Me detuve en el Spa donde llevaría a Evangeline. Entramos y la deje en manos de las trabajadoras del lugar. Me senté en uno de los muebles de la sala de espera y me adentre a pensar por que la persona que más quiero no me recordaba en lo absoluto. Pasaron unas horas y la mocosa aun no salía, Joder.

Mientras maldecía hacia mis adentros, aparecieron un grupo de chicas con escotes donde se les veía hasta el apellido. Se acercaron a mí y empezaron a joderme la paciencia, me preguntaban estupideces y yo estaba a punto de mandarlas a la mierda ya que no estaba de buen humor. Una hija de su madre, agarro mi cabeza y la acerco a sus grandes senos, eso me cabreo y estaba a punto de patearla hasta que divise a la dueña de aquellos ojos grandes y brillantes con una cara… ¿molesta?

Se acercó a mí con pasos rápido, me tomo de la mano con fuerza prácticamente jalándome y me saco de allí. Yo sin saber por qué hizo aquello, me senté en mi puesto de conductor y arranque el auto en dirección a casa de Kenny. Voltee mi mirada hacia ella, y vi lo bien que había quedado.

-Te ves bien.

-Ajá-La estoy halagando y solo me responde con esa mierda.

-Vamos a casa de Kenny, una vez que se halla tragado toda esta tontería te llevo a tu casa.

-Ajá.

-¿Qué solo eso sabes decir, mocosa?-Yo ya no me encuentro de muy buen humor para que me salga con esa.

-Bueno, ¿qué espera usted que le diga?

-Tsk

No le respondo por que saldrían más groserías de mi boca que otra cosa. Llegamos a la casa y toque el timbre…nadie abre… MALDITA SEA, quizás ya se fue y llegamos tarde. Toque el timbre mil veces más hasta que la puerta se abrió y mi madre salió de ella. Me echo un regaño y luego se asombró a ver que tenía a la Evangeline a mi lado. Estoy seguro que recordó quien es ella, su sonrisa la delata.

-Bienvenida, ¿eres amiga de Levi?

-Emm.. Bbuen-

-Es mi novia-Sus ojos se pusieron como platos y sonrió.

-¿Donde esta Kenny? Le he dicho que vendría a decirle algo y no lo veo- Nos adentramos hacia la sala de estar, me senté con la mocosa al lado mío y la note nerviosa, así que decidí tomar de su mano para que se tranquilizara-¿Sera que lo puedes llamar por favor?

-Levi cariño, él ya sabe que estas aquí y bajara en unos minutos, ¿quieres algo de té?-Luego de decir aquello, le dirige una sonrisa a la mocosa-¿Y tú también?

Evangeline acepta y mi madre toma rumbo hacia la cocina. Los dos nos quedamos en silencio, y me dispuse a acariciar su mano con mi pulgar. Su piel es realmente suave…

Mi madre volvió con dos tazas de té y unas galletas de avena, deposito aquello en la mesas y cada quien tomo de su taza.

Aquí están, espero que este bien de azúcar, hijo.

-No te preocupes, está bien así. Gracias-Que desprecie a Kenny, no significa que a mi madre también. Ella ha sido muy amable conmigo desde siempre y no se merece que la trate con indiferencia. Luego de un rato, unos pasos se hicieron presentes mientras bebía de mi té. Era Kenny, Evangeline empezó a temblar y volví a acariciarle la mano para que supiera que está todo bien, la cual se calmó pronto.

-¿Bien, que coño quieres? Estoy ocupado.-El sabe jodidamente bien que es lo que quiero.

-Que grosero de tu parte tratar así a tu adorable hijo que vino a visitarte-Dije aquello con notable burla hacia el-Quiero hablar contigo pero primero, te presento a mi novia Evangeline.

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Evangeline y es un placer estar aquí con ustedes

-¿Novia dices?-Kenny la miro de arriba abajo, obviamente no se cree esa mierda.

-¡Que si Kenny! ¿No escuchaste? Es su linda novia-Aunque mi madre sí que se lo ha creído- El gusto es nuestro querida, yo soy la madre de Levi, puedes llamarme Kuchel. Y él es su mal humorado padre, puedes llamarlo Kenny.

-jaja…Esta bien.-Fue todo lo que Evangeline respondió. Se ve que realmente está asustada.

-Así que su novia…Evangeline ¿no? ¿Así es como te llamas? Dime, ¿desde cuándo se conocen y están saliendo?-Ahí va con su maldito interrogatorio.

-¿Eso realmente es importante Kenny?-Tome de mi té y seguí -La conocí hace 5 meses en una fiesta que Mikasa me había llevado contra mi voluntad, Evangeline es su amiga y ella me la presento. Luego de eso nos conocimos, empezamos a hablar, nos gustamos y hace 3 meses que salimos. Lo demás es historia.

En realidad si la vi en esa fiesta, pero nada más. Luego de que el idiota le preguntara varias cosas a Evangeline y que mi madre dijera chistes sin gracia, decidí que ya estaba bien. EL había visto que tengo novia y que obviamente no era Gay.

-Se acabó el interrogatorio, necesito estar a solas contigo para hablar con temas de la empresa, no creo que ni Eva ni mamá quieran oír cosas tan aburridas como esas- Y sin más, Kenny y yo nos dirigimos hacia su despacho.

Una vez ahí, le empecé a hablar sobre el nuevo producto que lanzaría la empresa y otras cosas más. Cuando termine de informarle sobre todo y me disponía a salir de ahí para no tenerlo más rato cerca. Me jodio llamándome.

-Rivaille

-¿Qué mierda quieres ahora?

-¿Crees que voy a creer eso de que la chica esa es tu novia?¿Me crees tan estúpido?

-Si.

-Pues no lo soy. Si realmente es tu novia como dices que es, espero que lleguen a casarse.

-¿Qué dices?- ¿Como que casarme? Ese maldito está loco…

-Así es, eso de que esa chica es tu novia no me convence, además, si te llego a dejar la empresa necesito saber que tendré un nieto que también se haga cargo de ella. Cuando estés viejo y enfermes, tendrás que heredársela a alguien y quiero que sea uno de tus hijos. Tiene que ser alguien de nuestra sangre. Si no puedes con eso, se la daré a Mikasa.

-¿Pero qué mierda estas diciendo viejo estúpido? Mikasa no quiere nada que tenga que ver con tu jodida empresa, ¿y como pienses que me case así como así? A penas estoy empezando a salir con Evangeline y no tengo intenciones de casarme aun- Maldito viejo, me está tomando el pelo.

-No digo que te cases ahora, en unos años está bien. Así que necesito que me demuestres que tienes una relación seria que llegue a algún lado, no pienso dejarte la empresa y que cuando vayas a morir se la dejes al primer cabron que te encuentres. Esa empresa ha tomado toda mi maldita vida y no pretendo dejársela a un cualquiera que no sea de la familia, ¿te quedo claro o te lo explico con manzanas?

-Maldito viejo- escupí aquello y me dirige hacia Evangeline, me despedí de mi madre que hablaba con la mocosa con mucha confianza, y salí de esa maldita casa.

Ese hijo de su madre espera que yo consiga mujer para heredar una jodida empresa. TODO ESTOS PROBLEMAS POR UNA MALDITA HERENCIA. Necesito esa herencia, pero maldición…

Tome rumbo hacia mi Departamento, necesitaba serenarme ya que tenía que hablar con Evangeline, la cual no hablaba hasta que se percató que me dirigía hacia un lugar que ella no conocía.

-Esto… ¿Levi, a dónde vamos?- Es obvio que no sabe hacia dónde nos dirigimos

-A mi departamento

-¿Y se puede saber que voy hacer yo en tu casa?

-¿No es obvio? Limpiaras y me cocinaras. Tengo que mostraste algo.-Aunque no está mal la idea de ver a la mocosa cocinándome.

Ella se rindió ya que siguió reprochándome. Llegue a mi departamento, deje el auto en el garaje y entramos hacia la cocina. Le serví un vaso de agua fría a la mocosa y me dispuse a observarla mientras bebía de él.

-¿Y bien?

-Espera, primero almorzaremos y luego de mostrare lo que tengo que mostrarte. Si quieres luego de eso te puedo llevar a tu casa.- Se fue con molestia hacia la sala y alla se quedo mientras yo preparaba el almuerzo.

Decidí cocinar un estofado de carne con arroz y puré de papas. Luego de cocinar, empecé a servir en los platos. En ese momento sentí una mirada de mí; la mirada de la mocosa, ignore aquello y seguí con lo mío. Pero luego de unos minutos, esa mirada se hizo demasiada incomoda y decidí mandarla a que sirviera el juro al comedor. Ella hizo aquello sin quejarse y yo lleve la comida hacia allá.

Luego de comer, ella propuso lavar los trastes y la deje. Me dirige hacia mi habitación a buscar ese álbum donde tenía fotos de mi con momentos que aprecio. Tome aquel libro y me senté en la orilla de mi cama pensando cómo se lo diría y si al hacerlo, ella recordaría quien soy yo. Tenía miedo de que sus sentimientos hacia mi cambiaran después de 13 años. Me quede navegando en mis pensamientos cuando Evangeline hizo acto de presencia delante de mí, preguntando si podía pasar.

Ella se sentó a mi lado viendo el libro con cara de saber que era. Levante mi rostro y la mire, esos ojos siempre tan llenos de vida, esos ojos siempre me parecieron hermosos. Luego de verme, se quedo quita pensando en vaya a saber que, asi que decidi sacarla de su momento.

-Oi mocosa…

-¿Dime?-Me miro y yo solo intente relajarme.

Tome el álbum y lo abrí. comencé a buscar aquella foto que guardo con cariño desde hace tiempo. Cuando la encontré se la mostré, luego de unos minutos en silencio. Ella me mostro su cara de desconcierto y de no entender un carajo lo que veía. Bueno, eso significa que de verdad la muy estúpida me olvido. Eso me molesto y a la misma vez, me entristeció de sobre manera.

Y de un momento a otro, ella comenzó a llorar y mi corazón se estrujo, yo solo empecé a hablar.

-No puedo creer que después de tanto tiempo me halla topado de nuevo contigo-Ella me miro aun confundida sin entender de que hablaba y yo solo pude mirar como lloraba. Tome una de sus delicadas manos y la lleve a mi rostro para abrazarla con cariño, realmente extrañaba sentir su cálida piel- Pero al parecer tu no me recordabas en lo absoluto… eso fue algo duro- Dicho eso, en mi pecho sentí un horrible dolor.

-Qq-¿qué quieres decir?

-Line, digo; Evangeline… es razonable que no me recuerdes después de tanto tiempo, han pasado trece años, no te culpo- En verdad que estoy molesto- Seguramente no te acuerdes de mucho, pero igual te refrescare la memoria. Siempre has sido pésima para recordar, pero aquí ya te pasaste.-Jodida olvidadiza…

La mire, pero creo que eso causo que siguiera llorando.

-Hace unos años atrás en Alemania, te conocí por primera vez en un parque. Tú llorabas por que unos niños te habían quitado tu pelota. Como buen niño que era en ese entonces, me propuse a devolvértela y así busque la pelota, pero además de la pelota; recibí una linda paliza de parte de esos tres cabrones niñ devolví la pelota y tu paraste de llorar. Eso me puso feliz, ya que eras muy bonita como para que lloraras así.-Recordar eso, me trae un sentimiento de Nostalgia.

Decidí cargar todo mi peso en el colchón y así no poder ver como ella seguía llorando, seguí hablando mirando el techo blanco.

-Nunca me gusto verte llorar…Después de eso nos hicimos muy buenos amigos, te la pasabas pegada a mi como un chicle y yo procuraba protegerte para que no volvieras a llorar como aquella vez. Pero luego después que cumplieras los 6, tus padres decidieron volver a Francia, y no te volví a ver nunca más.-Esos recuerdos duelen…

Que alguien a quien llegaste a querer demasiado y que te logro cambiar se alejara de ti de un momento para otro, fue duro. Yo era un niño muy solitario y triste, no tenía amigos y mi madre siempre intentaba conseguírmelos a toda costa. Esa vez en el parque cuando vi a aquella niña llorar, un gran sentimiento de protección creo en mi pecho y decidí ayudarla. Luego de devolverle su juguete, ella se pegó a mi como garrapata a un perro. Y eso no me molesto, al contrario, su presencia se me hacía muy confortante y solo con ella podía abrirme y ser quien era. Ella fue mi primera amiga, y la primera persona que llegue a querer mucho más que a mi madre, luego del tiempo, también sentí que ella me gustaba.

Era un niño, y eso de que me gustara alguien era cosa infantil, pero aun así el sentimiento que tenía hacia ella era algo más maduro. De repente escucho como Evangeline llora aún más fuerte y con amargura…seguramente ya recordó, pero aun así no tiene por qué andar como una niña cuando le quitan su juguete. Joder.

Me volví a sentar y vi a la mocosa con la cara toda roja. ¿Por qué es tan llorona?

-No llores, no seas tan llorona ¿Qué no cambias? Ya estás muy grande para que sigas con eso-Que si no para ya, le dará algo.

-Cállate

-¿Cómo has dicho? Te recuerdo que soy tu jefe…Tsk.- Se supone que el grosero en esta historia soy yo, no ella.

-Levi…

-¿Qué?

-¿Puedo abrazarte?- ¿Abrazarme? Es obvio que no me molestaría que me abrazara después de unos jodidos 13 años.

-Que tonterías dices mujer, si quieres abrazarme hazlo y ya…no tienes que preguntar.

Y así, la mocosa llorona se lanzó hacia mí y me abrazo con demasiada fuerza. Ella aun lloraba pero muy poco encima de mí. Entonces pose mi cabeza en el hueco de su cuello, acerque mis brazos a su cuerpo, y la abrase con toda las ganas que había tenido de abrazarlas desde la última vez que la vi.

-Levi…

-Dime…-Su cuerpo estaba caliente.

-Te quiero

Aquella simple palabra, hizo que mi corazón latiera como nunca antes había hecho, que mis ojos se abrieran como platos y empezara a temblar. Después de 13 jodidos años, escuche de su boca aquellas palabras que tanto deseaba volver a escuchar.

-Yo también te quiero Line.

* * *

Bueno, no se si les agrade el capitulo, pero me esforcé mucho D:

Aquí Levi demuestra que un papej bello, enano, dulzón y sobre todo: de mal carácter. Quiero un hombre así de bello :c

Okya. Chau mis amores.


	5. Beso sabor a ternura

_**Beso sabor a ternura**_

-Levi…

-Dime…

-Te quiero.

-Yo también te quiero Line.

El detuvo nuestro abrazo, para acercarse a mí y alzar mi rostro. Acerco su cara junto a la mía a solo poco centímetros, los dos podíamos sentir la respiración del otro, tu nariz chocaba con la mía y sus labios estaban a punto de unirse con los míos. Cerré los ojos avergonzada por lo que estábamos a punto de hacer, y antes de que yo pudiera pensar en otra cosa, nuestros labios se juntaron en un dulce beso.

* * *

*Beee Beee Beee*

Debido al chocante sonido de la alarma de mi celular, me levante de mala gana. ¡COMO SE ATREVE MI CELULAR, INTERRUMPIR MI SUEÑO TAN PERFECTO! Quite las sabanas encima de mi preciado cuerpo, y me levante directo al baño. Tome mi cepillo, lo lave y le vertí pasta dental, luego levante mi mirada hacia el espejo que se encontraba delante de mí. Tengo una cara horrible, y rastro de baba en mi barbilla, asco.

Ese sueño fue lindo, pero eso es algo que realmente no paso. Luego de que Levi me dijera que me quería, sonó el timbre de su departamento, intentamos ignorarlo ¡pero qué va! Seguía y seguía de persistente la persona que esperaba al frente de la puerta. Levi se separó de mí y se levantó rrefunfuñando y maldiciendo por abajo y yo me quede sentada en su cama pensando todo lo ocurrido.

Levi es mi amigo de la infancia el cual compartimos un fuerte lazo de cariño y no sé si algo mas… A demás de ser, claro está, mi amargado jefe. La persona que tocaba el timbre insistentemente, no era nada más y nada menos que Hanji, había venido a ver por qué Levi había salido tan temprano de la empresa, se quedaron un rato hablando hasta que el, prácticamente la corrió a patadas. Luego me trajo a mi casa y eso fue todo.

Termine de cepillarme y baje directo a la cocina para preparar mi delicioso desayuno, y además de desayuno, encontré de nuevo a esas dos discutiendo estupideces como se es de costumbre.

-Ah hola Eva, ¿quieres una tostada con mermelada o una tostada con crema de maní?-ninguna de las dos Dani.

-Cereales.

-Bueno-Me acerque a la mesa y tome los cereales, los deposite en un tazón y luego le vertí la leche y unas fresas.

-¡Bueno, bueno! ¿Quieres café con leche o jugo de pera?

-¿Pera? Sabes que lo detesto Yunni. Café con Leche-tengo sueño, en toda la noche no pare de pensar en Rivaille hasta que quede rendida a eso de l de la madrugada.

-¿Qué te pasa? Estas de un humor de perros…

-Nada realmente Dani. Me quede dormida tarde, luego tuve un buen sueño y el despertador me despertó. Supongo que estoy cansada- un bostezo se escapó de mi boca.

-¡Bueno, bueno! Nosotras ya nos vamos ya a la tienda para elegir como la pintaremos. ¡Buen Provecho y buena suerte con tu trabajo!- Yunni tras decir aquello, las dos se fueron y me dejaron sola en el comedor.

No tengo ganas de trabajar… Estoy cansada y no tengo ganas de nada, ni siquiera sé cómo se supone que tengo que tratar al idiota de Levi; como mi jefe o como mi amigo. Bufe exasperada y termine de comer aunque los cereales no me sabían a nada. Subí a mi habitación con intención de buscar algo de ropa para ir a trabajar, al final me decidí por un vestido negro de mangas cortas que me llega 10 cm antes de la rodilla. Lo tire encima de mi cama, la cual parecía haber sido atacada por un tornado; tendría que tenderla antes de irme. Me fui con nada de ánimo y arrastrando los pies hasta la tina para bañarme, abrí la regadera, espere a que se llenara para luego cerrarla y verter en ella unas esencias y jabón líquido que dejan la piel suave. Entre en la tina y me quede ahí unos minutos hasta que reaccione que tenía que irme ya o Rivaille me mataría.

Al final de todo eso, termine llegando después que Levi, el cual no me dijo nada al verme y me dirige a mi oficina de mala muerte. Y así trabaje todo el día sin que mi dichoso jefe y yo, nos dirigiéramos palabras alguna, aunque a veces era yo la que lo miraba de reojo para ver si me estaba observando y que era lo que hacía. En una, jure que el enano trabajaba en su ordenador ya que se veía muy concentrado, pero vaya sorpresa que me di cuando vi que solo estaba jugando Solitario y mantenía una conversación con vaya a saber quién en Facebook, o seaj, aquí estaba yo trabajando y el solo se pone en el ordenador a hacer NADA. Él era un maldito irresponsable.

El reloj dio las 8;45 pm, tome mis cosas y me dispuse a salir de aquel lugar para irme a mi jodida casa y mi hermosa cama que seguramente me esperaba con ansias, pero cuando tome el tomo de la puerta y lo abrí para salir de allí, un Levi se atravesó en mi camino y me estorbaba el paso.

-¿Qué?- en todo el día no me dirige ni un "Hola querida Evangeline, amiga mía de mi infancia, hermosa dama, ¿Cómo estás?" o algo por el estilo.

-Te llevare a tu casa.

-No hace falta, puedo ir yo misma-lo aparte hacia un lado y seguí caminando. Me di cuenta de una cosa esta madrugada mientras no pegaba el ojo, y esa cosa es que CREO, ya que no estoy segura, de que Levi me gusta solo un poco… y ese sueño que tuve es una obvia prueba de aquello.

-Line.-detuve mis pasos antes de salir de allí y sentí como él se acercó y quedo a pocos centímetros de mi-Te dije que te llevare a casa, no te estoy preguntando si quieres o no. Lo hare y punto, ¿captas eso mocosa insolente?

Mocosa insolente me ha dicho… el único insolente en este lugar es el que cree que puede mandarme y manejarme a su jodido antojo. Y si me quiere llevar a mi casa, que lo haga, así no tendré que gastar dinero en taxi.

-Bien-dije sin voltear a verlo a la cara y se seguí caminando en dirección al estacionamiento donde se encontraba el auto impecable del enano grosero.

Ya dentro del auto dirigiéndonos a mi casa… Ya va, ¿cómo iba hacia mi casa si el no tienen idea de donde vivo?

-¿A caso sabes dónde vivo?

-No-dijo aquello con su expresión neutra que no cambia nunca.

-Y dime tu… ¿Cómo piensas llevarme a mi casa si no tienes idea de dónde vivo?

-Esperaba que me lo dijeras- podía habérmelo preguntado.

-Eres de lo peor ¿sabes? Ayer me llevaste a tu casa, me hiciste recordarte mientras lloraba como una idiota abrazada a ti y tu no te atreves siquiera a a saludarme ni hablarme en todo el puto día.

-¿Enserio? Porque cada vez que intente hablarte, me ignorabas olímpicamente. Así que pensé que no querías estar conmigo por alguna jodida razón.-Esta vez, me volteo a ver con tono de decepción en su mirada.

-¿A caso eres idiota o qué? Nunca en ningún momento te ignore…

-¿Olvidemos ese asunto de una vez y dime donde cojones se supone que vives?- Le di la dirección y él se dirigió hacia aquel lugar.

-Oye Levi…

-Dime.

-Si quieres, puedes seguir llamándome Line, ya sabes… como antes…-Volteo a verme y enseguida volvió a concentrarse en el camino que tenía al frente.

-Es obvio que seguiré llamándote así, aunque tú te hayas olvidado de mi como si nada, yo a ti te sigo apreciando de la misma manera- Callo un momento pero luego siguió hablando-Aunque a veces pienso que esto es realmente ridículo e infantil.

Con que sus sentimientos hacia mí son ridículos e infantiles, que lindo…luego de unos minutos, llegamos a mi casa e intente despedirme de Levi y que se fuera a su casa, pero no, él quería entrar y tomar una taza de café. ¡Se auto invita el solo!

Después de discutir con él para que se fuera y salir perdiendo yo, entramos a mi casa y lo invite a sentarse (ya que no me quedaba de otra) y me dirige a la cocina para servirle su jodida taza de café y así ¡obligarlo a que se trague la última gota y sacarlo a patadas de mi casa! Cuando volví a la sala, él no estaba. NO ESTABA, ¿dónde rayos se había metido? Quizás fue al baño así que me quede un rato esperando… pero, ¿cómo sabe el donde queda el baño? Maldición, donde mierdas se metió.

Me dirige a toda prisa por toda mi más o menos espaciosa casa, en busca de un Levi escurridizo. No se encontraba en ninguno de los tres baños, ni en la biblioteca, tampoco en el jardín, ni siquiera en el garaje que tengo como adorno, ya que Daniela, Yunni ni yo tenemos auto aun. Así que solo podría estar en mi habitación, y eso me preocupa. Subí rápidamente las escaleras y fui directo a mi cuarto, abrí la puerta y ¡TARAN! Ahí se hallaba el, ¡revisando mis cosas sin mi consentimiento! Estaba buscando algo en uno de los estantes y al parecer, no daba con lo que hallaba.

-¿Nunca te enseñaron a NO meter la narices en donde NO te llaman?-dije molesta mientras avanzaba hasta dar con él y darle su estúpida taza de café.

-No-tomo de su café y volvió a lo que estaba haciendo. ¡EL ME ESTABA IGNORANDO!

-¿Y se puede saber que buscas en mi habitación?-Lo mire con obvia cara de molestia, la cual también ignoro.

-¿Te acuerdas de ese colgante con el dije de madera con forma de flor?-¿Un colgante en forma de flor? No recuerdo tal cosa, así que negué con la cabeza-Tsk, Así que lo botaste…

-¿Eso es lo que estás buscando? No recuerdo haber tenido un colgante así, además, ¡deja ya de buscar cosas en mi habitación y entrar sin permiso donde no te llaman!

Me miro molesto y se sentó en mi cama como si fuera de él, también lo mire con desgana y continuamos manteniendo aquel juego hasta que yo fui la que desistí y aparte la mirada hacia la ventana al lado de mi cama.

-En fin, tomate tu café y lárgate de mi casa.

-Que amable eres, pero vengo a hablarte de algo importante.

-¿Y eso es?- Si era importante, podía habérmelo dicho en mi oficina y así no me fuera ignorado todo el maldito día. Estoy pasada de grosera, ¡ya me estoy pareciendo a el!

-Bueno-suspiro con tono de cansancio y tomo de su café-El tonto viejo que tengo como padre, no se creyo lo del cuento de que eras mi novia asi que me ha dicho que si no me caso y tengo un hijo, no me heredara nada asi que mi pregunta es, ¿Quieres casarte conmigo y tener bebes?

¡PERO QUE ME ESTA DICIENDO! ¡me está pidiendo matrimonio y pidiéndome que tenga un hijo con el! Eso significaría… ¡no no no no, Evangeline Rose, no pienses en esas cosas! Ya siento mi cara como un tomate y mi corazón latir con fuerza, ¿el está hablándome enserio? Seguramente me está tomando el pelo y no caeré en su juego.

-Aa-acaso estas tonto…cc-como quieres que me case contigo así como así…¿es una broma cierto?-El dedico a mirarme seriamente por un buen rato, hasta comencé a pensar que ¡realmente me estaba pidiendo que me casara con el!, acerco su cara a la mía aun sosteniéndome la mirada y cuando pensaba que iba a besarme, me dio un golpe leve en la frente y volvió a separarse de mí.

-Es obvio que no es cierto, no seas tonta-Me he quedado helada, lleve una mano a mi frente donde hace un momento el acababa de golpearme. ¡Me acaba de ver la cara de estúpida!

-¡Eres un idiota!- lo golpee con la almohada y casi tumbo su café en mi cama y el me miro con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro. Como se atreve…

-Aunque si quieres casarte conmigo, puedes decírmelo-¡Seguía con su estúpida sonrisa en la cara, la cual ya me estaba jodiendo la paciencia!-Necesito que sigamos con todo esto de que eres mi novia hasta que Kenny me deje en paz.

-No seas estúpido Rivaille-Esta vez era yo la que se reía burlona e ignoraba aquello último que él había dicho-No podría siquiera imaginarme eso de casarme contigo, ni aunque fueras la última persona en Francia.

¡JA¡ Logre que se molestara, ya que frunció el ceño más de lo normal, y me miraba con ganas de querer despedazarme. Dejo su taza en la mesita de noche que hay a un lado de mi cama, luego me siguió mirando y se lanzó sobre mí tumbándome boca arriba de mi cama. Se veía muy molesto y un escalofrió recorrió mi columna vertebral y me quede helada. Él estaba encima de mí y me tomaba los brazos con fuerza por encima de la cabeza y se encontraba mirándome aun con esos ojos fríos como la noche. No podía moverme por dos razones; la primera era que estaba completamente congelada debido a su mirada que me causaba miedo y la segunda, era que estaba encima de mí con sus piernas inmovilizándome al igual que sus manos agarrando con fuerza y firmeza mis brazos.

-Ll-Levi que…-Esta situación no me dejaba pensar con claridad, entonces Levi volvió acercar su cara a la mía sin decir nada. Mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza en mi pecho y empecé a sudar frio, ¿Qué se supone que él estaba haciendo?

-Así que… ¿no te casarías conmigo aunque fuera el último hombre en toda Francia?-Su voz ronca me comenzó a poner nerviosa, el veía como me sentía pero se inmutaba-Supongo que tendré que demostrarte que yo soy mejor que cualquier otro hombre que puedas conseguir.

Comenzó a pensar que fue mala idea molestarlo, ahora que lo pienso; Levi desde niño no era muy bueno cuando se molestaba.

-Vvv-vale Ll-Levi…ya suéltame…-El ignoro completamente lo que había dicho y soltó una de sus manos que sostenían mis brazos y la llevo a mi barbilla e hizo que alzara mi cara para verlo más de cerca. Su otra mano aun sostenía mis dos brazos con gran fuerza así que se me hizo inútil escapar de él.

Una parte de mí se encontraba asustada y aterrada por su mirada y por cómo me estaba tratando y por otra parte, algo en mi quería saber que haría a continuación. Levi comenzó a acariciar mi barbilla con pulgar, tal como hizo ayer cuando me encontraba nerviosa en casa de sus padres. Acerco más su rostro al mío y pude sentir su respiración agitada, también pude percibir el aroma que el tenia; olía fuertemente a Lavanda. Me pareció un aroma un poco peculiar y trague fuertemente saliva.

-¿Quieres que te suelte? Pues lamento informarte que… no pienso hacer eso-Su mirada cambio, ya no era esa mirada de querer matarme por joderle la paciencia, si no, era una mirada que no sé… no sabría decir que mirada tenia.

-¿A no? ¿Y que se supone que piensas hacerme? Te digo que me sueltes o te ju—

No pude terminar aquello, porque el tomo mi cara, la levanto aún más y junto sus labios con los míos. Yo me quede helada y con los ojos como platos. ¡Levi se ha atrevido a besarme! Intente separar mis labios de los suyos, pero fue inútil; mi cuerpo no reaccionaba, solo me quede ahí sin saber qué hacer. Mi corazón latía aún más con fuerza que podría sentir que Levi lo escuchaba claramente, comencé a temblar y cerré los ojos. No sabía que debía hacer, ni cómo debía besar ya que, era la primera vez que me besaban. ¡ERA MI PRIMER BESO! Y Levi fue quien me lo ha dado. Nunca había tenido un novio así soy plena novata en esto.

Mientras yo me debatía que carajos debería hacer, Levi quito su mano de mi barbilla y ahora la coloco en mi nuca, acercándome más a él, besándome despacio y yo podía sentir que lo hacía con cariño. Cuando me dispuse a abrir mi boca para pedirle que parara, no porque me desagradara que lo hiciera, ya que realmente estaba disfrutando de esto, si no que si llegaba Dani o Yu y me veían en esta… no quiero ni saber cómo se lo tomarían. En fin, cuando abrí la boca, Levi introdujo su lengua y comenzó a juguetear con ella, explorando el sabor que tenía. Ante ese acto me estremecí y luego de unos segundos, también comencé a besarlo como pensé que debía hacerlo.

Después de unos minutos de besos intensos, él se separó de mi lentamente. Cuando sentí que él se alejó, comencé a respirar despacio y con cansancio, luego de retener aire en mis pulmones todo el tiempo. Abrí los ojos para encontrarme con unos ojos negros que me miraban con ternura, sentí mi mejillas arder y sabía que debía de estar roja como nunca me había puesto. El me soltó los brazos y yo me tape la cara rápidamente con las manos para que no pudiera ver lo avergonzada que estaba, sentí como me libero del agarre de sus piernas y se sentó de nuevo en la cama.

Dure unos minutos con la cara tapada e intente relajar mi corazón e intentar serenarme, me encontraba excesivamente nerviosa. Quite las manos de mi cara lentamente una vez que me medio calme, y dirige mi mirada al hombre que hace unos instantes me había besado por que así se le antojo. El se encontraba sentado con los pies en el suelo tomando de nuevo de su café, me quede embelesada viendo su perfil y me di cuenta de que realmente él es muy apuesto…

-Debo irme, ya se me hace tarde y tengo que hacer la cena o moriré de hambre- salió de mi habitación y yo me quede sola sentada en mi cama todavía intentando de entender que había sucedido hace un rato. Cuando logre calmarme completamente, salí de mi habitación y estaba bajando las escaleras cuando escuche dos voces muy familiares, ¿ya habían vuelto? Apure mis pasos y me dirigí hacia aquellas voces, que me llevaron a la sala de estar.

-¡WAAAAA! ¡Realmente eres muy apuesto!- esa definitivamente era Yunni y sus ataques explosivos de emoción.

Entre y vi a Levi rodeado por mis dos mejores amigas con una obvia cara de desagrado total. Dani parecía molesta por tener a un sujeto desconocido en su casa y Yunni, estaba excitada por tener a aquel tipo frente de ella, tanto que pegaba saltos de emoción y vi cómo le salía unas gotas de sangre en la nariz. No puede ser cierto… Pensé que Levi se había ido a su casa ya.

-Bien Yunni, Silencio-la mire seriamente y ella se detuvo de inmediato y me mostro su radiante sonrisa y me dirigí a ver a Levi que se encontraba sentado en el sillón al frente de ellas-Pensé que te habías ido ya-Intente sonar lo más relajada posible aunque mi corazón estaba de nuevo que quería salir disparado de mi pecho.

-Eso quería hacer, pero tus amigas llegaron y no me dejaron marcharme-Su voz sonaba muy molesta.

-¿Cómo esperabas que te dejara irte así como así sin saber quién coño eres y que hacías en mi casa?-Daniela miro a Levi desafiante y este le devolvió la mirada.

-Vale…Escuchen ustedes dos-Me voltee a verlas y suspire hacia mis adentros-Él es Levi Ackerman y es…un amigo desde hace ya bastante tiempo y mi jefe.

Las dos parecían no entender nada y yo no pude evitar ponerme nerviosa por la mirada de Daniela.

-¿Me estás diciendo que él es tu jefe y tu amigo de la infancia?-Daniela no parecía entender lo que ella misma acaba de decir.

-Da igual quien sea el, les explicare a las dos luego. Levi ya se va así que no se preocupen.

-¡Como que se va! Pero si apenas lo conozco-Yu hizo un leve puchero y me miro con ojos de perrito abandonado-¡Él tiene que quedarse a cenar!

-No, el definitivamente no se quedara a cenar, el esta muuuuy ocupado y tiene cosas que hacer, así que lo mejor será que se vaya ahora mismo a su departamento, ¿Cierto?-Vi a Levi intentando de que me ayudara pero el solo hizo una expresión burlona en su rostro y me hizo caso omiso.

-Claro que me encantaría quedarme a cenar con ustedes-Él se alejó con mis dos compañeras hacia la cocina mientras yo pensaba mil y una maneras posibles de asesinarlo.

Luego de una cena horriblemente FASTIDIOSA, donde mis amigas interrogan a Levi cual policías y donde ninguno de los dos cruzábamos palabra alguna. Él se despidió y se marchó a su casa, dejándome con dos personitas preguntándome que hacia Levi en nuestra casa, como es que es mi amigo de la infancia y por qué él es tan guapo. Respondí a cada una de sus preguntas, exceptuando aquella ultima.

No les conté sobre el incidente del beso en mi habitación ya que si les decía, Yunni se pondría más eufórica de lo que estaba. Ella no paraba de decir que Levi parecía sacado de una novela de amor y esas tonterías. Me despedí de las dos luego de ayudar de limpiar y me dirigí hacia mi habitación para tumbarme en la cama debido al cansancio, estaba cansada física y emocionalmente, sobre todo emocionalmente.

De repente a mi celular le llego un mensaje de un número desconocido, abrí aquel mensaje y mis ojos se abrieron de la impresión.

 _*-Buenas noches mocosa*_

No puede ser cierto ¿verdad? Levi era el único que me llamaba "mocosa" pero si era así, ¿Cómo había obtenido mi número telefónico si yo no recordaba dárselo? Seguramente fue Yunni quien se lo dio… ¡esa estúpida! No le conteste y me acomode la almohada dispuesta a dormir cuando otro mensaje me llego:

 _*-¿Qué no piensas responderme? Que mala educación tienes.*_

¿Es enserio? El único con mala educación es él y como quiere que le responda si no tengo ni idea de cómo tratarlo luego de habernos besado.

 _*-El único con mala educación eres tú. ¿Quién te dio mi número?*_

Espere unos segundos, y otro mensaje se hizo presente.

 _*-Te equivocas, tengo muy buena educación, pensé que te habías quedado dormida ya que no respondías. Tu amiga loca que parecía un conejo dando brincos fue la que me lo dio.*_

Si, definitivamente fue Yunni… mañana me va a escuchar.

 _*-Bien, ahora por favor no fastidies más que tengo sueño y estoy cansada. Buenas noches.*_

Esperaba seriamente que con eso dejara de enviar mensajes, pero al contrario, enseguida mi teléfono comenzó a sonar y era porque él llamaba. Pensé varios segundos si atender la llamada o no, al final opte por atender.

-¿Que quieres Levi? Te digo que tengo sueño…

-Quería escuchar tu linda voz-Eso obviamente fue con sarcasmo o burla, no pude diferenciar cuál de las dos.

-Mmmm… Como te conozco desde hace más de 13 años… ¿te puedo mandar a la mierda verdad?-Lo digo seriamente.

-Si lo haces, te castigare-¿Castigarme? Sí, claro.

-Aja, ¿y cómo pretendes hacerlo?

-Mmmm… no lo sé, quizás vuelva hacer lo que hice hoy en tu habitación u opte por otra cosa.

Sentí como el calor arrasó mis mejillas, mi corazón empezó a acelerarse y sentía como mis manos comenzaban a temblar.

-Nn-nno seas tonto…-Fue todo lo que pude decir, y dicho aquello un silencio se apodero de la línea telefónica.

-La única tonta aquí eres tú, mira que joderme la paciencia de ese modo… nada más a ti se te ocurre.

-¡Tu comenzaste con tus chistes burlones!-Me defendí. Él fue el que comenzó a molestarme.

-Da igual mocosa, tengo que irme. Descansa y recuerda que te puedo castigar si te la das de graciosita.

-¡QUE NO SOY UNA MOCOSA! Y ya déjame en paz.- Sin más colgué y me acosté a dormir.

No tarde mucho en agarrar el sueño, ya que de verdad me encontraba cansada por el día de trabajo y por las estúpidas sensaciones que Levi causaba en mí.

Esta vez volví a soñar con Levi, pero el sueño era de cuando los dos éramos pequeños y jugábamos en el mar intentando hacer un castillo de arena. Levi era mejor que yo y cada castillo que yo hacía se derrumbaba debido a las olas del mar que a cada momento chocaban junto a él y Levi me animaba ayudando a rehacerlo. Y así dormí como un tronco hasta la mañana siguiente.


	6. Lección Aprendida

_**¡Buenas buenas gente bonita! Estaba corta de inspiración pero creo que me las arregle y aquí esta el capitulo :3**_

 ** _Responderé_** _ **los Reviews de dos personillas que leen esta historia y se toman su tiempo para comentar OwO muchas gracias.**_

 _ ***Tiare: Me hace feliz saber que te gusta la historia UwU Y claro que tratare de actualizar rápido.**_

 _ ***gabi: JAJAJAJA! Si, Levi tiene la intención de que si su mocosa se porta mal, el la reprenderá de manera muy sensual 7u7 Gracias por comentar y tu también cuídate c;**_

 _ **!Bueno! AL FICT**_

* * *

 _ **Lección aprendida**_

Ya han pasado tres meses desde que empecé a trabajar en la dichosa empresa de cosméticos más famosa de Francia y Europa; Jolie Fleur. Desde que entre allí, me he encontrado con personas realmente amables, locas y gruñonas, en especial esa persona gruñona que me saca de quicio cuando tiene la jodida oportunidad, y adivinen quien es, pues nada más y nada menos que; ¡El dichoso uppa lumppa Levi Ackerman! Si, ese realmente estúpido hombre ha tenido la oportunidad de joderme de sobre manera en estos tres meses que llevo trabajando para él, primero eran cosas leves como poniéndome trabajo de mas-que por cierto le toca a el hacer y no a mí-y obligándome a comer con el todos los días de la semana, sin poder yo decirle que no ya que, diría algo como: "Si no lo haces te castigare" ¿¡Quien se creía el para decirme tal cosa!? Y cosas más jodidas como no dejar que salga de mi oficina para irme a casa hasta la hora que el ¡se le antoja! Esconde mi celular para que vea que no me "distraiga del trabajo" y se pone a revisarlo, hasta ha corrido múltiples veces al pobre Eren que viene de vez en cuando a charlar conmigo.

En fin, también cabe destacar que la loca de Hanji me hace pequeñas bromas y se pone media loca (realmente clásico de ella) cada vez que me ve cerca de Levi por alguna razón, me giña el ojo y esas cosas ridículas. Diría que ella y Yunni se podrían llevar genial una con la otra, ya que las dos realmente estúpidas, creen que entre Levi y yo hay algo. Yo por ejemplo, si siento "algo" y ese algo, ¡es asesinarlo de la manera más tortuosa que pueda haber!

También tengo que contarles, esa jodida vez que Levi me dejo de hablar por UNA SEMANA solo porque vio que Eren me abrazaba amablemente. El muy cretino se atrevió a ignorarme olímpicamente durante todo una semana, las tareas y cosas que me mandaba hacer, lo hacía por medio de notas en mi escritorio. Y yo, de alguna manera sentí la necesidad de sacarle la paciencia estando cerca de Eren el cual Levi, le tenía un cierto odio por así decirlo, ¿Por qué? Vaya a saber pepe.

También luego de ese "pequeño incidente" en mi cuarto, ninguno de los dos volvió a mencionarlo ya que en realidad, yo no me sentía cómoda haciéndolo pero aun así, se podría decir que el intentaba recordármelo solo para burlarse y ver mi cara roja como un tomate.

Me encontraba caminando en la calle con un hermoso día; el cielo grandiosamente azul que se expandía hacia el horizonte y los pájaros cantando, parecían muy felices. Aun así con los rayos del sol, el día se encontraba horriblemente frio, ya que estábamos en Noviembre y se acercaba el Invierno. Es sábado así que no tenía trabajo y decidí salir a comprar mangas, algo de comida y otras cosas que se me atraviesen en mi camino y me parezcan buenas de comprar, aunque no lo sean y solo desperdicie dinero. Levi me paga muy bien, no se podía esperar más de esa gran empresa.

Compre muchas cosas importantes y no tan importantes, y me dirige a mi casa cuando accidentalmente me topé con Eren, que parecía sorprendido de verme pero aun así tenía esa amable sonrisa y ese brillo tan especial en sus ojos verdes cual gran esmeraldas. El pobre se veía muerto del frio, ya que no dejaba de calentar sus manos con su aliento aun teniendo guantes.

-¡Eva que alegría verte hoy sábado y con este frio! ¿Qué no tienes frio?-Dijo aquello con una mueca triste, sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas y prácticamente temblando.

-Si tienes tanto frio, ¿Qué haces en la calle?-Casi me echo a reír en su cara por como tiembla.

-Vine a comprar medicina para mi madre que esta resfriada, por cierto… ¿No quieres tomarte un café? Yo Invito. ¡Este frio congela hasta los huesos!-El pobre realmente tenia frio, ya que siguió temblando aunque tuviera tremenda cantidad de ropa encima.

-Bueno, si quieres nos abrazamos para que se te quite-Eso obviamente era una broma, pero a Eren se le ha puesto la cara completamente roja y ha apartado su vista de mí, que supongo es para que no me diera cuenta.

-¡Nn-no seas tt-tonta Eva!- Y ahí, sí que no pude evitar carcajearme de risa.

Eren realmente me caía bien, y me encantaba molestarlo ya que por alguna extraña razón que no logro entender, siempre que le digo cosas picaras-que son solo como ya dije, para molestarlo-Se pone como un tomate y empieza a titubear. Fuimos a una cafetería que se encontraba cerca de la zona y estuvimos charlando unas horas mientras entrabamos en calor, luego cada uno se fue por su lado.

Mientras caminaba a mi casa, me quede pensando en Levi el cual, se ha tomado la libertad no solo de estar en mis sueños si no, en mi mente a cada rato !Estúpido Enano! Se acercaba Diciembre y recordaba que en Diciembre Rivaille cumple año, el 25 para ser más específico. Me gustaría regalarle algo, pero no sé qué le gustaría… supongo que me tocara preguntarle discretamente cuando lo vea.

Seguía y seguía caminando cuando sentí que mi celular vibraba en mi bolsillo, me las arregle para sostener las bolsas sin que cayeran al piso y así no regar nada en el suelo, le eche un vistazo. Y adivinen adivinador, hablando del rey de roma… Era Levi.

 _*-Buenos días mocosa, pasare por ti a las 6,45 pm y no preguntes para que ni por qué. Espero llegar y que te encuentres lista o juro que te golpeare.*_

¡Ains pero que lindo resulta ser a veces! Diciéndome que me golpeara si no estoy lista a tiempo…quien se cree. No le preguntare para que ya que si le pregunto, será para nada porque no me lo dirá. El realmente lograba molestarme de muchas maneras.

Seguí caminando refunfuñándome hasta que llegue a mi adorada casa. Tome las llaves, abrí y me encontré con una paz, bueno para ser sincera, un tanto rara. Daniela y Yunni no estaban con sus gritos y eso solo significa que siguen durmiendo. Deje los alimentos en la cocina y me tome el tiempo en ordenar cada cosa en su lugar y finalmente me dirige hacia mi cuarto dejando las bolsas en el suelo y tirándome a la cama que estaba aterradoramente fría ya que la calefacción no se hallaba prendida. La encendí y me volví a tirar en mi hermosa amiga; la cama.

Mientras miraba el techo blanco de mi habitación, me pregunte para que me quisiera Levi, es sábado y no debería hacerme salir de mi casa los días libres. Tenía la grata intención de quedarme todo el día en mi cuarto haciendo vagancia como toda chica floja y derecha que soy. Baje a la cocina, me prepare un chocolate caliente ya que Eren tenía razón; este frio helaba hasta los huesos. Subí a mi habitación y me dispuse a ver la televisión hasta que me aburriera.

* * *

¡REALMENTE ESTOY ATRASADA! Dios mío, me había quedado dormida después de quedarme viendo una película y me he despertado hace unos 4 minutos. ¡RIVAILLE VA A MATARME! Son las 6:27 pm y yo sin bañarme y con la marca de las sabanas en la cara. Y como si se tratase de un cohete, fui lo más rápido que pude a uno de los baños y me bañe como lo haría Flash. Volví a mi cuarto buscando que cojenes ponerme, ya que no sabía que haría con Levi ni a donde me llevaría. ¿Y si…? ¡NO PIENSES EN NADA INDEBIDO AHORITA EVANGELINE ROSE! Concéntrate mujer…

Elegí un vestido blanco con unos adornos dorados, supongo que ese está bien. Y como por arte de magia-o por la mera suerte- estaba lista justo un minuto antes de escuchar el timbre de la casa sonar.

-¡EVAAAAAAA, TU JEFE EL BLAYBOY VINO A BUSCARTEEEEEE!-Esa estúpida de Daniela, ¿¡Por qué dice eso gritando!?

Baje tan rápido como mis pies me lo permitieron, llegue a la puerta y me encontré con Levi. Se encontraba realmente guapo; tenía una camisa de mangas largas tan impecable como se puede, doblada un poco más debajo de los hombros, unos pantalones negros que lo hacían ver un tanto más alto, zapatos de cuero negro y estaba peinado de una manera DEMASIADO sensual; tenía el cabello peinado hacia atrás con algunos que otros mechones cayéndole en la frente. Me quede embelesada viéndolo que no me di cuenta cuando fue que me tomo de la mano y me jalo con demasiada prisa directo a su auto azul marino.

-¿Se puede saber por qué tanta prisa? Y podrías hacer el favor de soltarme-El me ignoro a niveles increíbles y solo se concentró en entrar a su auto, encenderlo y arrancar. Luego de un minuto decidió responderme.

-Vamos a cenar con mis padres.

-Mmmmm…-Al menos me vestí decente para una cena. Tengo tres meses que no veo a los padres de Levi, seguramente Kuchel le insistió a que fuéramos a cenar ya que yo misma se lo había prometido aquella vez.

En todo el camino nadie hablo y nadie dijo nada, lo que me hace pensar que Levi se encuentra realmente molesto por vaya a saber dios por qué. Entramos a la lujosa residencia, Levi detuvo su auto en un espacio libre fuera de la casa que pertenece a sus padres. Toque el timbre y en menos de 10 segundos, Kuchel abrió la puerta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y nos invitó a pasar.

Levi caminaba a mi lado con una cara de los mil demonios, me hace pensar que si se le aparece el diablo; Levi lo asesina sin pensárselo dos veces. Caminamos y caminamos por la gigantesca casa mientras Kuchel nos habla diciéndonos que se encuentra realmente feliz de tenerme en su casa y esas cosas. Llegamos al comedor donde sorpresivamente me encontré con alguien a quien no había visto desde hace más de medio año; Mikasa. La cual a penas verme, me dirigió una amable sonrisa e invitándome a que me sentara a su lado.

Tome asiento al lado de Mikasa y Levi al frente de mí con su cara mal humorada y sin decir palabra alguna. Si, realmente se encuentra molesto.

-¡Evangeline! Mi madre me hablo de que Levi traería a una invitada pero no pensé que fueras tú-Dijo aquello con tono amable y clara sorpresa en su rostro.

-Bueno… no sé qué decirte jaja. Pensé que estarías grabando la nueva película.

-Me tome unos días de descanso y mi madre me pidió a que viniera y pasara rato con ella-Con que eso era.

-Que bien y por cierto, ¿de qué trata la película?

-Bueno, es una película con mucha acción. Trata precisamente en que la humanidad se encuentra casi exterminada por unos monstruos gigantes llamado titanes, que se comen a las personas y ellas deben resguardarse en unas gigantescas murallas. Los personajes intentan exterminarlos para poder ser libres de la masacre y de aquellas grandes murallas que los tienen aprisionados.

-¡WOW! ¡Eso es realmente sorprendente! Ya quiero verla Mikasa.

-Podre llevarte al estreno de la película, si así lo deseas-Le dirigió la mirada a Levi el cual en toda la conversación no ha dicho nada-A ti también hermano.

-No tengo tiempo para estupideces- Mikasa miro sorprendida a Levi por decir aquello y pareció deprimirse. Mientras yo lo mire desaprobatoriamente. No tiene tiempo para ir a un evento importante de su hermana pero si para perder el tiempo en el Ordenador mientras se supone que debería estar trabajando.

Luego de esa cortante respuesta dada por Levi, los tres nos quedamos en silencio absoluto hasta que Kuchel y Kenny se hicieron presentes trayendo con ellos la cena que olía muy bien. De repente mi estómago me grito suplicándome que lo alimentara, ya que no había almorzado. Kuchel se sentó al lado de Levi y Kenny en medio de todos nosotros.

-¡Bueno! A comer-Kuchel se veía realmente feliz a diferencia de su esposo que tenía la mismísima cara que Levi.

Había una gran cantidad de comida en la mesa y se veía deliciosa. De nuevo mi barriga gruñe como si de un oso se tratara y comencé a comer. Comenzamos cada uno a platicar sobre Mikasa y su asombrosa película, claro a excepción de ese par de hombres malhumorados que si las miradas mataran, ellos dos estarían haciéndose papilla. La cena termino después de una hermosa pelea llena de insultos entre Levi y Kenny donde fue arrastrada Mikasa. Discutían-de nuevo- lo de quien se quedaría con la bendita empresa, Mikasa dice que no quiere nada que tenga que ver con eso ya que ella le entrega cuerpo y alma a su trabajo y Levi, bueno…Levi dice que Kenny ya tiene que jubilarse y dejarle la empresa de una buena vez a él. Fue un caos total donde Kuchel y yo nos manteníamos en silencio y ella me miraba completamente apenada y pidiéndome disculpa por tal cosa.

Me despedí de Mikasa que ya tenía canas verdes debido a la pelea, luego de Kuchel y al final de Kenny que me miraba con odio por alguna razón. El me da miedo. Cuando ya estaba sentado al lado de Levi en el auto, dure unos minutos-que parecían casi eternos-esperando a que él se dignara a comenzar a manejar, pero al contrario de eso, Levi tenía la frente junto al volante dándose leves golpe con gran frustración. Parecía realmente molesto y yo no sabía que hacer…

-Ll-Levi… ¿Te encuentras bien?-El noto mi preocupación y me miro relajando su expresión en el rostro.

-Pfff…No te preocupes…Lamento que presenciaras todo esto-Encendió el auto y comenzó a conducir-Estoy pensando en dejar esa maldita empresa de una buena vez.

-¿Qq-qué estás diciendo? No deber—

-¿Qué no debería? ¡ESE MALDITO VIEJO QUIERE HACER QUE YO LE LAMA LOS PIES TODO PARA DEJARME LA EMPRESA A MI NOMBRE!-Alzo su voz de tal manera que brinque de mi puesto del susto.

-Ll-Levi por el amor a dios… ¿Ttt-trata de tranquilizarte si? Comprendo que tu padre sea un viejo mal humorado que te saca de quicio pero aun así…es tu padre y no debes ponerte así-No me había dado cuenta de que el conducía realmente rápido y eso me asustaba-¡BAJA LA VELOCIDAD QUE NOS VAMOS A MATAR!

-Si me muero es mejor que calarme a ese maldito viejo.

¡PERO QUE ACABA DE DECIR! No puedo pensar ni imaginarme a Rivaille muerto… dentro de un ataúd con su cuerpo sin vida. ¡NO NO NO! De solo imaginármelo mi cuerpo tiembla de miedo y siento que llorare.

-No digas eso…-Sentía un nudo en la garganta y hablaba muy bajito-No quiero verte morir…no podría siquiera de imaginármelo, por favor no vuelvas a decir eso nunca más.

El a escucharme decir aquello pareció reaccionar y a bajar la velocidad lentamente. El silencio nos abrazaba a los dos.

-Tsk-El no dijo más nada y yo sentí la gran necesidad de animarlo. El realmente no se merecía ese trato por parte de su padre el cual parecía solo querer a Mikasa y a Levi, que se lo llevara el diablo.

-¡Oye Levi! ¿Qué tal si vamos a ver una película?-Me vio confundido y yo simplemente le sonreí-¡Una película como cuando éramos niños! Podemos verla en tu casa.

-Bien-Creo que divise una pequeña sonrisa de su parte y eso logro que mi corazón latirá fuertemente.

Nos aventuramos a su casa, el frio de la noche me tocaba la cara de manera tan relajante que lentamente sentí como me dormía, y de verdad que me dormí. Cuando reaccione, Levi se encontraba en el garaje de su casa y saliendo del auto. Me abrió la puerta como buen caballero y me ofreció su mano, la tome, salí del auto y nos dirigimos a la sala de estar con el aun tomándome de la mano y yo me sentía levemente sonrojada.

-Hace frio, así que la veremos en mi habitación-Me miro serio y yo sentía como la sangre viajaba rápidamente a mi cabeza, sentía las mejillas calientes-Buscare algo para comer mientras vemos la película tu ve a mi habitación y espérame allí.

Yo simplemente asentí, el salió de allí y se dirigió a la cocina y yo me quede parada en plena habitación sin saber qué hacer, reaccione y me dirige a pasos pequeños al cuarto de Levi. Tenía la luz apagada, la prendí y divise todo el cuarto completamente ordenado. Todo igual como lo vi la última vez, solo que tenía una camisa encima de la cama, sentí la GRAN necesidad de agarrarla y saber cómo olía, Tenia el delicioso olor a Levi… ¡PERO QUE ME SUCEDE! ¡Parezco tremenda pervertida oliendo camisas! A demás, me encontraba en su habitación… Mi cabeza imagino un sinfín de imágenes pervertidas y me sentí completamente roja. ¡Dios mío! No tengo remedio, y antes de que yo pudiera dejar la camisa en donde la encontré, Levi se hizo presente en la habitación con muchas golosinas y un bol grande de palomitas.

-Eres una mocosa pervertida, ¿Qué haces oliendo mis camisas? ¿Tanto te gusto que te pones a oler mis cosas?-Él tenía la cara con una gran sonrisa burlona en su rostro y yo… bueno, yo me encontraba petrificada parada al lado de la cama con la cara como un tomate y la camisa pegada a mi pecho.

-¡NO SEAS ESTUPIDOOOOO!-Y la camisa que hace un momento estaba en mis manos, la tenía el pegada en su cara. Se la lance y casi hago que bote todo lo que tenía en sus manos.

-¡Oi mocosa insolente!-Logro no caerse, dejo todo en una mesa al lado de su cama, se quitó la camisa de la cara y me miro muy molesto. Yo simplemente pude echarme a reír por su expresión de odio hacia a mí.

Abrió una gaveta donde al parecer, tenía un montón de películas, reviso cual le parecía mejor, la tomo y cerro la gaveta. Puso la película en el Blu-ray, apago la luz y se sentó en la cama con el control en la mano.

-¿Qué no piensas sentarte o tengo que hacer que te sientes?-Dijo aquello con la vista en la Tv esperando a que empezara la película.

-¿Quieres que me siente contigo en la cama?-El me miro confundido y yo lo mire nerviosa.

-¿Es que esperas sentarte en dónde?-Ok, esa pregunta fue realmente estúpida de mi parte.

Me senté a un lado de el con una distancia considerable ya que si me sentaba más cerca, mi corazón latiría a mil por horas. El pareció notar que no me quería sentar cerca de él y frunció el ceño pero no me dijo nada. Luego de unos minutos, me quede petrificada cuando note de que se trataba la película; ¡ERA DE TERROR!

-¿¡Por qué elegiste esa película!?-EL parecía bastante relajado y yo bastante inquieta.

-Porque es nueva y no la he visto.

-¡Ppp-pero es de terror!

-¿Y que con eso? ¿Esperabas una de ponys saltarines o qué?-Me miro con una ceja levantada y yo con infinito odio.

-No me gustan las películas de terror, soy una llorica y no podre dormir.

-Eso es bueno, si tanto miedo te da puedes dormir conmigo-Ahí va de nuevo con sus cosas…

-Estúpido-Tome las palomitas que tenía en la mesa justo a mi lado y trate de relajarme viendo intestinos y sangres por doquier. Luego de un rato viendo la película, no parecía tan terrorífica, hasta que el asesino con mascara negra salió de no sé dónde y asesino a la chica rubia, la cual pego tremendo grito que me asusto horriblemente.

Cuando me di cuenta, estaba prácticamente montada encima de Levi, abrazándolo con fuerza y con las uñas clavadas en su brazo.

-¡Oi te digo que eso duele!-El me reclamaba pero sin intención de hacer que me soltara de él, y siéndoles sincera, yo menos que menos quería soltarme.

-¡Ee-es ttt-tú culpa por eee-elegir una película de terror!-Tenia la cara clavada en su pecho y no quería voltear a la tv.

-Pfff…De verdad eres una llorica…-El me abrazo y comenzó a acariciar mi cabello, lo que hizo que me relajara y que mi corazón en vez de estar acelerado por el miedo, se aceleraba por ese contacto íntimo que tenía en estos momentos con él.

Comencé a escuchar los latidos fuertes del corazón de Levi que seguía viendo la película mientras me abrazaba. Esos latidos eran tan relajantes, sonaban como una canción de cuna que hacían que dejara el miedo de un lado. Sentí un hormigueo en el estómago y sentí la necesidad de volver a sentir sus labios juntos a los míos como aquella vez en mi habitación. Lentamente levante la mirada para encontrarme con el rostro de Levi que miraba serenamente el televisor, al darse cuenta que lo miraba; me miro con sus ojos fríos y negros como la noche sin preguntarme por qué lo miraba. Nos sostuvimos la mirada por tanto tiempo que sentí que todo se detuvo y solo estábamos él y yo. Ya no me importaba los gritos de las personas que estaban siendo masacradas en esa horrible película, solo me importaba esos ojos que me miraban intentando decirme algo que yo no lograba entender.

-Levi…-Dije tan bajo que no supe si el me escucho o no.

El no respondió nada, solo siguió mirándome y yo sentía que mi corazón iba a comenzar a estallar dentro de mi pecho. El tomo mi cara con una de sus manos y comenzó a acariciar mi mejilla con su pulgar, yo al sentir aquel contacto quise acercar más mi rostro al de él, y eso fue lo que hice. ¡Ya no lo soportaba más! El tiempo se detuvo para nosotros, ya ninguno le prestaba atención a la terrorífica película, el me acariciaba, me abrazaba y me miraba con algo que logre distinguir que era; Cariño y amor. Yo sentía la necesidad grotesca de unir mis labios con los de el mientras mi corazón sonaba como un tambor y mi estómago sentía un cosquilleo terrible. Entrecerré los ojos mientras me acercaba a su cara, me detuve cuando sentí su respiración en mi boca y me estremecí. El pareció notar mis intenciones, levanto mi cara y me beso lento y cariñosamente.

A mí ya no me importaba si él era mi jefe o no, a mi corazón solo le importaba tenerlo cerca sin querer nada más. Rodee mis brazos a su cuello y me sostuve fuertemente de el mientras nuestros labios seguían unidos. El comenzó a besarme más rápidamente, me tomo de la cadera y me sentó encima de sus piernas. No sé en qué momentos nuestros besos dejaron de ser con cariño y dulzura, hasta que se convirtieron en salvajes y rápidos, como si ellos tuvieran esa gran necesidad de juntarse y no soportaran ya estar lejos uno del otro. Lleve mis manos al cabello azabache de Levi y comencé a despeinarlo, el rodeo mi cuerpo con sus brazos y me acerco más a él abrazándome fuertemente, como si temiera de que en algún momento me alejara. Me separe lentamente para tomar más aire en mis pulmones, pero él no me dejo y volvió a besarme bruscamente. Duramos haciendo eso durante ya mucho rato hasta que los dos nos cansamos y nos separamos lentamente, dejando un rastro de saliva que unía su boca con la mía. Lo mire avergonzada, él tenía un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, los ojos entrecerrados y la respiración tan agitada como la mía. Si me detuviera a escuchar, podría oír nuestros corazones latiendo fuertemente como un dúo de tambores desbocados.

-Lll-Levi yo-

No me dejo hablar, porque me abrazo aún más fuerte y hundió su cara en el hueco que se hacía en mi cuello. Sentía su corazón latiendo fuertemente en mi pecho, sentí que se le saldría en algún momento a otro.

-Line yo quizie—

*Beee beee beee*

¡MALDITA SEA! Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar, alguien me estaba llamando. No quería contestar, esperaría a que se callara y así hizo. Hasta que empezó de nuevo a sonar y Levi me soltó y no tuve otra opción que atender el estúpido teléfono traidor sin ver de quien se trataba.

-Si diga-Estaba realmente molesta por quien fuera que me interrumpió.

-¡EVA, GRACIAS A DIOS!-Esa era Daniela que se escuchaba muy alterada-¡Necesito de tu ayuda! Yunni se ha desmallado en medio de la calle y no supe que hacer, la lleve a casa y tiene una fiebre tremenda, respira agitada y se retuerce de dolor ¡NO SE QUE TIENE NI QUE HACER!

-Tranquilízate Daniela, iré para allá rápidamente-Colgué y comencé a asustarme, ¿Qué le ha ocurrido a Yunni?

-¿Qué ocurre?-Levi noto mi cara de preocupación y se levantó de la cama.

-Necesito que me lleves a mi casa… ¿podrías por favor? De verdad lo siento, una amiga se enfermó de la nada y necesito ver que tiene.

-No te preocupes, te llevare.

Fuimos rápidamente al auto y nos adentramos más adentro de la ciudad y fuimos a mi casa. Una vez llegamos, subí rápidamente junto a Levi a la habitación de Yunni y me encontré con Daniela temblando con un paño húmedo en las manos y a Yunni tirada en la cama inconsciente.

-¿Qué le sucede?-Trate de sonar calmada para que no se pusiera más nerviosa de lo que esta, me acerque a Yunni y le toque la frente que tenía húmeda por el sudor. ¡Realmente estaba hirviendo!

-¡Ya te dije que no lo sé! ¡Se desmayó de la nada en la calle mientras íbamos a comprar golosinas, ella se desmayó en medio del paso peatonal, tome un taxi, la traje a casa y no ha despertado desde entonces-Dani se encontraba realmente asustada-¡Casi la atropella un carro! No sabes el susto que he pasado…

-Llamare a mi madre para que la venga a ver enseguida-Tome el celular y le marque. El teléfono repicaba y repicaba pero nada y yo comenzaba a ponerme demasiado nerviosa ¡MALDITA SEA MAMÁ ATIENDE! Llame tres veces más hasta que por fin atendió. Le explique qué sucedía y ella dijo que vendría inmediatamente para acá, que en unos 15 minutos estaría aquí.

Esto es raro, desde que conozco a Yunni-desde hace unos 7 años-nunca la vi de ese modo. Ella no era de enfermarse y menos de un momento para otro. Me acerque a ella y la tome de una mano, ella realmente se retorcía de dolor y se quejaba. Verla así me preocupaba mucho. Por un momento había olvidado que Levi se encontraba parado en la puerta, y me dirige hacia el con cara asustada.

-Levi será mejor que te vayas… mi madre es doctora y vendrá pronto.

-No me iré hasta ver que la mocosa saltarina despierte-Él se dio cuenta de mis temblores y me tomo de la mano de manera reconfortante-No te preocupes, seguramente es solo un resfriado. Debes ir a la cocina, tomar agua y traerle un vaso a tu amiga que se ve realmente estresada.

Sin yo poder decir nada, me jalo y me arrastro hacia la cocina. Él estaba siendo muy amable y eso me pareció muy lindo, sabiendo que él no es así con cualquiera y que conmigo sí, me hacía feliz. Le apreté la mano con fuerza mientras bajábamos las escaleras hasta llegar a la cocina, donde lamentablemente tuve que soltársela para servir los dos vasos de agua. También agarre una pastilla para bajar los nervios y dársela a la pobre de Daniela. Levi se fue a la sala de estar y se sentó tranquilamente en unos de los muebles.

Subí rápidamente al cuarto y le entregue el vaso con agua a Dani junto con la pastilla, la cual al terminar de tomársela junto con el agua me devolvió el vaso junto con un gracias y una sonrisa. Aunque esas dos se peleen como si no hubiera un mañana, sé que se quieren como si fueran hermanas al igual que yo a ellas. Me devolví directo a la cocina, cuando iba bajando los escalones el timbre sonó y escuche que alguien abría la puerta. Seguramente era mi madre y Levi le abrió la puerta.

Corrí deprisa a la cocina, deje los vasos y me dirige a la puerta donde se encontraba Levi y mi mamá.

-¡Oh dios santo! ¿Eres tú Levi?-Mi madre se veía muy sorprendida de encontrarse con Levi.

-Si Sra Rose-El no parecía nada sorprendido.

-¿Pero cómo es posible? ¿No deberías estar en Alemania? ¡Estás muy grande y guapo!-Ella tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y le despeinaba el cabello. Ella parece recordar muy bien a Rivaille. Que insólito.

-Me mude aquí hace unos 8 años-El no parecía molestarle que lo despeinaran.

-¡Bien, Bien! Y al parecer te has chocado con Evangeline-Le guiño el ojo y le dirigió una sonrisa pícara. No la soporto… Aunque el solo asintió y no dijo más nada.

-¡MAMÁ! Ya basta, necesito que revises a Yu y veas que tiene.

-¡Si eres Aguafiestas Evangeline! Bien, bien, iré a ver que tiene la amable niña.

Las dos subimos a la habitación donde se encontraba Yu inconsciente, pero Levi decidió quedarse en la sala. Mi madre la reviso y pareció saber que tenía.

-A ver…al parecer tiene pulmonía además de que se ha resfriado. Hace mucho frio en estos momentos y ella no se cuidó, estará bien-Se detuvo y luego prosiguió- Aunque es muy raro que vuelva a tener pulmonía ya que parece que no presenciara más esos síntomas desde hace unos años.

Nos anotó unos medicamentos y antibióticos que teníamos que darle para que se recuperara.

-Cuando este mejor, díganle que tenga más cuidado que la pulmonía es peligrosa por favor… Y que vaya a verme para realizarle un chequeo más avanzado.

-Ok, eso haremos. Gracias mamá-La abrace junto con Dani y ella decidió irse. No antes de susurrarle algo a Levi y que este sonriera de una manera muy picara.

Me dirige a Levi, el cual aún tenía esa tonta sonrisa en el rostro. Me dieron tremenda ganas de golpearlo. El decidió irse ya que tenía algo que hacer mañana, yo me quede cuidando de Yunni mientras Daniela se preparaba un té.

* * *

Estoy cansada… Me he dormido a las tres de la mañana para cuidar de Yunni que sigue enferma. Es lunes y me encuentro en el ascensor de la empresa para subir al piso donde se encuentra mi cueva. Cuando el ascensor estaba a punto de cerrarse, Petra entro de golpe, no parece darse cuenta de mi presencia.

-Hola Petra. Buenos días.

La nombrada, volteo a verme y me miro con una mirada de desprecio total, no respondió ignorándome de manera brutal y volvió la atención a la puerta del ascensor. Y se puede saber ahora que le sucede a esta chica… No recuerdo haberle hecho nada, me molesta su actitud así que también la ignore. La puerta se abrió un piso antes de donde yo me bajaría, Petra salió pero antes de que la puerta se cerrara, me volvió a mirar de mala gana hasta que se cerró la puerta. Yo me quede estupefacta.

Llegue a la oficina de mi jefe y me encontré con Levi insultando a Hanji como es de costumbre. Esos dos tienen una amistad peculiar; Levi se la pasa insultando y golpeando a Hanji, y Hanji parece encantarle que la traten así. Le dirigí los buenos días, y me adentre a mi cueva, me senté y vi trabajo encima de mi escritorio; tres altas pilas de documentos, papeles y otras monstruosas cosas que tengo que revisar. Estoy 100% segura de que más de este papeleo excesivo, es Levi al que le toca revisarlo.

Pfff…Estoy cansada y no tengo ganas de nada. Leí, firme, hice llamadas, re leí, y re firme, tan solo he acabado con la mitad de todos esos papeles y ya tengo ganas de arrancarme los cabellos. ¡TENGO SUEÑO! Quizás debería tomarme un café, es la hora de desayunar pero tengo tanta flojera que no quiero ni bajar a la cafetería. Así que decidí llamar a la cafetería para que me traigan el desayuno. Tras unos minutos, escucho que alguien abre la puerta de la oficina de Levi, seguramente es la chica de la cafetería con mi comida, o eso pensé. La puerta de mi cueva se abrió y apareció un ojiverde con mi desayuno en la mano.

-¡Hola! Buenos días Eva, espero no haber interrumpido en algo-Se sentó en la silla giratoria que está en frente de mi escritorio, coloco mi desayuno encima de este y me miro emocionado-Escuche que pediste que te trajeran el desayuno, estaba en la cafetería y decidí subírtelo yo ya que la chica de la cafetería se veía muy ocupada. Levi no se encuentra así que no tuve ningún problema en entrar… jejeje.

-Buenos días…y bueno, gracias-Hoy se ve excesivamente emocionado y con mucha adrenalina. Cosa que a mí me falta.

-¿Te encuentras bien? Te veo cansada…Quería acompañarte a desayunar pero si lo deseas me puedo ir-Se levantó de su silla con intenciones de irse.

-No te preocupes Eren, estoy cansada pero aun así me gustaría desayunar contigo-Le dedique una sonrisa, y el volvió a sentarse.

-Eso es genial. Quería preguntarte que harías en noche buena ¿Tienes planes importantes? Sé que aún falta mucho, pero no importa.-Para que quisiera el saber si estaré ocupada o no. Realmente no lo sé. Hablando de noche buena, no le he preguntado a Rivaille que le gustaría como regalo de cumpleaños.

-Bueno, no tengo ni idea que hare. Todos los años la paso en casa de mis padres con mis amigas o algo por el estilo… ¿Por qué preguntas?-Le di un mordisco a mi gigantesco cruasán.

-Jeje…Quería invitarte a una fiesta que harán en mi casa-Eren empezó a rascarse la cabeza y me miro esperando mi respuesta.

-Pues… la verdad es que no lo sé. Puede que vaya y puede que no-Le sonreí y seguí devorando ese cruasán que sabía muy bien.

-Puedes avisarme si quieres ir o no, no te preocupes-Tomo un lapicero y un pedazo de papel que estaba en mi escritorio y escribió algo en el para luego dármelo-Ese es mi número de teléfono, puedes enviarme un mensaje o llamarme.

-Está bien.

Termine de desayunar y me levante de la silla para arrogar la basura a la papelera que se encontraba a un lado de la puerta. No sé en qué momento mis pies se enredaron, y Eren en un fallido intento de evitar que me callera, logramos terminar los dos juntos en el suelo.

-¡Auch!-Esa mierda dolió más de lo que creen.

-¡Lo siento! No logre evitar que te calleras… ¿Cómo te caíste?

-No lo sé, supongo que mi cuerpo tuvo la necesidad de besar el suelo-Ahora que me doy cuenta, Eren se encuentra encima de mí en una pose que si alguien nos viera, pensaría cosas que no son-Eren podr—

La puerta se abrió bruscamente logrando que Eren y yo pegáramos un brinco del susto, por encima de Eren, divise a un Levi parado en la puerta, sorprendido y con un aura asesina.

-¡Se puede saber qué diablos está sucediendo aquí!-Esto es lo que faltaba.

-¡No es lo que parece!-Eren se levantó rápidamente temblando del susto-Yo acompañaba a Eva y entonces… ella se calló y yo intente de que no se callera y se lastimara, entonces los dos caímos y tu entraste y nos viste.

-¿Eva?-Levi levanto una ceja, miro a Eren con odio para luego mirarme a mí, que por el shock me encontraba aun tirada en el suelo.

-Da igual, Eren solo intento ayudarme. Eso es todo-Me levante limpiando el polvo de mi vestido violeta-Podrías tocar antes de entrar.

-Eren…-El nombrado pego un leve brinco y miro a Levi confundido.

-¿Sss-si?

-Desaparece de mi vista ahora mismo si no quieres que yo mismo haga que desaparezcas.

No hizo falta decir nada más, el pobrecito de Eren salió de prisa de mi cueva si antes dirigirme una mirada pidiéndome disculpas. Levi cerró la puerta de mi oficina con gran fuerza y le paso seguro, yo me dispuse a levantar la basura que cayó al suelo junto conmigo hace un momento.

-Y… ¿Qué deseas?-El no respondió, seguía viéndome molesto y comenzó a caminar hacia mí.

-Matar al mocoso-Lo mire confundida, ¿Por qué el odiaba tanto a Eren?

-No lo entiendo, ¿Por qué no te agrada Eren? Él es muy buena persona, además parece tenerte aprecio.

-Con que buena persona… ¿Qué no te das cuenta?-Levi se acercó tanto a mí que solo quedo a un metro de distancia y me tomo fuertemente una de mis muñecas-Él se hace el agradable para poder tenerte cerca-Me arrincono hasta la pared y yo me quede helada-Te prohíbo que hables con él.

-¿Disculpa? No tienes ningún derecho a decirme con quien puedo y no hablar-Lo mire desafiante he intente soltarme de su brusco agarre, lo que fue imposible.- ¡Y suéltame!

-Mmmm…Con que no tengo derecho-Se acercó a pocos centímetros de mi rostro aun mirándome con ganas de lanzarme por la ventana y me apretó aún más las muñecas las cuales tenia cada una al lado de mi cabeza. Intente vanamente de soltarme, restregándome como un gusano ya que realmente me estaba lastimando. Pero como dije antes, es imposible. ¡Él tiene demasiada fuerza en ese cuerpo tan chiquito!-Tendré que castigarte por decir tal cosa.

¿¡Cc-castigarme!? Eso quiere decir… ¿qué me besara? Aunque con lo molesto que esta, realmente lo dudo. Lo más probable es que esta vez el "castigo" sea masacrarme como el asesino lo hacía con sus víctimas en esa película de terror que vimos el sábado.

-Levi, me estas lastimando. ¡Suéltame!- Me ignoro olímpicamente y me pego aún más fuerte junto a la pared, apoyando su cuerpo junto al mío. Sentí su cuerpo caliente y no pude evitar ponerme nerviosa.

-Te molesta que yo me acerque, pero no parece importarte que el idiota de Eren se te lance encima. ¿Él te gusta?

Esa pregunta me sorprendió. ¿Qué si Eren me gusta? ¿Está loco? De donde rayos saca algo así, el solo es un amigo. Me vino la loca idea de que quizás… él se encuentra celoso. Si es así…no lo sé, quizás pueda hacer que se moleste-o me mate-.

-Pues, la verdad es que sí. Eren me gusta y mucho.-Dije aquello con una seriedad y una seguridad que me sorprendió. ¡JA! Eso seguramente molestara a Levi. Es infantil lo sé, pero quiero ponerlo celoso por alguna razón…

A diferencia de lo que creí. Levi no pareció molestarse, al contrario; se vio realmente sorprendido, tanto que abrió los ojos como platos y relajo el agarre que tenía sobre mis muñecas.

-Con que es así…-Cambio su expresión de asombro, a una gran sonrisa lo que hizo que un escalofrió recorriera mi cuerpo. Ahora creo que realmente me asesinara por estúpida.-Tendré que quitarte esa asquerosa idea de la cabeza.

Bien, ahora sí que estoy jodida. Cerré los ojos fuertemente esperando a que me golpeara o vaya a saber dios que pensaba hacerme. Grande fue mi asombro cuando sentí algo húmedo recorrer mi cuello. Abrí los ojos de golpe, y mi cuerpo se tensó completamente. Levi estaba recorriendo mi cuello con su lengua, dando pequeños mordisco y unos que otros pequeños besos. Intente nuevamente soltarme del agarre del Levi pero de nuevo; no logre zafarme de él. Sentía mis piernas débiles como gelatinas y creí que me volvería a desplomar en el piso como hace un momento.

Levi seguía con su lujurioso juego por todo mi cuello, comenzó a besar todo el recorrido que había dejado con su saliva bajando hasta mi clavícula, le propino un pequeño mordisco que hizo que yo echara la cabeza hacia atrás a la pared, dejándole un espacio más abierto de mi cuello. Esos besos ya me estaban empezando a volver loca.

-Levi…para por—¡Ggm!

¡Pero que! Ese sonido tan indecente acaba de salir de mi boca y Levi lo escucho claramente. ¡Qué vergüenza! Él se detuvo un momento, soltó el agarre que tenía sobre la muñeca de mi mano izquierda y llevo su mano a mi cintura y me apretó a él. Yo me tape la boca con la mano que tenía libre para no volver a producir sonidos extraños. Sentí como Levi me mordió fuertemente que hasta chille del dolor, pero a él no le importo. Volvió a besar mi cuello y luego se dirigió a mi oreja derecha, la cual comenzó a chupar y morder.

-Con esto, da por terminado tu castigo-Me susurro aquello con su voz ronca y yo no hice nada más que estremecerme-Ya he dejado marcada mi propiedad, así el mocoso y más nadie se atreverá a tocarte.

El me soltó, se alejó de mí y salió de mi cueva sin decirme más nada ni dirigirme la mirada. Esas últimas palabras se quedaron haciendo eco en mi cabeza… ¿Qué quiso decir con que dejo marcada su propiedad? Fui rápidamente hacia un espejo que había en la pared superior derecha de la oficina y me chequee el cuello ¡No puedo creerlo! Tengo una tremenda marca roja en mi piel, junto con una marca de mordisco. ¡ESO NO SE ME QUITARA EN SEMANAS! ¿Cómo se supone que me tapare esto?

Hoy me quedo claro una cosa; Yo soy propiedad de Levi y el no dejara que nadie más que él se me acerque.

* * *

 **Bueno... No se como me salio este episodio D:**

 **solo espero que no me maten ;-;**

 **Quería** **agradecerles a aquellos que leen la historia y dejan Reviews, como los que no comentan**

 **nada pero aun así la leen.**

 **Se que lo hacen por que me sale en la estadísticas de vistas :v**

 **¡Bueno! Chiao pechochuras uwu**


	7. Declaración improvista

_**¡HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**_

 ** _Aqui el nuevo capitulo :3 Espero que lo disfruten_**

 ** _¡Tatatatatatataraaaaaaaaan!_**

 ** _._**

* * *

 _ **Declaración improvista**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

El cielo se encontraba lleno de estrellas hermosas junto con una gran luna que lo alumbraba, enviando pequeños e inocentes rayos de luz que se colaban en las ajetreadas calles de Francia donde yo, me encontraba caminando. Estábamos a finales de Noviembre, donde las personas se encontraban corriendo de un lado a otro, haciendo sus compras navideñas y otras cosas.

No he tenido tiempo de preguntarle a Levi sobre su regalo de cumpleaños, siempre se me olvida debido a las circunstancias en la que nos encontramos. No hemos tenido mucho tiempo para estar juntos debido al trabajo acumulado en la empresa, donde hemos estados ocupados debido al nuevo cosmético que se lanzara en Diciembre, donde también habrá una fiesta Navideña que está organizando Hanji.

El nuevo cosmético es un grupo de Labiales de olores, colores, formas y tamaños diferentes. Me ha tocado supervisarlo y digo que son muy buenos-y serán muy caros-Creo que serán muy populares como todo lo que la empresa saca.

Y se preguntaran, ¿Qué haces rondando en la calle en la noche? La verdad es que ni yo lo sé. Yunni y Daniela no se encuentran en casa, están haciendo un viaje a España para encontrar ropas que vender en su tienda. Y como me siento completamente sola en esa espaciosa casa, decidí salir a tomar aire y caminar hasta donde mis pies me lleven. Yunni luego de ese arranque de pulmonía que le dio, se volvió a recuperar muy rápido sin problema alguno.

Mientras caminaba, visualice una tienda de accesorios donde algo me llamo la atención; Un reloj dorado con detalles negros y las manijas que marcan las horas blancas con dorado. Es realmente hermoso, cualquiera creería que es de oro o algo por el estilo. Es un poco caro, pero parece del estilo de Levi y quizás eso funcione como regalo de cumpleaños, así no tendría que preguntarle y arruinarle la sorpresa.

Entre a la tienda llena de accesorios elegantes, había muchas personas eligiendo regalos de navidad para sus familiares, amigos y amantes. Compre el reloj, lo envolvieron en un papel de regalo blanco con lunares rojos y un lazo dorado. Salí de aquella tienda y volví a mi casa.

Mientras me quedaba dormida en mi cama, me di cuenta de que estoy últimos meses he estado pensando en Levi y creo estar enamorada de él.

* * *

Esto es realmente extraño, son las 12 del mediodía y no veo a Rivaille por ningún lado, nunca falta a su trabajo, su puntualidad y orgullo no se lo permiten. Quizás esta en una reunión de negocios con sus socios, fue a última hora que no me pudo avisar. Quizás es eso, llegara en algún momento y se pondrá a acosarme como es de costumbre. Admito que no tenerlo cerca me entristece… lo extraño, estoy acostumbrada a verlo todos los días y siento que me hace falta.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose fuerte y bruscamente hizo que brincara de mi silla y pegara un gran grito como el de las películas de terror.

-¡EVANGELINEEEEEEE!-Hanji se acercó a mi escritorio y se lanzó encima de mí logrando que casi me caiga de la silla y me dé un paro cardiaco-¡TE NECESITO URGENTE!

-¡Por todos los cielos Hanji, no vuelvas hacer eso!-Siento que mis costillas se romperán si sigue abrazándome con tanta fuerza-¿Qué sucede? ¡SUELTAME YA!

-¡No me grites!-Me soltó e hizo un puchero como si ella fuera una bebe a la que le acaban de quitar su chupete-Necesito que le des algo a Rivaille.

-¿Rivaille? Él no ha venido hoy así que—

-¡Lo sé! Por eso necesito que le lleves estos papeles importantísimos-Me entrego una carpeta amarilla y se dirigió a la puerta-Necesito que vayas a su departamento ahora mismo y se lo entregues si no quieres que la empresa se vea quebrada.

-¿¡QUEBRADA!? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Así como lo escuchas, esos papeles son importantísimos así que ve a llevárselo a Levi ahora mismo-Salió por la puerta y se fue despidiéndose fuertemente-¡CHAO Y BUENA SUERTE!

¿Me está diciendo que la empresa quebrara si no le llevo estos papeles? Esta loca. Pero eso significa que Levi se encuentra en su departamento y tengo buena excusa para ir a visitarlo. Recogí mis cosas que estaban encima del escritorio, las metí en mi cartera junto con la carpeta amarilla que Hanji me dio y baje rápidamente a la puerta principal de la empresa. Aunque antes de dar un paso afuera, alguien grito mi nombre.

-¡Eva! Menos mal que te encontré-Se veía cansado como si fuera corrido una maratón-Necesito decirte algo.

-¡Lo siento Eren! Estoy apurada, tengo que hacer algo urgente.-Salí corriendo dejando al ojiverde atrás, un taxi se encontraba afrente de la puerta, como si supiera que necesitaba uno.

El taxi me llevo a mi destino; El departamento de Levi. Salí corriendo del auto, y me dirige a la puerta. Me sentía emocionada, y no entendía porque. Toque el timbre, espere dos minutos y nadie contestaba… toque cinco veces más y nada. Toque diez veces seguidas hasta que al fin escuche pasos fuertes y apurados detrás de la puerta que tenía al frente.

-¡MALDITA SEA, ¿QUÉ?!-¡Tremendo susto me ha dado con ese grito! Levi se encontraba parado en medio de la puerta, con el ceño fruncido y en pijama.

-¡Hola Levi! Tu querida Evangeline vino a visitarte.-Me he puesto roja al notar que la camisa de botones que tenía puesta, se encontraba ligeramente abierta y mostraba su bien trabajado abdomen y pecho.

-No he pedido que me vinieras a visitar.

-No necesito de tu permiso-Le sonrió de manera burlona-Hanji me mando a traerte unos documentos que son importantísimos. Por cierto… ¿Por qué no has ido a trabajar? Que jefe tan irresponsable tengo.

-Tsk. Así que la cuatro ojos te ha mandado…

-Sí, ahora bien… abróchate esa camisa que harás que las vecinas le den orgasmos visuales si te ven-Levi se veía muy cansado y estaba muy sudado.

-Tengo calor. Dame una buena vez esos malditos papeles y vete a tu casa que estoy ocupado.

-Ocupado haciendo que tus vecinas tengan orgasmos visuales-Le alce la carpeta para que la tomara, pero cuando iba hacerlo el pareció marearse ya que casi cae al piso si no es porque lo sostuve.

-¡Levi! ¿Qué tienes?-Lo tome por los hombros y rápidamente sentí su cuerpo muy caliente-¡Estas hirviendo en fiebre!

-¡Maldita sea suéltame! No tengo nada, vete de una vez-Se alejó de mi bruscamente y me quede helada por cómo me trato. Pero eso no se iba a quedar así ¡No señor! Él iba a escucharme. Le lance la carpeta y este golpeo fuertemente su espalda haciendo que dejara de caminar y se volteara hacia mí con un aura asesina que poco me importo.

-¡No me trates de ese modo! Yo no soy una de tus estúpidas admiradoras las cuales tratas como basura y a ellas poco le interesan. ¡Eres un tremendo idiota ¿lo sabias?! He estado todo el puto día preocupándome por ti por no haber aparecido ni dado señales de vida, vengo a entregarte algo que es de tu interés, te veo enfermo, me preocupo por tu salud y tú vas y me tratas de mala gana!-Camine muy molesta hacia él y lo tome por la camisa acercando su rostro al mío- Así que ahora me vas hacer el favor de ir a tu habitación, te acostaras en tu cama y esperaras a que te lleve de comer y me encargue de ti. ¿¡Eso te quedo claro Levi Ackerman!? ¿O necesitas que te lo explique de otro modo?

Esta vez fue Levi el que se quedó boquiabierto por mi actitud y sin decir más nada, subió a su habitación tal como se lo ordene. Ese idiota… se encuentra enfermo y no le importa, está realmente caliente ¡y casi se desmaya!

Da igual, el parece un niño malcriado al que hay que darle lo que quiere si no, hace berrinches y yo no le iba a dejar hacer lo que él le entre en gana. Me dirige a la cocina y decidí cocinar una sopa de pollo, eso hará que se sienta mejor. La cocina de Levi es algo grande y tiene de todo, eso me lo hace más fácil ya que no tendré que ir a comprar verduras y nada que necesite para la sopa.

Después de dos horas de cortar, sazonar y cocinar, la sopa ya se encontraba lista y no es por ser pretenciosa ni nada, pero olía muy rico y tenía buena pinta. Serví la sopa en un tazón, tome una cucharilla de la repisa y coloque todo en una de esas bandejas con pequeñas patas que usan para llevarles el desayuno a las personas a la cama. Fui directo a la habitación de Levi, el cual se encontraba acostado boca arriba con el brazo derecho tapándole los ojos y una pierna fuera de las sabanas.

-Levi… ¿estas despierto?-Me acerque lentamente y coloque la bandeja con la sopa a un lado de la cama-Te traje una sopa que hará que te sientas mejor.

-Te he dicho que estoy bien, no necesito una ridícula sopa.-Él se inmuto a mirarme y continuo acostado con su pose de relajo total.

-Y yo te he dicho…¡QUE TE TRAJE UNA SOPA QUE HICE CON MUCHO ESFUERZO PARA QUE TE LA TRAGUES QUIERAS O NO!-El realmente me saca canas verdes.

-Tsk eres tan molesta…-Se sentó en la cama apoyando la espalda en unas almohadas, yo le acerque la bandeja y la coloque encima de sus piernas y me quede esperando a que el comenzara a comer, lo cual no hizo y solo se quedó mirándome de mala gana-¿Se puede saber que más quieres? Me comeré la jodida sopa, ya vete.

-No. Me asegurare de que te la comas sin dejar nada.

-Tsk.

El tomo la cucharilla que tenía a un lado del tazón de la sopa, la vertió en ella y luego la probó. Pareció gustarle ya que comenzó a comer rápido y yo me asuste pensando que en algún momento se iba atragantar. Luego de unos 5 minutos, termino de comer y me dio la bandeja con el tazón vacío pero tenía algunos trozos de zanahorias que le había echado a la sopa.

-¿Por qué no te has comido las zanahorias?

-Nunca me gustaron.

-Pues te las vas a comer, ¡eso es desperdiciar la comida!-Lo mire molesta y el me ignoro olímpicamente.

-No lo hare.- ¡Él se está comportando de veras como un niño pequeño! Con que así iban a ser las cosas. Le sonreí dulcemente, tome la cucharilla, agarre uno de los trozos de zanahoria con intención de dársela-¡Pero qué demonios! Te he dicho Line, que no quiero.

-A mí me vale lo que tú quieras o dejes de querer. Te la comerás así tenga que abrirte la boca y darte yo misma la comida-Intente acercarle la cucharilla a la boca pero él me tomo a mano y la aparto.

-¡Pareces una estúpida! ¡Te estoy diciendo que no quiero y no quiero es NO QUIERO!-Frunció el ceño más de lo normal y yo sentía que si alguien no me agarraba ahorita mismo, lo agarraría por el cuello y lo estrangularía sin piedad alguna.

-¡Y tu un niño pequeño! Comételas de una vez-Intente nuevamente darle la zanahoria pero el volvió a apartarla de su boca y me miro molesto.

-¿Quieres que me la coma? Está bien, pero con una condición.

-¿Y cuál es?-Algo me dice que no es muy bueno lo que saldrá de su boca.

-Tendrás que quedarte a dormir conmigo, aquí en mi casa y en mi cama. Los dos juntos.-El ya no tenía una cara de molestia en su rostro, la cambio por una sonrisa burlona y picara. Antes de que yo pudiera negarme, tomo mi mano que tenía agarrada la cucharilla, la acerco a su boca y se comió el trozo de zanahoria.

-¡Pero que estás diciendo! ¿Eres estúpido o qué? No pienso quedarme a dormir contigo, ¡si no quieres comerte las zanahorias, no lo hagas!-Me levante de la cama con intenciones de salir de ahí, pero Levi me tomo del brazo y me volvió a sentar. Llevo mi mano a su frente, luego acerco su cara a la mía y me susurro.

-¿Enserio Line? Pensé que querías cuidar que tu amigo no muriera hirviendo de fiebre. Una buena amiga no deja a un amigo enfermo, solo y desamparado en su casa sin nadie que lo cuide.-Sentí que la fiebre que el tenia se me contagiaba, ya que sentí mis mejillas arder con fuerza-A demás…solo es pasar la noche conmigo cuidando de que no me muera mientras duermo. Ya hemos dormido juntos cuando éramos niños, ¿recuerdas?-Dijo todo aquello con un tono de voz muy sensual que hizo que mi estómago sintiera un cosquilleo horrendo, que podría jurar que se trataba de elefantes saltando intentando destrozarme la barriga.

-Tt-te estoy diciendo que Nn-no!-Él se acercó más y sentí su respiración chocar en mi boca e instintivamente trague saliva.

-Por Fa-vor-Se quedó mirando mis labios para luego alejarse solo un poco de mi- A demás, ya estás bien grandecita para que te pongas como una adolescente solo por dormir con un hombre, no te hare nada que no quieras que te haga…

-¡ERES UN PERVERTIDO! ¡No pienso quedarme a dormir contigo, será para que termine violada por tu culpa!-Aleje mi mano de su arranque de forma brusca y me levante de la cama.

-Ya te dije que no te hare nada, ¡y basta de gritar que me duele la cabeza!-Él se levantó de la cama, pero apenas estuvo de pie, volvió a marearse y esta vez callo en el piso ya que no me dio tiempo de sostenerlo.

-¡RIVAILLE!-Lo tome por los hombros e intente levantarlo, un intento fallido ya que pesa demasiado-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí, solo fue un mareo tonto-Él se encontraba realmente enfermo, respiraba agitadamente, tenía la cara roja, sudaba como si no hubiese un mañana y digamos que podría cocinar un huevo encima de el por lo caliente que se encontraba. Esto no está bien… hay que llamar a un médico.

-Levi… no te encuentras bien, hay que llevarte a un hospital o llamar a un médico para que te vea.

-Te digo que no es nada. No llames a nadie, quiero que seas tú la que me cuide-Me miro con dulzura y mi corazón comenzó a latir como loco.

-Pfff…De verdad que no te soporto. Está bien, me quedare contigo esta noche solo para asegurarme de que estés bien y no te mueras-Con ayuda de él, lo levante y logre que se acostara de nuevo en la cama-Iré a buscar algo para que se te baje la fiebre-Me levante pero nuevamente el me jalo del brazo, voltee a mirarlo para saber que quería y solo se quedó mirándome en silencio.

-Gracias-Me soltó y luego cerró los ojos.

Busque y busque en todo el departamento un botiquín de emergencias hasta que por fin lo encontré detrás del espejo del baño. No sé por qué no se me ocurrió buscar allí antes. Halle una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza, y una para el resfriado común. Eso ayudara a bajarle la fiebre y que se mejore.

Fui a por un vaso de agua para luego ir a la habitación de Levi, el cual se tomó las dos pastillas sin decir nada y se limitó a dormir. Baje de nuevo a la cocina para buscar un trapo que poder remojar para ponerle en la frente a Levi, así bajaría más rápido la fiebre. Encontré un pequeño paño blanco no muy grueso, y luego agarre un bol más o menos grande. Le vertí agua y le agregue unos trozos de hielos. Subí nuevamente a donde se encontraba el enano gruñón y lo encontré completamente dormido. Se veía realmente lindo durmiendo, tenía el cabello alborotado con mechones pegados a su frente debido al sudor, los ojos cerrados, las mejillas rojas por la fiebre, los labios ligeramente separados y respiraba agitadamente. Es una imagen de Levi que nunca pensé apreciar…

Puse el bol lleno de agua fría en una mesita de noche que había al lado de la cama y moje el paño para luego ponerlo en la frente de Levi. Me sentía mal por verlo de esa manera, él estaba enfermo y no tenía a nadie que lo cuidara… Seguramente Hanji sabía que se encontraba así y quiso que viniera a estar pendiente de él. Ella es buena persona. Me senté en el piso, apoyando mis brazos en la cama y mi cabeza en mis brazos, me sentía somnolienta con solo ver a Levi durmiendo, empecé a sentir como caía en el mundo de la inconciencia y lentamente, termine dormida.

* * *

Sentía como acariciaban mi cabello, eso se sentía bien. Fui despertándome y abriendo mis ojos lentamente encontrándome con Levi sentado en la cama al lado mío acariciándome el cabello como si él fuera mi padre y yo su hija pequeña.

-Levi…-Bostece y dirige la mirada a la ventana, donde se veía un atardecer muy hermoso que se colaba por toda la habitación-Lo siento, me quede dormida.

El no dijo nada. Me senté en la cama y coloque una mano en su frente para sentir su temperatura, la cual ha bajado asombrosamente.

-Ya no tienes fiebre, pero deberías seguir descansando.

-Tengo hambre y no quiero más sopa.-El me miraba relajado y yo solo pude aceptar sus caprichos.

-Te lo permito esta vez solo porque estas enfermo-Lo mire intentando parecer molesta pero no funciono. Intente levantarme pero justo cuando quise hacerlo, Levi me jalo fuertemente y logro-no sé cómo-que me sentara entre sus piernas. Rodeo mis hombros con sus brazos abrazándome con fuerza y apretándome a él, escondió su rostro detrás de mí y yo ya sentía mi corazón estallar por el repentino abrazo.- ¿Levi, que sucede?

-Yo…necesito decirte algo-Me apretó con más fuerza y yo sentí que en algún momento dejaría de respirar-Quiero que te quedes así conmigo un rato…

-Bb-bueno…-¡No sé qué más decir! Siento que mis pulmones no logran acumular suficiente oxígeno para respirar y estoy muy nerviosa. ¿Qué es eso que él desea decirme?

-Escucha bien por qué no te lo pienso repetir-Hizo una pausa y continua-Cuando éramos niños, me di cuenta que me gustabas más que una amiga. Sé que es ridículo que te mencione esto ahora, pero el hecho es mis sentimientos a pesar de tanto tiempo, no han cambiado. Luego de que te fuiste, me sentí realmente solo y triste, hasta llegue a odiar a todo el mundo-No sé por qué eso no me sorprende…-Luego de que entre a la segundaria, estuve buscándote esperando que hubieras vuelto a Alemania pero fue un fracaso, al final decidí olvidarme de ti para siempre ya que me sentía un estúpido.

-Levi yo—

-Déjame terminar y no interrumpas. Mi padre decidió mudarse a Francia un tiempo después ya que mi abuelo había muerto y él tenía que ocuparse de la empresa. Así termine aquí y lo demás es historia; te encontré y terminaste trabajando para mí-se detuvo unos minutos y el continuo-Desde hace unos meses me he dado cuenta de que aún me gustas, y no solo eso, creo que estoy enamorado de ti…

-Levi escucham—

-Si me vuelves a interrumpir, juro que te amarrare a la cama y de ahí no saldrás virgen-Me tense al escuchar eso y me puse más roja que un tomate. Mi corazón latía como nunca lo ha hecho, empecé a sudar frio y me sentía muy nervioso ¡Como se atreve a hablar así de mí! Que sabe el si soy o no virgen… tengo ganas de patearlo hasta que me canse-No quiero que nadie más que yo te toque. Cada vez que te veo cerca del imbécil de Eren me molesto demasiado, hasta se me ha cruzado a la cabeza golpearlo hasta dejarlo muerto en el piso. Quiero ser el único que pueda sentir tus labios…-Soltó el agarre de unos de sus brazos y comenzó a acariciar mi hombro. Di un respingo al sentir sus manos frías en mi piel-Quiero ser el único en abrazarte como yo lo hago. Quiero ser el único al que atiendas por estar enfermo. Quiero ser el único en lograr que sonrías como lo haces siempre que estas feliz. Quiero ser el único que este en tus pensamientos todo el día. Line yo…

Me solté rápidamente de su agarre y voltee a verlo. Me sentía asustada, nerviosa y emocionada por saber que más quería decirme. Quiero escuchar que salga de sus finos labios que me quiere solo a mí. Que diga eso que quiero escuchar. Quiero que diga que me necesita como yo lo necesito a él. Desde que me lo encontré aquel día en la empresa, no he dejado de pensar en él ni un solo segundo. Siempre él está en mi mente, logrando que me ponga nerviosa y feliz con solo escuchar su nombre. Al verlo mi corazón siempre se vuelve loco y unos elefantes atacan mi estómago. Quiero que mis sentimientos sean correspondidos.

-¡Tú me gustas Levi!-Esa oración se me escapo de los labios sin yo darme cuenta, aunque no me arrepiento de decirle aquello. Él se vio realmente sorprendido.

-Con que si-Tomo mi mejilla con su mano y la acaricio con su pulgar. Esa acción tan característica de el-Entonces… ¿eso significa que si te digo que quiero que seamos más que amigos…tu dirías que si?

-¿Eres tonto?-Alce una ceja y el me miro confundido-No soy tan estúpida como crees, jamás te diría que no.

-Vaya.-El pareció contento con mi respuesta, me tomo por la cintura y me acerco a el-Entonces… Line, ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

-Si-Dije aquello en un murmuro casi audible y mi corazón estaba más desbocado que un caballo en pleno trote.

-Que bien-Se acercó y me beso lento y tortuosamente. Lamia mis labios con paciencia para luego propinarles pequeños mordiscos, rodee su cuello con mis brazos y me deje besar.

El pareció cansarse de mi boca, ya que bajo a mi cuello el cual aún tenía esa marca que él me había hecho en mi oficina. Comenzó a devorar mi cuello con su boca y sentí como un calor comenzaba a recorrer todo mi cuerpo y me sentí rara. Sentí que si seguíamos así, terminaría haciendo cosas que no debía hacer, no aun.

-Lll-Levi basta…-El me ignoro y continúo devorando mi cuello, bajo una de las mangas y dejo mi hombro desnudo el cual comenzó a besar y lamer. Eso realmente me alerto y lo aleje bruscamente de mí-¡Dije ya basta!

Él se quedó quieto mirándome confundido ¡Mierda, ¿que acabo de hacer?!

-Lo siento… es que tienes hambre y yo también y… ¡Iré a preparar la cena!-Sin más me levante de la cama y salí corriendo a la cocina. Estaba nerviosa, si no paraba aquello terminaríamos haciendo algo que no estoy preparada para hacer.

Llegue a la cocina e intente relajarme mientras bebía de un vaso de agua fría. Sentí como mi cuerpo se enfriaba y se relajaba, deje el vaso en la mesa y comencé a pensar lo sucedido. Ahora ya no soy solo la secretaria y amiga de Levi…Ahora también soy su novia, eso me hace feliz.

-Tengo que cocinar algo que realmente le guste-Dije para mí y comencé a revisar el refrigerador en busca de que cocinar. Decidí cocinar pollo picante al horno, con ensalada de vegetales-sin zanahoria-puré de papas con un poco de arroz y eso hice.

Durante todo el rato que dure cocinando, no escuche a Levi así que supuse que estaría en su cuarto molesto por mi actitud. Termine de cocinar y subí al cuarto de Levi para avisarle de que la comida estaba lista pero él no estaba. ¿Dónde se había metido? Comencé a buscarlo por el departamento, cuando escuche como el agua de una regadera caía al piso. Él se estaba bañando. Me pare al frente de la puerta y me quede parada en la puerta escuchando como caía el agua.

-¡Levi! ¡La comida ya está lista, así que baja cuando termines de bañarte!

No escuche respuesta de su parte, resignada baje a la cocina y me concentre en servir la comida en la mesa. Espere y espere hasta que por fin el idiota se dignó a aparecer, se sentó en la mesa y comenzó a comer en silencio. El seguramente se encontraba molesto por detenerlo… ahora me siento mal y creo que debí dejarme llevar.

-¿Qué harás en noche buena?-Dijo aquello sin mirarme comiendo tranquilamente.

-Nn-no lo sé… Daniela y Yunni quieren que vaya a casa de mis padres junto con ellas como todos los años. Por otra parte Eren me- ¡Pero que mierda iba a decir! Levi me miro con cara de pocos amigos y yo sentí que él me mataría en cualquier momento-¡Es decir! Es tu cumpleaños así que vendré a celebrarlo contigo. Quería que fuera una sorpresa pero ya que preguntas…

-Entonces ese día tendremos una cena-Me miro con una pequeña sonrisa, que casi logra pasar desapercibida y continuamos comiendo.

Después de cenar, me dirige a bañarme por insistencia de Levi, el cual decía que estaba sudada y él no pensaba dormir conmigo en esas condiciones. ¡Él me ha obligado prácticamente a quedarme aquí y luego va y dice esas cosas!

Me bañe en una relajante tina con agua tibia y casi logro quedarme dormida ahí misma si no es por los golpes de la puerta y los gritos de Levi diciéndome que saliera de una vez. Salí de la tina, me seque con la toalla azul cielo y me coloque la Gigantesca camisa blanca de Levi que me quedaba como un vestido corto. Me da vergüenza salir así… pero si no salgo Levi me sacara a patadas.

Salí a pasos pequeños del baño, dirigiéndome a la habitación de Levi mientras peinaba mi largo cabello con los dedos. Al entrar mire a Levi recostado encima la cama revisando su celular, me acerque lentamente jalando la camisa para que me tapara más ya que me sentía descubierta. El volteo y no sé si eran cosas mías, pero creo que me desnudaba con la mirada y eso me ponía nerviosa.

-Mocosa, muévete que tengo sueño-Bufe y me acosté a un lado de la cama, intentando estar LO MAS separada posible de él, lo cual fue en vano ya que una vez que me arrope con la sabana, él se acercó a mi juntando su cuerpo con el mío-Tengo frio, así que abrázame.

-¡Para eso están las sabanas!-Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, el rodeo mi cuerpo con su brazo y comenzó a acariciar mi cabello de una manera que hizo que me relaja y comenzara a tener sueño.

Acomode mi cabeza en su pecho y lo abrace. El sonido de su corazón era tan relajante como las caricias que me daba en el cabello y lentamente sentí como caía en el mundo de los sueños.

- _Buenas noches Line._

Aquello fue lo último que oí antes de terminar dormida completamente.

* * *

 **Bueno... no se como quedo este capitulo :c no me termina de parecer bueno pero bueh!**

 **Tenia un bloqueo creativo ¡GIGANTESCO! Tuve que borrar mas de 3 veces la mitad del cap por que algunas cosas no me convencían y fnsdhfksdhgdhfdg no se :C**

 **Se aceptan felicitaciones y tomatazos (?**

 **Chiao amores míos uwu una galleta con Nutella a todos los que leen esta historia :3 es de parte de su patrocinador ¡Levi Ackerman!**

 **Levi: ¡ESO NO ES CIERTO! *Le lanza una chola***


	8. Como perros y gatos

**¡Buenas! Son la 1:48 de la tarde y tengo sueño... Tengo sueño por que me levante a las 5 de la mañana debido a una pesadilla, no pude dormir mas así que me quede escribiendo este capitulo(?**

 **En fin. Espero que el capitulo sea de su agrado.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Como Perros y Gatos**_

 _ **.**_

Estoy esperando desde hace media hora en el estacionamiento de la empresa a Levi para irme a casa, el cual no parece llegar y no logro ver su auto… ¿Me dejaría plantada? No lo creo… si es así, lo matare.

-¡Evangelineeee!-Era Petra que se dirigía hacia mi persona, ¿Qué querrá?-Levi me ha mandado a decirte algo.

-Dime.

-¡Veras!-Me miro muy emocionada y yo no estoy de humor para sus sonrisas tontas-Levi me ha mandado a decirte que estará ocupado hoy y no podrán irse juntos… Me he enterado de que están saliendo… ¿eso es cierto?

-Si.-No tengo muchas ganas para seguir hablando de esto. Le di la espalda para irme pero ella me tomo por un brazo e hizo que me volteara a verla. Ella ya no estaba sonriente y tenía una mirada fría, sea lo que sea que me dirá… no tiene que ser bueno.

-Escúchame bien Evangeline Rose, Rivaille es mío, ¿entiendes eso? El solo te está utilizando para pasar el rato como cualquier puta barata. El me ama y yo lo sé, así como sé que tu relación con el no seguirá mucho en pie… ya que me encargare personalmente de eso-Me sonrió con malicia-Es mejor que te alejes de él cuanto antes, o me asegurare de que te vaya muy mal.

-¿Enserio? Inténtalo-Le sonreí burlonamente, tenía una ¡GRANDES! Ganas de abofetearla hasta que me cansara- Creo que estas mal, no discutiré contigo ya que es una pérdida de tiempo. ¡CHAO!-Intente irme de nuevo pero esta vez me jalo con más fuerza y me clavo sus uñas.- ¡Ya basta, me estas lastimando!

-¡Me ha costado mucho tiempo, me ha costado mucho que Levi por fin se fijara en mí! ¡Y no dejare que tú me lo quites!-Me apretó aún más sus uñas en mi brazo y de verdad que dolía.

¡Cállate!-La abofetee y ella se veía estupefacta, me soltó el brazo y me miraba llena de odio-Yo conozco a Levi mucho antes que tú, si es por eso; yo soy la que tiene más derecho de estar con él. A demás, yo no te he quitado nada, ya que no se quita lo que no se tiene-La mire con odio y me largue de una buena vez de ese jodido lugar.

Estaba esperando a que pasara un taxi afuera de la empresa. Tengo que llamar al idiota de Levi y que me explique por qué carajos no me llamo para decirme que no me llevaría a casa. Busque y busque en mi cartera de cuero y no lo veo por ningún lado… ¡Maldición! Lo he dejado en la oficina, tengo que buscarlo.

Me dirige de mala gana hasta el ascensor, subí, camine por el pasillo que me diría a la oficina de Levi y una voz familiar llamando mi nombre me detuvo. No puede ser… no tengo ganas.

-Hola Eren-El nombrado me abrazo muy fuerte, el invadía mi espacio personal-¿Qué necesitas?

-Yo nada. Termine unos papeleos que no dejaron de molestarme hasta ahora, ¿y tú que haces aquí tan tarde? Son las 10 de la noche.

-¡Son las 10!-Maldita sea, a esta hora no pasa taxis por aquí… ¿Cómo carajos me iré a mi casa?-Deje mi teléfono, ya me iba a casa…

-A esta hora los taxis no pasan por aquí, ¿No iba Levi llevarte a tu casa?

-No-Lo mire de mala gana-Tenia algo que hacer y no puede llevarme.

-Bueno… Si quieres puedo llevarte-me sonrió amablemente y la mitad de mi mal humor se fue.

-Si no es un problema…

-¡No es ninguno!

-Bien, muchas gracias Eren. Espérame un momento, iré por mi celular.

Fui literalmente corriendo hacia mi oficina, tome mi teléfono y volví hasta donde se hallaba Eren. Fuimos hasta su auto que se encontraba en el estacionamiento, el auto de Eren es un Ferrari blanco que se ve MUY caro, creo que si trabajara toda una vida aun no podría pagarlo. Subí al asiento del copiloto, le di la dirección de mi casa y comenzamos a recorrer las oscuras calles de Francia. El no dijo nada y yo tampoco, solo nos concentramos en escuchar las canciones que ponían en la emisora.

-Mañana es la fiesta de navidad.-Eren me sonrió y volvió a dirigir su vista a la calle.

-Lo sé.

-¿Con quién iras?

-Rivaille.-Tengo sueño, quiero llegar a mi casa, tumbarme en la cama y soñar que descuartizo a la estúpida de Petra.

-Que mal, quería ir contigo. Supongo que será para la próxima.-No respondí. Me he dado cuenta que lo que Levi me decía era verdad, en cierta parte Eren parece interesado en mí y no creo poder corresponderle, así que lo mejor será mantener distancia.

Llegamos a mi casa e invite a Eren a que se tomara un café como agradecimiento por traerme. Mientras Eren tomaba de su café y yo me comía una galleta, él se levantó del sillón donde se hallaba sentado y se incorporó a mi lado. Comencé a sentirme nerviosa…

-¿Qué sucede Eren?-Mordí la galleta de chocolate y trate de no verlo a los ojos.

-Eva yo…

-¡Pero mira la hora! Tienes que irte, es tarde y—

-¡Espera! Necesito decirte algo-Bufe para mis adentros, tengo miedo de lo que me vaya a decir.

-Bien, que sea rápido.

-Hoy estas de muy mal humor ¡eh!-Me sonrió de manera nerviosa y me miro con sus grandes y hermosos ojos verdes con pequeños destellos azules. Ahora que lo veo bien, esos ojos parecen mágicos.-Eva ¡Tú me gustas desde hace un tiempo! Y me gustaría que tú y yo—

-No-Lo mire seriamente y el me miro confundido y una expresión de decepción-Escucha, me siento feliz de tenerte como un amigo y me gustaría que eso no cambiara. Estoy saliendo con Rivaille y no puedo corresponderte.

-¿Rivaille? Pero si es tu jefe no pueden…

-A demás de mi jefe, Rivaille es mi amigo. Lo conozco desde que tengo 4 años, así que no hay ningún problema.-Le abrí la puerta de mi casa con intención de que se fuera, pero no. Él se levantó de golpe, me acorralo en la pared y coloco sus brazos a los costados de mi cuerpo, evitando que yo saliera de ahí.

-¡Eren!

-¡No lo acepto! ¿Por qué él? Él es un amargado, orgulloso, egoísta, adicto a la limpieza, ¿Qué tiene él que yo no pueda darte?

-Ee-Eren es suficiente.

-¡Yo puedo hacerte feliz! Solo dame una oportunidad y yo—

¡EREN! Te digo me dejes ahora mismo-Lo mire molesta, él abrió los ojos como platos y me soltó-Ya te dije que no puede haber nada entre nosotros. Si quieres ser mi amigo, ¡bien! Y si no, por favor no me molestes más. ¡ESTOY DE MUY MAL HUMOR! Y no lo quiero terminar pagando contigo. Por favor vete.-Le abrí la puerta, antes de que saliera me volvió a mirar lleno de tristeza y yo me sentí realmente mal. No debí hablarle así… Al final él se fue, cerré la puerta con seguro y me dirige al baño.

Maldita sea. Todo esto es culpa de la estúpida de Petra, ella y su retorcido cerebro. Aun así, ¡TODA LA CULPA LA TIENE RIVAILLE! Como se va a ir sin avisarme correctamente, dejándome tirada esperando como una tonta por él. Cuando lo vea, me asegurare de patearlo hasta el cansancio, a él y a la estúpida de Petra.

¡PETRA, PETRA, PETRA, PETRA! Estúpida mujer. Como se atreve a clavarme sus mugrosas uñas en mi brazo, y la gota que derrama el vaso; ha dicho que hará que Levi y yo nos separemos. Nunca pensé que lograría tener tanta ganas de patear a alguien, pero ya veo que no. Esa idiota me va a escuchar, no dejare esto así.

Me bañe y me fui a dormir.

* * *

 **.**

*Beee Beee Beee*

¡NO! No quiero despertar aun, no quiero ir a trabajar, no quiero encontrarme con Rivaille, no quiero encontrarme con la mugrosa de Petra, no quiero encontrarme con el amable de Eren el cual ayer rompí su corazón sin delicadeza alguna. Soy una mala persona, muy mala.

Me bañe, me coloque un vestido beige sencillo con un fino cinturón en la cintura, me peine en una coleta alta de caballo, desayune y tome un taxi hasta la empresa. El taxi me dejo en mi destino, entre a la empresa de mala muerte y a la primera que vi fue a la agradable Sasha, la cual me ofreció papas fritas y yo me negué. ¿Quién desayuna papas fritas? En fin, es Sasha y no se puede esperar mucho de ella. Tome el ascensor, camine por los pasillos y llegue a la oficina del señor "Te dejo plantada y no te llamo para avisarte por qué". Rivaille me vio de muy mala gana y yo le devolví la mirada, no lo salude y me metí en mi agradable cueva.

No quiero discutir tan temprano, y menos con él. Quiero estar sola, pero la vida no lo entiende ya que mi puerta se abrió y yo ya sabía muy bien quien era.

-¿Qué quieres?-Dije de mala gana.

-¿Cómo dices? De paso que te vas sin avisarme, llegar y no me saludas como corresponde. Me haría bien un "Hola Levi, cariño mío ¿Cómo estás?"-¿Es enserio?

-El que se fue sin avisar y me ha dejado esperando media hora en el estacionamiento fue otro. A mí no me vengas con tus historias chinas.

-¿Qué coño estas diciendo? Te has ido a vaya a saber dónde y no me has avisado.-Esta conversación sin sentido ya me esta hartando.

-¿Y se puede saber quién te dijo a ti que yo me había ido a vaya a saber dónde?

-Petra, al menos ella pudo avisarme.- ¡Vaya! Ella no pierde tiempo.

-Escucha Rivaille, yo ¡JAMAS! Me fui a ningún lado. Me he quedado esperando por ti en el estacionamiento como habíamos acordado, Petra me dijo que te habías ido y no me llevarías a casa.-Comencé a revisar los documentos con desgana.

-¿Entonces Petra me mintió? ¿Por qué?

-Ella es estúpida.

-Tsk. Da igual-Se acercó a mí, tomo mi barbilla e hizo que lo mirara- Ese vestido te queda bien. Tienes algo en los labios, deja que te lo quite.-Sin yo poder reaccionar, me beso y mi corazón comenzó a latir rápido. Es impresionante que con un simple gesto haga que mi corazón se vuelva loco y los elefantes en mi estómago comiencen a saltar. Se alejó de mí y me miro con esos hermosos ojos negros como la noche.- Iremos a almorzar hoy, así que no te vuelvas a escapar.

Sin más, se alejó hacia su oficina dejándome sentada con el corazón bombeando sangre mil veces más rápido de lo que debe. Estúpido órgano que no sirve ni para la simple tarea al que fue creado.

* * *

.

Todavía no se me ha quito el mal humor de ayer, esa estúpida de Petra, está mal si cree que la voy a dejar jugando sola; si ella quiere guerra, tendrá guerra.

-¿Podrías terminarte de una maldita vez la ensalada?-Levi me miraba molesto y yo a él. No estoy de humor como para calarme el suyo.

-No.

-Tsk.

Me comí la ensalada cesar con desgana y salimos del restaurant. Hoy saldríamos temprano ya que hoy será la fiesta de navidad que organizo Hanji, así que todo el mundo estará en su casa arreglándose o ese tipo de cosas. Rivaille me dejo en mi casa y se fue a la suya. Estoy empezando a pensar que debería reunir y comprarme un auto, no puedo estar dependiendo de Rivaille o andar gastando mi paga en taxis.

¿Qué se supone que me pondré para la ridícula fiesta a la que no tengo ganas de ir? Hanji prácticamente me ha amenazado para que vaya, si no lo hago dijo que me haría algo malo… No quiero saber qué hará esa loca, así que mejor me pongo a pensar que me pondré. Tengo un montón de vestidos… pero nada me agrada. Si estuviera Yunni seguramente me ayudaría… La extraño, al igual que a Daniela. Seguramente el vestido coctel de capas, azul Cielo con detalles rosas pálido se ve bien. ¡Ese mismo será el que me pondré!

Espere a que fueran las 5; me bañe, me coloque el lindo vestido, me peine, maquille, me coloque un perfumen que olía muy bien y tome un taxi-de nuevo- hasta la empresa donde tendría que esperar a Rivaille para irnos a la fiesta. Llegue y comencé a buscar a Levi por todos lados ya que no lo encontré en su oficina, ¿Dónde demonios se metió?

-¿Buscas a tu novio?-Esa estúpida vocecita chillona-Se fue directo al almacén de limpieza maldiciendo y demás, ya que se le ha caído su taza de café en el pasillo.

No le dije nada, simplemente la ignore y fui al almacén de limpieza que se encuentra al final del largo pasillo que conecta oficinas a otras oficinas.

-¿¡Levi, Estas ahí!?-No hubo respuesta alguna. Donde diablos se metió…

Entre al almacén, él no estaba, cuando iba a salir la puerta se cerró de golpe e intente abrirla, pero alguien-que creo saber quién-le ha echado llave.

-¡PETRA, ABREME YA! Que infantil eres.

-Jujuju, no te abriré-Las ganas que tenia de patearla hasta el cansancio, se volvieron más fuertes-Tengo que irme, ¡Rivaille me espera!

-¡Eres una estúpida! ¡Ábreme de una maldita vez!-Intente nuevamente abrir la puerta, pero que va, no podre abrirla sin la llave.

-¡Cállate, eres una molestia!-¡Dios! Dame paciencia, porque si me das fuerzas… ¡LA MATO!-Te dejare salir una vez que acabe la fiesta y Levi termine caído a mis pies-Escuche que algo metálico cayó al piso-Dejare las llaves aquí, si tienes suerte, que lo dudo ya que todos se han ido, alguien podrá ayudarte. ¡Bye bye!

Juro por lo más sagrado, que cuando salga de aquí ¡LA MATARE ANTES DE QUE DEJE CRIAS! No me imagino la descendencia de esa tipa, que asco. Y lo peor del caso… ¡EVANGELINE ROSE! Como fuiste a caer en esta estúpida trampa. ¡Maldita sea! Esta puerta no se abre por más que lo intente.

-¡AYUDAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-No hay respuesta alguna…-¡ALGUIEN QUE ME ESCUCHE!

¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG! ¡No hay nadie en este lugar! Donde se ha ido el estúpido de Rivaille, espero que ni se le ocurra irse con Petra a la fiesta porque a él también lo matare. Después de una hora encerrada en ese lugar y yo pegando gritos, hubo una respuesta.

-¿Evangeline, eres tú?

-¡Dios santo, Eren! Ayúdame rápido, Petra me ha encerrado aquí. Las llaves están en el piso, apúrate y ábreme.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué petra—

-¡Eso no importa! Estoy empezando a sentirme claustrofóbica, ¡así que ayúdame! Abre esa jodida puerta de una vez.

-Bien, te abriré pero solo con una condición.-Estoy que me meto un tiro…

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Eren?

-Tendrás que ir a la fiesta conmigo, no creo que haiga problema alguno ya que Rivaille se ha ido con Petra.-¡Esa vil rata!

-¡Bien! ¡Solo ábreme!-Y no se hizo esperar más, abrió la puerta y yo me sentí libre. Tome del brazo a Eren, lo jale y comenzamos a correr directo al estacionamiento. Una vez que llegue, Petra deseara no haber nacido.

-¡Espera Eva!-Lo ignore y seguí corriendo.

Llegamos al estacionamiento, entramos al auto, Eren arranco y nos dirigimos a la estúpida fiesta. ¡Estoy ansiosa por degollar a Petra y patear a Levi por irse con esa tipa!

-Eva…

-¿¡Qué!?

-Oye, cálmate. Solo te iba a decir que te ves hermosa.-No me interesa en estos momentos si me veo hermosa o no, siento la sangre hirviendo de rabia y quiero pagar mi frustración con la mal nacida de Petra.

-Escúchame Eren… Estoy que si se me aparece el diablo, el coco o cualquier otro espectro, ¡Los mato! Así que déjame en paz…

-Así de amargada me encantas-Me miro divertido y yo lo mire con odio.

Llegamos al fin, apurada entre en busca de Levi y Petra pero no, ¡había un montón de personas en ese lugar! Me será imposible encontrarlos. Busque y busque mientras Eren me gritaba que me detuviera. ¿Qué me detenga? Siento ganas de caerle a patadas a la estúpida mujercita hasta que me ruegue piedad, no tengo la más mínima intención de detenerme. Al fin de tanto empujones y pisotones, encontré a Levi el cual se hallaba solo tomando no sé qué diablos, pero sé que era alcohol. Busque por los alrededores a Petra pero no la halle, ¿Dónde se metió la estúpida? ¡Tengo ganas de matarla!

-¡RIVAILLE!-Grite muy alto ya que la música estaba a todo volumen y aun así, no creo que me haya escuchado. El volteo a verme y note que estaba molesto. ¡NO MÁS QUE YO!

-¡Donde diablos te habías metido mocosa!-Me jalo fuertemente de la mano hasta llegar a un lugar donde no había tanto ruido.-Te he estado buscando por todo el maldito lugar y no te he encontrado.

-¿Dónde está Petra? Tengo algo que atender con ella…

-¿Petra? Está llorando en el baño.- ¿Qué ha dicho? Por qué esa ridícula estará llorando en el baño, aunque eso me hace gratamente feliz y triste por no ser yo la que provoque esas lágrimas.

-¿Y que hace ella llorando en el baño?-El tomo de su copa y me miro con su típica expresión de "me importa una mierda el mundo y el que lo habita".

-Se me ha declarado y la rechace -Bien, ahora estoy sorprendida, con los ojos como platos y unas grandísimas ganas de reírme a carcajadas.-Se ha ido llorando al baño balbuceando incoherencias. No me has dicho donde diablos te habías metido.

-Petra me ha encerrado en el almacén para poder venir a la fiesta contigo y así lograr que "tu caigas rendido a sus pies" y que yo no vuelva a hablarte nunca más.-Dije todo aquello muy rápido que hasta Levi puso cara de "qué coño has dicho".-En fin, iré hacer que llore más fuerte, te veo luego.

Antes de que me detuviera, salí corriendo-como pude- hasta el baño y escuche aun con todo ese alboroto, los latentes chillidos de la estúpida mal nacida.

Entre y me coloque en unas paredes al lado de donde se encontraba Petra llorando como si maría magdalena se tratase.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAAJA! Petra, eres todo un show. Deberías trabajar en esos programas donde hacen reír a las personas por medio del sufrimiento ajeno. Obvio que tu serás la que sufre y los demás los que ríen.-Escuche como su llanto se detuvo y la puerta de uno de los pequeños baños se abrió de golpe. Ahí estaba ella, echa un desastre; tenía la nariz, los ojos y la cara roja debido a la chillaron, el maquillaje corrido, el vestido arrugado y con una mirada de odio.

-¡CALLATE! ¡Todo es tu culpa! Si no fuera porque apareciste tú, yo estaría en brazos de Levi. Yo sería la que—

-Cállate que no me interesa.-No me siento para nada mal al verla así, no después de que me encerrara en un jodido almacén por una hora y me desgastara la garganta gritando por ayuda.-Todo lo que sale por tu boca es tan nulo e insignificante como toda tu existencia, así que ya cállate de una buena vez y escucha bien; soy buena con los que son buenos conmigo y logro ser MUY mala con los que lo son conmigo. Así que te advierto que pares ya este jueguito por que la que saldrá perdiendo eres tú.

-¡COMO TE ATREVES A HABLARME ASI! ¡NO SABES QUIEN SOY YO!

-Si lo sé, para mi desgracia y no me interesa. Levi ya te dejo en claro que NO quiere nada contigo, SUPERALO Y VIVE CON ESO.-Me dirige a la puerta del baño cuando ella se atrevió a poner sus sucias manos encima de mí.

-¡Escúchame bien Evangeline! y esto no es solo una amenaza; cuídate las espaldas, porque nadie me humilla y me habla así. Hare que desaparezca del mapa, hare que sufras tanto como se puede sufrir en esta vida. Levi no será mío, pero me conformo con ver como sufrirás.

La mire desafiante para luego soltarme de su asqueroso agarre. Esa mujer me provoca nauseas a niveles extremos. NUNCA en mi vida he sido así de cruel con alguien, pero ella me saco de mis casillas. Salí del baño y cuando estaba a punto de ir y hablar con Levi, alguien me jalo por el brazo y estaba a punto de cachetear a aquella persona si se trataba de Petra, pero para mi sorpresa; no era ella.

-Hanji, ¿Qué necesitas?-La mire confundida y ella a mi emocionada.

-¡Pues a ti tontita! He escuchado que Levi y tu han empezado a salir-Ahí va otra loca…-¡Estoy tan feliz! Por fin alguien que derrita el hielo que envuelve el corazoncito del pitufo gruñón.

-Hanji no teng—

-¡Si, si! Vas en busca de tu príncipe azul, lo sé, lo sé. ¡Necesito que me hagas un favor urgentísimo!

-¿Qué necesitas?-Ella me miro picara y eso me asusto.

-Necesito que ayudes a vestir a uno de los cantantes que se presentaran entre un rato… el pobre no sabe cómo colocarse el atuendo y no tengo a mas nadie que me ayude.

-¿Es enserio?-La mire de mala gana y ella a mi emocionadísima.

-Sip

-No

-¿¡POR QUEEEEEEEEEEEE!? ¡De verdad que lo necesito!

-Busca a otra loca pervertida que lo haga.-Intente soltarme e irme, pero no pude. Hoy es el día de "Agarremos a Evangeline por el brazo y no dejemos que se vaya".

-Pero es que no es nada malo, ¡no lo veras en pelotas!-Esas palabras lograron que me colocara colorada-Solo explícale como colocarse el atuendo y ya.

-Pfff…Esta bien. ¿Dónde está el?

-¡En la habitación que está detrás de aquella puerta!-Señalo una puerta que se encontraba al lado de la tarima que había en este gigantesco lugar.

-Me debes un almuerzo.- Sin más, me fui hasta aquel lugar y me encontré con un chico rubio de espaldas en calzoncillos buscando algo entre un montón de ropa.

-Disculpa veng— Aquel chico se voltio apenas me escucho, ¡no puedo creer lo que ven mis ojos!

-¡Evangelineeeeeeeee!-Me abrazo tan fuerte que sentí que me rompía las costillas-¡Tanto tiempo sin verte, te extrañe tanto!

-Farlan, suéltame ya-El me ignoro olímpicamente y yo sentía que me faltaba aire-¡Que estas en boxes!

-¡WAAAA! ¡Tienes razón! Qué vergüenza-Se tapó la parte baja del cuerpo con una camisa y yo no pude evitar reírme.

-¿Qué haces aquí, no estabas en Estados unidos haciendo vaya a saber qué?-Lo mire extrañada y el solo me sonreía.

-Nou. Llegue a Francia hace 4 días. Iba a visitarte pero no me dio tiempo.-Que pésimo hermano tengo…

-¿Y qué haces aquí?- Comencé ayudar a ponerse esa cosa que tenía que ponerse, parecía un traje pero tenía correas por todos lados.

-Hanji me pidió que cantara en esta fiesta y yo no me pude negar. Es amiga mía desde hace tiempo, además de que le debo un favor.

-Mmmm…-No dije más nada, luego de unos minutos el volvió a hablar.

-He escuchado por allí que tienes novio-Me miro molesto y yo me asuste-¿Es eso cierto?

-Pues… ¿Qué sucede si digo que sí?

-Lo matare.-Trague saliva. A mi hermano nunca le ha gustado la idea de que yo tenga novio, digamos que él es muy…sobreprotector.

-No seas tonto, no da risa.-Lo mire molesta y el solo sonrió y me volvió a abrazar.

-Tengo que verlo, si me cae bien; lo aceptare. De lo contrario, le dirás chao.-Lo golpee molesta he hice un puchero como si fuera una niña pequeña.

-¡No soy una niña y tú no puedes decidir nada!-Él se echó a reír y yo comencé a vestirlo nuevamente-Apúrate que ya tienes que salir.

Termine de ponerle todos esos trapos extraños y el salió al escenario. Olvide mencionarles que mi querido hermano Farlan, es un cantante muy famoso de Rock. Mientras todos gritaban de emoción y algunas chicas como Hanji y Sasha se morían de emoción por Farlan, yo buscaba a Levi por todos lados sin encontrarlo. Salí entre todo el gentío en su busca pero DE NUEVO, alguien me jalo por el bendito brazo y yo voltee los ojos al sentir como me jalaban hasta fuera del edificio. Me estoy hartando de esto.

-¡Estúpida mocosa!

-¡Levi! -Grite de emoción a escuchar su ronca y sensual voz. Todo el mal humor se fue cuando me encontré con mi hermano, así que tengo grandes ganas de abrazar a Levi.

-¡Cállate! Estoy molesto.

-¿Y a mí que me importa?-Me detuve en seco y Levi me miro desafiante.

-¿Por qué llegaste con Eren?-Lo mire incrédula, que descarado. Él llega con Petra y yo no puedo llegar con Eren.

-¿Disculpa? Tú fuiste el que me dejo botada en la empresa. Eren fue muy amable de sacarme del almacén donde me dejo encerrada tu estúpida y loca admiradora de pacotilla.

-Petra me dijo que te habías ido con Hanji, que nos encontraríamos aquí.

-¿Y nunca se te paso por la cabeza que todo eso era mentira? Al igual que todo lo que sale por su boca.

-Tsk., da igual. ¿Qué hacías con ese cantante?-Me miro levantando una ceja, y reposo su cuerpo en la pared.

-Él es mi hermano.

-Vaya, ya se me hacía conocido, aunque la verdad que no se parecen en nada.

-Eso no importa Rivaille… Quiero irme a mi casa, estoy cansada.-Tanto estrés con Petra me ha agotado emocionalmente.

-Bien, vámonos. Pero primero-Me tomo por la cintura, me apego a él, me tomo de la mejilla haciendo que lo mirara y se me quedo viendo.-Estas realmente hermosa hoy…

-Ggg-gracias…-Intente apartar la mirada hacia otro lado, ya que sentía mis mejillas arder y no quería que él me viera roja. Pero no me dejo.-Tú también te ves bien.

-Como siempre-Estúpido engreído.

-Idiota.-Lo mire intentando parecer molesta, ¡pero qué va! El realmente se veía guapo y olía muy bien. Me quede embelesada viéndolo hasta que sentí sus labios rozar los míos. Cerré los ojos y me deje llevar por la dulzura de sus labios hasta que…

-¡EJEM!-Estoy empezando a odiar a todo el mundo. Mire quien carrizos era y me quede helada al ver de quien se trataba.

-¡Farlan!-Del tiro solté a Levi y me aleje de él, el cual se veía confundido y molesto.

-Hola de nuevo querida hermanita-me despeino el cabello y yo solo pude quejarme. El y Levi competían a ver quién lograba matar primero al otro con su mirada.- ¿Quién es ese enano de allí?

-¿Cómo me has llamado idiota?-Mierda, mierda, mierda.

-Enano, ¿hay algún problema con eso? Es lo que eres.-Farlan se acercó a Levi sonriendo burlón y yo comencé a sudar frio. Estos dos terminarían haciéndose añicos si seguían así.

-Bueno verán, seria mej—

-Te hare tragar tus palabras-Levi se veía realmente cabreado, a él no le gusta que lo fastidien por su estatura. Me preocupa más mi hermano que Levi.

-¡JOJOJO! Inténtalo-Farlan estaba a punto de recibir un golpe de Levi, si no es por qué yo lo jalo y lo aparto de inmediato.

-¡Ustedes dos! Compórtense como hombrecitos que se "suponen" que son.

-¡Como has dicho!-Los dos dijeron lo mismo al mismo tiempo y yo los mire molesta.

-Farlan-Lo mire molesta y el me miro nervioso-Él es Rivaille Ackerman; mi novio. Rivaille-Lo mire y el solo se acomodó el traje que traía puesto-Él es Farlan Rose; mi hermano. Les agradecería a los dos que se comportaran, o al menos hagan el intento.

-¡ESTE ENANO ES TU NOVIO!-Aquellas palabras hizo que Levi casi se le lanzara encima, si no es por qué lo mire molesta y él se detuvo.- ¡Hermanita! Pensé que tendrías buenos gustos…!

-Cállate imbécil.-Esos dos siguieron mirándose con odio y yo no pude hacer más que rendirme e irme de ahí.

-¡Hey, a donde vas!

-A mi casa. Estoy cansada y no estoy como para estar pendiente de que ustedes se maten o no.-Farlan iba corriendo detrás de mí para lograr alcanzarme.

-¡Déjame llevarte!

-Bien.-No me iba a negar, no pensaba pagar de nuevo por un taxi.

-¡Oi Mocosa!-Ahí va el otro… Levi caminaba a pasos veloces detrás de Farlan, luego de un segundo a otro, logro estar a un lado mío- ¡Pensé que yo te llevaría tu casa!

-Lo siento enanin- Farlan de nuevo lo miraba feo y obviamente le estaba buscando pleito a Levi-Pero seré yo quien la lleve a su casa.

Esos dos continuaban caminando y mirándose con odio, uno a cada lado mío; yo estaba en medio de la masacre visual de ese par de idiotas.

-Escuchen…-Me detuve en seco y de mi boca salió un bostezo.- Ninguno de los dos me llevara a mi casa.-Los mire a ambos que se veían confundidos y antes de que ellos dijera algo, hable:- Eren lo hará, así que chao y buena noche a ambos.

Salí corriendo como si se tratara de un cohete y llegue hasta donde se encontraba Eren, que hablaba con un chico rubio de ojos azules.

-¡Eren! Necesito un favor.

-¡Eva! Te me has perdido en toda la noche, ¿Qué sucede? No hemos bailado y—

-¡Sera para la próxima! Necesito que me lleves a mi casa, estoy exhausta y te juro que casi me desmayo del sueño-Y no bromeaba, comenzaba a ver todo borroso y mis parpados me pesaban.

-Bueno… ¡te dejo Armin!-Eren se despidió de aquel chico rubio que correspondía al nombre de "Armin" y nos dirigimos hasta su gran y costoso Ferrari blanco, que no me dan ganas de tocarlo por si lo daño y tendría que pagarlo. ¿Cómo es que no se lo roban?

Subimos a aquel auto, Eren comenzó a manejar y de fondo se escuchaba una relajante canción de vaya a saber quién, pero era buena. La brisa me pegaba en la cara y lentamente sentí como me quedaba dormida.

* * *

 **.**

Hacia frio y no tenía ganas de arroparme… la cama estaba realmente cómoda. ¡Espera!. . . ¡LA CAMA! Me levante de golpe y me di cuenta que estaba en mi cuarto, ¿pero cómo diablos? ¿Yo no estaba en el auto de Eren? ¿Cómo llegue aquí? Tengo el vestido puesto y el cabello suelto. Vi la hora y no era nada más ni nada menos que las 2:15 de la madrugada. Tenía notificaciones de llamadas perdidas, revise de quienes y bueno… 20 llamadas perdidas de Levi, 5 de Farlan y un mensaje de Eren. Abrí aquel mensaje del ojiverde:

 _*Buenas noches Eva. Te quedaste dormida en camino a tu casa, no quise despertarte así que tome tus llaves y te deje adentro. Espero que no te molestes, pero es que te veías realmente cansada y no quise despertarte._

 _PD: No te preocupes que cerré muy bien la puerta de tu casa antes de irme. ¡Buenas noches!*_

Este chico… en el fondo se lo agradezco, ya que realmente no me quiero ni levantar para arroparme así que… seguiré durmiendo. Sin más, me quede durmiendo y dormí como un tronco.

* * *

 **Quiero aclarar algo que quizás se pregunten: "¿Por que Farlan Rose si su verdadero apellido es** **Church?" Bueno, se supone que el es el hermano de Evangeline y el tiene que ser un Rose(? El no podía llamarse Farlan** **Church y Eva, Evangeline Rose oseaj, ¿si entienden? D:**

 **Quería agradecerle a _gabi_ que comento la vez pasada, pero no le pude contestar por que no se si es fanfiction que me trollea poniéndome mal las fechas de lo comentarios y actualizando tarde o! Es que actualizaste tarde y no pude responderte xD una de las dos. Igual gracias y cuídate :3**

 **Otra cosita que quería comunicarles... uwu Hice un fanart de Evangeline y Rivaille disfrazados de Leones OwO ¡son una coshita! El que quiera verlo, solo tiene que enviarme un mensaje en Facebook a: _Sodako OC._ Ese es un fb que tengo de adornito y no lo uso para nadita c: tengo una foto de un cosplay-no echo por mi- de Hanji como la loca que es xd así que... espero que quieran ver el lindo fanart que hice guiándome de otro fanart(?**


End file.
